Code Lyoko Next generation
by yue-redmoon
Summary: Les années ont passés depuis la fin de Xana, pourtant le supercalculateur sera de nouveau allumé par de jeunes éléves de Kadic alors que Ulrich y est professeur. Mais une mauvaise nouvelle n'arrive jamais seule... les problèmes arrivent en masses ! spoil
1. next generation

**Code Lyoko Next Generation.**

**Chapitre Zéro : Que sont-t-ils devenus ?**

Des années depuis leurs victoires contre Xana sont passés et les lyokoguerriers sont aujourd'hui âgés de vingt-cinq ans et mènent une vie paisible.

Jérémie travaille dans une entreprise informatique qu'il a lui-même montée et viens tout juste de se marier avec Aelita. Comme l'a dit Odd, c'est pas trop tôt.

Aelita, travail aussi dans la boîte de son mari mais fait de temps en temps la DJ dans des boîtes et des débuts de concert.

Odd est devenu acteur pour une nouvelle série d'horreur qui fait fureur dont le titre est "Horreur à l'école" où il joue le rôle d'un prof qui n'arrête pas de sauver ses élèves des malédictions et autres choses morbides. Il n'a jamais abandonné le skate-board.

Ulrich est devenu professeur, tenez-vous bien, de français à Kadic. Il vit avec Yumi et il prévois de se marier avec. Malheureusement, il n'arrive pas à le faire.

Yumi est devenue journaliste. Il lui arrive de partir à travers le monde pour ses reportages et son patron fait tout pour qu'elle présente le journal télé du soir pour faire de l'audience grâce à sa beauté.(Qu'est-ce qu'ils font pas pour de l'argent les patrons de nos jours...)

William, depuis sont retours dans le monde réel a tout fait pour être un chanteur enfin reconnu. Objectif atteint aujourd'hui. Il lui arrive de demander à Aelita de faire ses débuts de concert. Il fait tout pour oublier son amour pour Yumi qui elle, l'a définitivement oublié, pour son amour pour Ulrich.

Malheureusement, pour eux, cette vie tranquille va être dérangée par l'arrivée d'un ennemi qu'ils croyaient détruit mais dont ils ne vont pas s'occuper. Ils vont laisser la place à une nouvelle génération de Lyoko-Guerriers. Pourquoi après tant d'années Xana reviens ?Les lyoko-Guerriers, ancienne et nouvelle génération, vont devoir percer ce mystère.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : C'est moi, ou on dirait nous ?**

La rentrée des classes au collège Kadic, Ulrich Stern l'avait souvent vécue en tant qu'élève, mais c'était la première fois qu'il la vivait en tant que professeur. Retourner dans cette école lui rappela beaucoup de souvenir,ce qui le fit sourire. La rencontre avec tout ses amis. La première excursion dans Lyoko. Kiwi qui mange ses chaussures. Xana qui transforme tout le monde en zombies. Et d'autres souvenirs qui passaient rapidement dans sa tête tel un film qu'on passerait en accéléré.

Mais soudain, quelqu'un interrompis son instant de rêverie en l'appelant.

"Tiens mais qui voila ! Stern Ulrich !"

Il s'agissait de Jim Moralés, le professeur de sport du collège.

"M. Moralés ? Vous êtes toujours là ?" demanda Ulrich surpris.

"Hé oui ! Même si un collège voisin m'a proposé de venir, j'ai préféré rester ici, mais je préfère ne pas en parler !"

"Vous n'avez pas changé avec le temps M.Moralés !"

"Appelles-moi Jim ! Après tout, on est collègue maintenant !"

"Pas de problème Jim !"

"Et comment va la petite bande sinon ?"

"Oh ils vont toujours bien !"

"J'ai vu Della Robbia à la télé la semaine dernière dans cette série étrange..."

"Oui j'ai regardé aussi ! Pas mal cette série, dommage qu'elle soit diffusée si tard !"

"Bah justement, je me suis endormi devant, j'avais passé une journée mouvementée, car avant de revenir j'avais décidé de me dérouiller en faisant un peu de sport ! Footing, natation,..."

"Au fait Jim, comme c'est mon premier jour de prof, j'aimerais savoir, on m'a dit qu'elle classe j'avais mais pas la salle où je devais les accueillir !"

"Ahhh je comprend le problème, ça arrive souvent ! Comme vous êtes professeur de français, vous avez plusieurs salles, mais on vous en a donné que deux non ?"

"Oui, la 301 et la 304 !"

"Les deux sont libres si je me souviens bien, mais la 301 subis des réparations, on a retrouvé des vitres cassées ce matin, vous allez devoir utiliser la 304 !"

"Merci de m'aider un peu !"

"Bon, je vais vous laisser, je dois aller dans les dortoir voir s'ils les ont tous quittés avant que sa sonne !''

"Je vais venir aussi si ça vous dérange pas, ça me rappellera de bon souvenir encore !"

Arrivé au dortoir, Jim inspecta la partie des filles tandis qu'Ulrich inspecta l'étage réservé aux élèves masculins.

"Ah !! J'entends encore ici les ronflements d'Odd !" souris le jeune homme devant la porte de son ancienne chambre qu'il partageait avec Odd avant de se rendre compte. "Des ronflements ? Mais c'est pas mon imagination ça !"

Rapidement, il ouvrit la porte sans frapper pour y voir un garçon blond endormit par terre.

"Si on oublie la coupe de cheveux... Je vois un Odd... J'espère qu'il sent pas des pieds !" marmonna Ulrich avant de réveiller l'enfant. "Allons mon gars, il faut se réveiller, si Jim te trouve, t'es bon pour l'avoir sur ton dos toute l'année !"

"Hein ? Quoi ? Les martiens attaquent ?" demanda le jeune garçon dans le gaz.

"Pas encore ! Mais si tu te lève pas, G.I. Jim va t'attaquer et il est pire qu'une bande de martiens !"

"Z'êtes qui ?"

"Un professeur ! Sois content que ce soit moi qui t'ai réveillé allez debout !"

"Oui m'sieur !" répondit le jeune homme en sautant hors de son lit.

"Ton camarade de chambre ne t'a pas réveillé ?"

"J'en ai pas encore, il parait qu'il devait arriver aujourd'hui !"

"Je vois ! J'espère qu'il est pas allergique au poil de chat !"

"Quel chat ?"

"Celui qui se trouve sous ton lit, je vois la queue qui dépasse !"

"C'est pas ce que vous croyez ! C'est une peluche en fait ! Vous voyez c'est ma petite-sœur qui..."

"N'essaie même pas de me mentir ! On faisait pareil avec un pote pour qu'il garde son chien ici... Une vraie calamité !"

"Votre ami ?"

"Je parlais du chien, mais lui aussi dans un sens c'en était une de calamité !" répondit Ulrich. "En tout cas, faut pas que Jim le voit ! Allez grouilles toi de te changer et de partir d'ici !"

"Oui m'sieur !"

Le nouveau professeur ferma la porte souriant.

"A croire que le collège va connaitre un Odd numéro deux ! Mais là, il a un chat... ça sera plus dur qu'avec Kiwi !"

Soudain, il arriva devant l'ancienne chambre de Jérémie, dit Einstein.

"Je me demande quel genre de personne occupe sa chambre ?" marmonna le jeune homme. "Un Einstein numéro deux ? Où son contraire ? A moins qu'elle soit vide !"

Un fois le tour des chambres fini, Ulrich n'avait trouvé aucun autre enfant que le jeune blond aux ronflements bruyants et qui était enfin parti.

"Bon, je vais pouvoir y aller ! Je dois aller chercher ma classe dans une demi-heure ! Y'a pas à dire, cette endroit me manquait ! J'irais bien à l'usine plus tard pour voir si tout est toujours comme avant !"

Soudain, Ulrich revit dans sa tête le souvenir où après avoir vaincu XANA, ils éteignirent le Super-Calculateur.

"Je dois avouer que ça me manque de ne plus aller sur Lyoko..." marmonna Ulrich. "Si on y retournais un jour, Odd voudra sûrement refaire une course entre nos véhicules pour déterminer encore s'il est le plus rapide ! Je ferais mieux de me dépêcher ça le fait pas d'arrivé en retard le premier jour où je suis professeur !"

Plus tard, une fois qu'il eut sa classe, Ulrich vit qu'il avait le jeune blondinet qui occupait son ancienne chambre.

"Bonjour les enfants ! Je suis votre professeur de français, Ulrich Stern !" se présenta Ulrich. "Et comme c'est la rentrée, on va pas travailler, vous aller seulement faire une petite fiche de présentation, nom, prénom, adresse, téléphone, e-mail, ce que font vos parents, si vous êtes internes, vos loisir, et s'il vous reste de la place, vous écrivez ce que vous voulez pour remplir, mais par pitié, pas de bêtises ou d'insultes !"

"Et vous monsieur, vous allez faire quoi en attendant ?" demanda une élèvé japonaise qui lui était familière.

"Je vais regarder s'il y a des absents et commencer à regarder attentivement les noms !"

Rapidement, le jeune homme regarda la liste et vit pour il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu la demoiselle. Son nom de famille était Ishiyama, prénom Ayumi. Sans doute une cousine de Yumi.

"Yumi m'aurait prévenu si elle était au courant pour que quelqu'un de sa famille entrait dans ce bahut. Elle lui ressemble un peu quand elle avait cet âge !"

Quand tout les élèves eurent fini de remplir leurs feuilles, le jeune professeur les ramassa. Plus tard, il lut les fiches pendant la pause.

"Voyons voir..." pensa Ulrich en lisant la feuille d'Ayumi. "Sympa son commentaire... Grouilles toi d'épouser Yumi ! Y'a pas de doute, c'est de sa famille, elle aurait pu me prévenir quand même ! Elle est interne en plus, je pensais qu'elle vivait chez les parents de Yumi vu que ses parents vivent encore au Japon ! Et je connais enfin le nom du feignant ! Ocelot, tu m'étonnes qu'il aime les chats avec un nom pareil ! Entre félins ils se comprennent et sympa son mot : merci de rien dire pour avoir caché Kyo ! Au fait, c'est mon chat Kyo ! Mais où ils vont chercher ces noms ? Tiens apparemment, j'ai un génie dans ma classe... Cid ! Je me demande s'il est aussi fort qu'Einstein !"

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans problème, chez lui, Ulrich raconta à Yumi comment cela s'était passé avec sa classe de 3ème. Cette dernière affirma que si elle avait rien dit à Ulrich a propos de sa cousine, c'est parce qu'elle voulait lui faire une surprise, alors qu'en réalité, elle avait oubliée. Autre oubli, Ayumi admirait Yumi, c'était pour cela qu'elle lui ressemblait.

Plus tard, dans la nuit, un jeune garçon visita l'usine où se trouve le Super-Calculateur. Il s'appelait Eric et il était en seconde à Kadic et c'était sa première année dans cet établissement. N'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil dans sa chambre, il décida de visiter le bahut pour finalement découvrir un des passages menant à l'usine.

"Pourquoi ce genre de passage existe ? Je me demande si le proviseur ou un professeur est au courant !" se demande Eric en s'avançant vers l'ascenseur. "Voyons voir s'il marche encore ! vu l'état des lieu c'est pas sûr mais on sait jamais... On dirait un digicode... Essayons un code au hasard... Ma date de naissance pour rire un peu !"

Son idée qui devait être pour s'amuser se révéla en réalité être le bon code pour faire descendre l'ascenseur vers le siège du Super-Calculateur.

"La vache ! C'est quoi cette ordinateur de dingue ?" fut la première réaction du jeune garçon. "Je dois absolument lui montrer ça !"

Rapidement, Eric retourna à l'internat sans se faire attraper pour entrer dans sa chambre pour réveiller son colocataire, Cid.

"Hé Cid ! Réveilles toi, j'ai un truc trop classe à te montrer !" se dépêcha Eric.

"Il est une heure du matin ! Tu montrera ça demain !" râla Cid en se replongeant dans ses couvertures.

"Hors de question ! On sait pas ce qu'il pourrait se passer d'ici à demain, alors tu vas venir avec moi voir cet ordi d'enfer !"

"Un ordi ?"

"Ouais ! Un ordinateur planqué dans l'usine désaffecté pas loin d'ici !"

"T'es sorti de l'école ?"

"Oui sans faire exprès, j'ai trouvé un passage secret alors ramènes-toi vite !"

"ça va... Je me lève !" remarqua Cid en sortant des couvertures pour attraper des vêtements et se changer rapidement.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, Cid put voir la découverte d'Eric.

"Alors ? T'en penses quoi de ma découverte ?" demanda Eric. "Vu la tonne de poussière, ça fait un bout de temps que personne n'est venu !''

"C'est incroyable !" s'exclama Cid.

"Et apparemment il y a d'autres étages en dessous, viens on va visiter !"

"Oui j'arrive, j'ai pas trouvé le bouton d'allumage !"

Rapidement, les deux amis visitèrent la salle des scanners pour finir devant le cœur du Super-Calculateur. Cid trouva rapidement comment le mettre en marche pour ensuite remonter et regarder ce qu'il contenait.

"Alors le génie ? Tu comprend quelque chose parmi tout ça ?" demanda Eric qui regardait l'écran sans rien comprendre ce qu'il y avait d'affiché.

"Un peu ! Si je fais ça..."

Soudain, la carte de Lyoko apparut en hologramme surprenant Eric.

"Whaou ! c'est quoi ce truc ?"

"Une carte ! Apparemment cet ordinateur serait un sorte de jeu..."

"Et comment on y joue ?"

"Je cherche justement... Mais ça pourrait me prendre toute la nuit !"

"Zut alors... Mais t'étais pas censé être fatigué ?"

"Comment l'être avec ce qu'il y a là ?"

"Ouais... Bha moi je vais me coucher, tu connais le chemin pour rentrer ?"

"Oui je l'ai mémorisé !"

"Je t'appellerai vers cinq heures pour que tu te ramènes sans que tu te fasse chopper par M.Moralés !"

"Merci !" remercia Cid sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

Durant toute la nuit, Cid n'avait pas faibli une seul fois devant ses recherches. Il avait déjà découvert que ce monde s'appelait Lyoko, que pour jouer il fallait se virtualiser sur Lyoko et comment faire. Le seul moment où il quitta enfin l'ordinateur, c'était quand Eric l'appela à cinq heure pour qu'il rentre rapidement. et c'est seulement à ce moment qu'il remarqua une photo sur le sol où il y avait marqué.

"Lyoko-Guerrier un jour, Lyoko-Guerrier toujours !" lu le jeune génie de l'informatique. "Je me demande de quand date cette photo... Ils ont l'air sympa ces gens..." Soudain, plusieurs détails le frappèrent. Deux parmi les cinq enfants de la photo lui étaient familiers. "On dirait M. Stern ! Et la japonaise à côté, elle ressemblerait presque à Ayumi ! Merde, j'ai intérêt à me dépêcher si je veux pas avoir de problème !"

De retour dans sa chambre, Eric le bombarda de question.

"Alors ? Tu as découvert quoi ?"

"C'est carrément révolutionnaire ! On entre carrément dans le jeu pour jouer sur Lyoko, c'est le nom du jeu apparemment !"

"Entrer dans le jeu ? T'as fumé en même temps ?"

"Non je t'assure, j'ai vérifié plusieurs fois, les calculs et programmes sont réels et réalisables mais je n'ai pas essayé, mais c'est sans risque ! Apparemment des gens ont déjà essayé il y a longtemps, regarde la photo !" ordonna Cid en tendant la photo qu'il avait trouvé dans l'usine.

"Lyoko-Guerrier un jour, Lyoko-Guerrier toujours !" lu Eric. "Le lieu semblait abandonné pourtant, tu crois qu'on ne devrait pas y retourner ?"

"Non, on doit y retourner, en plus j'ai tout laissé allumé ! Mais surtout sur cette photo, tu ne vois pas un truc étrange ?"

"Non aucun, j'ai jamais vu ces gens dans l'école !"

"Regarde au dos, la photo date qu'il y a au moins dix ans ! Non, en fait, ce garçon me rappelle un peu mon prof de français, M. Stern !" expliqua Cid en montrant Ulrich.

"Tu crois qu'il a un rapport ? Après tout, rien nous dit qui c'est vraiment, il lui ressemble un peu mais pas énormément ! Au fait, t'es sûr que personne ne t'as vu ?"

"Non je pense pas, j'ai rencontré personne et j'ai pas fait de bruit en venant ! En tout cas, je retourne a l'usine ce soir !"

"Tu veux tenter d'entrer dans le jeu ?"

"Le problème est qu'il faut quelqu'un au commande pour le faire, seul je ne peux pas !"

"Je viendrais et tu m'y enverras !" se proposa Eric. "Mais t'es sûr que c'est sans risque !"

"A cent pour cent ! Maintenant, tu permet que je me repose un peu ?"

"Ouais ! Tu permet que je garde la photo ?"

"Vas-y, je comptais la remettre la-bas tout à l'heure, et j'ai pas de place dans mon sac pour la garder, et encore moins dans mes poche, c'est pour ça que je l'avais tout le temps à la main !"

"Je vois, merci et repose toi bien !"

Rapidement les deux jeunes se rendormirent encore un peu avant d'être réveillés pour de bon pour une nouvelle journée de cours.

Journée qui se passa comme celui du premier jour sauf que l'état de fatigue de Cid frappa aux yeux d'Ulrich et quand la sonnerie de fin de cours sonna.

"Tu m'as l'air fatigué Cid, tu permet que je t'appelle Cid ?"

"Oui monsieur ! Vous en faîtes pas, j'ai juste mal dormis..."

"Vraiment ?"

En réalité, le jeune garçon voulait demander à son professeur s'il connaissait l'usine plus loin, mais il ne le fit pas, sans doute pour éviter d'avoir l'air bête s'il se trompait.

"Oui monsieur vous en faîtes pas, c'est juste que j'ai plus l'habitude de dormir loin de chez moi !"

"Je comprends ça m'arrivait aussi quand qu'en faite, je dormais mieux ici que chez moi ! Essaye de bien dormir ce soir !"

"J'essayerais monsieur ! Au revoir !" salua Cid en partant rapidement.

Pendant ce temps, dans la cours, Ayumi frappa la machine à café.

"Saleté de machine, Yumi m'avait prévenu que c'était un attrape nigaud cette machine !"

"Tu permet que j'essaye ?" demanda une voix derrière la demoiselle qui n'était d'autre qu'Éric.

"Essaye toujours, tu vas te faire arnaquer toi aussi !"

Rapidement le jeune homme sortit une pièce, la mit dans la machine, pris sa commande et tapa rapidement pour faire apparaitre un gobelet et avoir sa boisson avec.

"C'est comme ça qu'on s'y prend avec ces choses ! Tu prend quoi ? Je te le paye !"

"Un café ! Mais t'es pas obligé !"

"Bah tu sais, je suis un peu passé devant toi pour prendre mon café alors on va dire que c'est pour m'excuser !" remarqua Eric en prenant un nouveau café. "Voila, maintenant, excuse moi mais je dois y aller, un ami m'attend !"

"Sympa ce garçon !" souris la demoiselle qui regardait le garçon s'éloigner.

"Ayumi !!" appela une voix féminine.

"Ah Reila ! Tu reviens de la bibli... Apparemment oui, vu la pile de livre que tu portes..." remarqua Ayumi en voyant son amie arriver avec des livres épais.

"Oui, comme j'avais une heure de libre, j'y étais mais manque de temps j'ai pris de la lecture pour l'internat !"

"C'est marrant, malgré tous ce que tu lis, tu ne porte pas de lunettes !"

Reila, malgré son âge, treize ans, était plutôt petite, haute d'un mètre quarante et avait les cheveux courts de couleurs noire qui des fois à la lumière donné l'impression qu'avoir un léger bleu brillant.

"Au moins, j'ai une excellente vue, je vais pas m'en plaindre, mais j'ai vu que tu étais avec quelqu'un non ?"

"Tu as raison, j'étais avec un garçon mais il vient de partir, plutôt sympa et mignon je dois avouer !" remarqua la japonaise avant de voir un papier sur le sol. "Apparemment il a perdu quelque chose !"

Le morceau de papier n'était autre que la photo des Lyoko-Guerrier qu'Eric avait mit dans sa poche avec son argent pour le café.

"Mais c'est..." bafouilla Ayumi.

"On dirait toi Ayumi ! C'est qui ces gens autour de toi ?"

"C'est pas moi, c'est ma cousin Yumi mais il y a des années, regarde, à coté d'elle c'est le professeur Stern, son petit ami !"

"Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici cette photo ?"

"Je sais pas... Mais je dois retrouver ce garçon, c'est bizarre qu'il ait cette photo !"

"Pas la peine, il revient de lui-même !" remarqua Reila en voyant Eric arriver en courant.

"Excuse moi, mais t'aurais pas vu..."

"Cette photo ?" demanda Ayumi en lui montrant la photo.

"Heu... Oui..." paniqua Eric.

Si Eric s'était rendu compte de la disparition de la photo c'est parce que Ayumi lui rappela la japonaise de la photo et il voulut y jeter un œil pour voir si elle lui ressemblait vraiment.

"Pourquoi tu as une photo de ma cousine et de ses amis avec toi ?" demanda Ayumi d'une voix menaçante.

"En fait... J'ai trouvé cette photo hier et..."

"Et où tu l'as trouvée ?"

"Lui dire la vérité ou pas ? Peut-être qu'elle sait quelque chose, après tout si c'est bien sa cousine, elle est peut-être au courant pour l'usine !" pensa Eric en regardant Ayumi.

"Alors ?" commença à s'impatienter la japonaise.

"Je répondrais mais moins fort ok ?" répondit Eric alors que les filles hochèrent de la tête pour dire qu'elle était d'accord.

"Voila, hier soir, j'ai trouvé un passage secret dans l'école qui conduit jusqu'à une vieille usine abandonnée ! Et dedans j'ai trouvé un ordinateur super bizarre, alors j'ai demander à un ami de m'accompagner et il a regardé cet ordinateur de plus près pendant que moi, trop crevé je suis rentré ici, et ce matin, il m'a ramené cette photo ! Là, on essaye d'en savoir plus !"

"Bha voyons..." fut la réaction de Reila.

"T'as pas une autre excuse à sortir ?" demanda Ayumi pas contente de la réponse.

"T'es pas au courant pour l'usine ? Je pensais que tu l'étais vu que c'est ta cousine sur la photo... Je me suis trompé alors... Mais si vous me croyez pas, venez avec moi, je vais vous montrer cet ordinateur de la mort, j'attends justement mon ami pour y aller !"

"Pas de problème, tu vas nous le montrer, les cours viennent juste de finir !" approuva Ayumi.

"Hein ? T'es sûre ?" demanda la deuxième fille.

"Évidement, tu viens aussi ?"

"Hé bien..."

"Excuses moi pour le retard Eric, mais je discutais avec le prof !" s'excusa Cid en arrivant en courant avant de voir les deux filles. "Heu... Bonjours !"

"Cid, ça te dérange pas qu'elles viennent ?" demanda Eric.

"Quoi ? où ça ?"

"A l'usine... Elles ont vu la photo par accident et..."

"Je veux juste vérifier si c'est vrai que vous avez trouvé la photo de ma cousine par hasard !"

"C'est ta cousine sur la photo ?"

"Oui ! Alors vous nous emmène devant cette ordinateur d'enfer ?"

"Eric !" s'écria Cid.

"Excuses moi, mais j'ai crus qu'elle était peut-être au courant pour ça !" s'excusa rapidement Eric.

"Bon, on a pas le choix... Suivez nous, faut pas qu'on nous voie !"

Plus loin, à l'autre bout de la ville, dans un immeuble tenu par la société de Franz Hoper, Jérémie, le bras droit du patron, pianotait sur son ordinateur sur des calcules compliqués sur la création d'un jeu pour une des firme de la société quand soudain Aelita entra dans le bureau.

"Bonjours Aelita !" salua Jérémie.

"Tu as encore passé la nuit au bureau !" déclara la femme en restant calme.

"Excuses moi !" paniqua soudain le jeune homme. "J'étais..."

"Encore absorbé par ton travail !" ria Aelita. "Je te connais à force, tu sais ? C'est pour ça que je suis venue à l'improviste, pour te dire bonjours ! Je vois même que tu n'as même pas ouvert tes mails depuis deux jours ! Regarde, cinq messages !"

"Sûrement de la pub, laisse moi les virer !"

Malheureusement pour le jeune homme, quatre seulement étaient des pubs, le cinquième était un message d'alerte.

"Aelita, le portable vite !" paniqua Jérémie. "On a pas une minute à perdre !"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda la femme qui avait peur.

"Quelqu'un a rallumé le Super-Calculateur ! J'avais mis un système pour me prévenir par mail s'il se rallumait, il faut prévenir Ulrich, c'est le plus près de l'usine !"

Pendant ce temps, à l'usine, les événements prenaient une autre tournure.

"Non mais attendait là, y'a tout le bahut qui se ramène ou quoi ?" demanda Cid. "Maintenant c'est le clown de la classe qui se vient !"

"Te plaint pas, il fallait être plus discret pour venir ici ! Déjà que je vous trouvé louche vous tous réuni, je comprend pourquoi, qu'est-ce que vous venez faire dans cette usine ?" demanda Ocelot.

"T'as prévenu personne ?" demanda Eric.

"Non, je vois pas à quoi ça aurai servi !"

"Et personne t'a suivi ?"

"Personne, j'en suis aussi sûr que vous !"

"Bon bah on l'emmène, au point où on en est, mais ne dit rien à personne !"

"Promis, mais qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ?"

Au même moment, au collège Kadic, Ulrich qui rangeait ses affaires, eut le coup de fil de Jérémie.

"Ah Jérémie ! Comment tu vas Einsten ?"

"Mal ! Je viens d'apprendre que quelqu'un est entré dans l'usine hier, c'est toi ?"

"Non, je sais que ça me manque de ne pas être virtuel et faire le fou, mais..."

"Ulrich, quelqu'un a remis en marche le Super-Calculateur hier soir !"

"Tu déconnes, mais qui...''

Soudain, dans sa mémoire, le souvenir de Cid, le nouveau Einstein de Kadic fatigué lui revient.

"Ah merde ! Je crois savoir qui est derrière tout ça !" paniqua le lyoko-guerrier aux deux épées. "J'avais un élève très fatigué aujourd'hui, comme s'il avait pas dormi, comme toi pendant les recherches avec le Super-Calculateur !"

"Retrouve cet élève !" ordonna Jérémie. "Si dans cinq minutes, tu le trouve pas, fonces à l'usine ! On va essayer de venir le plus rapidement possible !"

"Pas de problème !" assura le nouveau professeur qui raccrocha en courant à toute vitesse dans tout le collège. "Prions pour que je me trompe pas et qu'il soit pas trop tard !"

Ne trouvant Cid nul part, Ulrich décida de se rendre à l'usine par les vieux passage secret et courir à toute vitesse.

Pendant ces cinq minutes, Cid avait réussi à tout expliquer à ses camarades et decida de faire le test en envoyant une personne sur Lyoko.

"Moi je suis partant !" se proposa Ocelot. "J'adore les jeux vidéos !"

"Et puis quoi encore ? Moi je veux y aller, si ma cousine est vraiment venue ici, je vois pas pourquoi je pourrai pas faire pareil !" remarqua Ayumi.

"De toute façon, il y a trois scanners, tout le monde aura le sien si ça marche mais d'abord une personne !" conseilla Cid.

"Envoyons l'excité, il a l'air partant pour se sacrifier !" proposa Eric, que tous acceptèrent, même Ocelot.

"Alors descendez tous, je prépare tout en attendant !"

Rapidement, dans la salle des scanners, Ocelot pris place dans un des scanners pour y être enfermé.

"Scanner, ok ! place au spectacle !" déclara Cid qui avait envoyé Ocelot sur Lyoko. "Ocelot ? Ocelot, c'est Cid, dit quelque chose !"

"Quelque chose ! La vache c'est géant comme endroit !"

"C'est bon les gars, il est bel et bien sur Lyoko ! Vous pouvez prendre place dans les scanner !"

"Il est vraiment dans le jeu ?" demanda Reila pas sceptique jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit le scanner où était entré Ocelot vide. "J'ai rien dit !"

Tous entraient dans un scanner, Cid lança la procédure de virtualisation et quand il appuya sur le dernier bouton pour qu'ils soient tous sur Lyoko, la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, faisant apparaitre Ulrich épuisé par sa course et il vit Cid appuyé sur le bouton final envoyant Eric, Reila et Ayumi sur Lyoko.

"Cid ! Dis moi ce que tu viens de faire !" ordonna Ulrich ayant peur que le secret ne puisse plus être sauvé.

Sur Lyoko, au territoire du désert, Ocelot attendait ses camarades en jouant avec un bâton qui lui servait d'arme. Ocelot portait une sorte de couronne dorée sur son front, une combinaison rouge et une queue de singe.

"Ah ! Les voila !" remarqua Ocelot en voyant ses amis apparaitre au-dessus de lui.

Eric atterrit en premier, il portait un pantalon noir, chemise blanche avec dessus une veste noir et à sa ceinture un holster avec un sorte de laser.

Derrière, il y avait Ayumi qui ressemblé presque à sa cousine quand Jérémie avait modifié les équipement mais un de ses deux éventails faisait presque sa taille.

Reila, quand à elle portait une tenue de sorcière avec un chapeau, et une baguette à la main.

"C'est pas juste, pourquoi c'est moi qui à l'air d'un animal de compagnie ?" demanda Ocelot en voyant ses amis.

"Demandes à Cid, il le sait peut-être !" remarqua Ayumi qui prit son éventail géant pour l'admirer.

"Et le génie, tu sais pourquoi je suis en singe ?"

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre.

"Eh le génie ? Je te parle ! Y'a un problème de communication ? T'as pas payé la facture de téléphone ?"

"Rien de tout ça mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer..."

Dans le monde réel, Cid ne bougeait pas de son fauteuil et regarda son professeur de français effrayé qui téléphonait.

"Le professeur Stern est là..."

"Sans rire ? J'étais pourtant sûr que je n'étais pas suivi !" répondit Ocelot.

"Idiot ! Il nous a pas suivit, il connaissait sûrement cette endroit !" coupa Ayumi.

"Oui Jérémie, malheureusement, quatre personnes sont sur Lyoko ! On fait quoi ?" demanda Ulrich au téléphone avant d'être interrompus par Cid .

"Eh les gars, quelque chose s'approche de vous ! Ils sont deux !"

"Quoi ?" Hurla Ulrich. "Jérémie attend, y'a un problème ! Tu as dis quoi Cid ?"

"Ben... Y'a deux choses qui s'approche des autres sur Lyoko ! Regardez !"

"C'est quoi ce bordel ?" marmonna l'ancien Lyoko-Guerrier en voyant le problème à l'écran. "Jérémie, y'a un problème, il y a des monstres sur Lyoko ! Non je blague pas ! Je plonge dans Lyoko pour voir ça de plus près, ramènes-toi vite !"

"Il y a un problème Professeur ?" demanda Cid qui comprenait pas.

"Cid, tu sais envoyé les gens sur Lyoko c'est ça ?"

"Heu... Oui... Vous voulez vraiment y aller ?"

"Je n'ai pas le choix ! Dit aux autres de se cacher, je les rejoins, et qu'ils ne tombent pas dans la mer numérique compris ?

"B... Bien professeur Stern !" accepta Cid alors qu'Ulrich pris l'ascenseur pour descendre dans la salle des scanner.

"J'ai deux amis qui vont arriver d'un moment ou l'autre, dès qu'ils sont là, tu les écoutes et tu fais ce qu'ils disent, c'est une question de vie ou de mort !"

"Bon les gars, le professeur vous rejoins, en attendant, vous devez vous planquer !"

Sur Lyoko, les quatre nouveaux Lyoko-Guerriers se retrouvèrent face à deux Krabes qui faisaient feu sur eux.

"Pas besoin de nous le dire ! Ils nous canardent sans prévenir !" remarqua Eric cassé derrière un rocher avec Ocelot. "Avec le singe on en a un qui nous tire dessus, le deuxième poursuit les filles !"

"T'as un flingue, tu peux rien faire ?" demanda Ocelot.

"Je sais pas m'en servir ! Et toi tu as bâton non ?"

"C'est un arme pour le combat rapproché tu sais, je fais pas le poids ! Au mieux, je me peux me protéger avec en jouant au base-ball !"

"Y'a deux gâchettes sur mon flingues, tu crois que ça fait quoi ? En général, une gâchette suffit !"

"Bha écoute, vise le monstre et essaye une à la fois !"

"Pas bête, mais risqué ! On essaye !"

Rapidement, les deux amis sortirent de derrière leur rocher de côté différent pour faire hésiter le Krabe. Eric, visa ce qu'il pensait être les yeux de la créature et appuya sur les deux gâchettes par accident, ce qui avait pour effet non pas de tirer mais de sortir une lame lumière du canon.

"Mince !" s'écria Eric en voyant son erreur avant de voir que le Krabe prépara son attaque sur lui.

"Impact !"

Soudain, Ulrich apparut sur le Krabe sur qui il avait un sabre planté sur l'œil de Xana.

"Professeur Stern ! Merci de nous avoir sauvés !" remercia Ocelot.

"Je devrais vous balancer dans la mer numérique ! Vous vous rendez compte dans quoi vous venez de mettre les pied ? C'est pas un jeu ce truc !" s'énerva Ulrich.

"Pourtant ça y ressemble !" remarqua l'homme-singe.

"Peut-être ! Mais les sensations ne sont pas plaisantes quand on se fait dévirtualiser ! En plus, si vous tombez dans la mer numérique, adieu la vie et ça c'est pas un jeu, vous pouvez en être sûr ! D'ailleurs où sont les deux autres ?"

"Elles sont parties dans cette direction !" répondit Eric en montrant derrière lui. "L'affreux en rouge les suivait !"

"Je fonce devant, venez rapidement me rejoindre, on verra plus tard ! Super Sprint !" hurla Ulrich en utilisant son pouvoir spécial pour se déplacer rapidement suivit par les deux nouveaux Lyoko-guerriers hommes.

Rapidement, Ulrich rejoignit le Krabe qui s'attaquait à un rocher, sûrement là où se trouvaient les filles. Sans prévenir, le Lyoko-Guerrier sauta pour atterrir sur la tête du Krabe, lui planta son sabre dans le signe et ensuite sauta pour éviter l'explosion.

"J'ai pas perdu la main après toute ses années !" sourit-il en rangeant son katana. "Odd va faire une de ces têtes quand il verra ce que j'ai fait ! Bon ! Sortez de là, les planquées derrière le rocher !"

Quand les deux filles sortirent de leur cachette, Ulrich n'en revenait pas.

"Yumi ? Non attend... Me dit pas que tu es..."

"Ayumi, vous avez tout deviné cher professeur !" sourit Ayumi.

"Yumi va me tuer... Allô à l'ordinateur ! Cid, tu es encore là ?"

"Heu... Oui !" Vous avez tué les monstres ?"

"Simple routine pour moi ! T'en vois pas d'autres ?"

"Non ! rien pour le moment !"

"On fait quoi ?" demanda Eric en arrivant. "Les filles vous allez bien ?"

"Oui !" répondit Ayumi.

"Moi aussi ça va !" continua Reila. "On fait quoi alors maintenant M. Stern ?"

"On va se rentre à cette tour, on y sera en sécurité !" répondit Ulrich en montrant la tour derrière les filles.

"Et nous on se demandait à quoi elle servait, il y a pas de porte !" remarqua Ayumi.

"Faites comme moi !" expliqua-t-il en entrant dans la tour en fonçant dans le mur.

Une fois tous entré, Ulrich demanda des explications, et tous donnèrent leurs versions des faits.

"Donc en gros, c'est la curiosité qui vous à mis ici !" conclut le professeur. "Eh bien, voilà ce qu'il peut arriver quand vous faîtes ce genre de chose, ça aurait pu être pire pour vous au cas où ça vous aurait pas traversé l'esprit !"

"On est désolés... Mais vous pourriez nous dire c'est quoi cette endroit ? A quoi ça servait ?" demanda Reila intéressée par tout ça.

"Désolé mais je vais rien vous dire de particulier, on verra ça avec mes amis quand ils seront tous là... S'ils arrivent à tous venir !"

"Ulrich ? C'est Jérémie ! Tu m'entend ?"

"Cinq sur cinq Jérémie ! Comment va Cid, le garçon qui est avec vous ?"

"Il est avec moi, Aelita va venir vous voir, c'est pas normal qu'il y ait des monstres de Xana !"

"Pas de problème ! T'as prévenu les autres ?"

"Yumi arrive dans dix minutes, Odd d'ici vingt minutes !"

"Pas grave ! Le plus urgent et de s'occuper des enfants ! Comme ils sont entrés sur Lyoko, le retour vers le passé est râpé, non ?"

"J'en ai bien peur !"

"Ok ! Je les garde avec moi sur Lyoko avec Aelita, vu qu'ils sont au courant, autant voir ce qu'ils valent après tout si on a d'autres monstres de Xana ils peuvent nous aider !"

"Vous pensez vraiment ce que vous dites ?" demanda Ocelot.

"Évidement !"

"Dans ce cas Ulrich, tu prendra deux élèves avec et vous irez explorer le territoire de la banquise !"

"Pourquoi la banquise ? Tu as repéré des monstres ?"

"Non, mais c'est plus prudent ! Il vaut mieux faire une inspection partout par mesure de sécurité !"

"Bon ok ! Les deux mecs, avec moi ! Dès que Aelita arrive, on saute !"

"Hein ? On saute où ?" demanda Ocelot. "Dans l'eau ?"

"Non ! Là !" corrigea Ulrich en montrant le vide à coté de lui. "Vous me suivrez vous en faites pas !"

Soudain,Aelita apparut.

"Salut Ulrich !" salua Aelita en courant.

"Salut Aelita ! Je suppose que tu comprend en gros la situation, j'ai pas besoin de te faire un résumé rapide !"

"Ne t'en fait pas j'ai tout compris !"

"Bon ! Alors je te laisse avec les deux filles, moi avec les deux garçons, on va sur le territoire de la banquise faire une inspection !"

"Pas de problème, faites attention ! Mais..."

"Oui, c'est la cousine de Yumi que tu vois !" coupa Ulrich en voyant où était dirigé le regard de la demoiselle. "Et elle fait partie de mes éléves !"

"Yumi va te tuer !"

"Je sais merci !"

**A suivre...**

Yue : Vous voulez la suite ? Dans ce cas, faite le moi savoir dans les reviews, anonyme accepté ! Et dans le prochain je vous donnerais plus de détail sur mes idées dans cette fic et des secrets peut-être ! Alors... REVIEWS PLEASE !!

P.S. Chapitre refait et corrigé ! Je remercie un ami pour l'avoir fait !


	2. le retour ?

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

rayast : Vraiment ? Tu trouve l'idée intéressante ? Merci c'est gentil mais attend de lire les autres chapitres car je te promet des idées encore plus intéressantes, surtout dans ce chapitre !

* * *

**Avant le nouveau chapitre, huit petits secrets sur la fabrication de cette fic : **

1 : Au début, c'était Ulrich qui devait être journaliste et Yumi professeur. Si j'ai changé c'est a cause d'un lapsus, au lieu d'écrire Ulrich, j'ai écris Urich, qui se trouve être le journaliste Ben Urich dans l'Univers "Marvel", que l'on voit dans le film "Daredevil" (eh oui je suis fan de manga et de Marvel), et pour éviter de me tromper en écrivant Ulrich et non Urich, j'ai donner le métier de journaliste à Yumi et le métier de professeur à Ulrich.

2 : Le nom de Ocelot. En réalité, je chercher un nom original pour crée un nouveau Odd. Manque d'idée pour le nom j'ai ouvert le dico au hasard pour finalement tombé sur la lettre "O" et le premier mot que j'ai trouvé est Ocelot. Le Ocelot est un félin dont la fourrure est recherché, d'où la remarque sur ce nom par Ulrich.

3 : Si j'ai crée cette fic, c'est parce que vu la fin de la saison 4, je voyais mal une saison 5 sauf sous cette forme ! Pourtant, j'ai une scoop pour vous, j'ai une autre idée en tête car après tout, il y a un autre mystère sur Aelita qui n'est pas encore résolut, celui de sa mère dont on ignore ce qu'elle est devenue... Je pense en faire une fic... Enfin ça dépend (remarquer, ça serait une bonne idée pour une 5ème saison)

4 : Le nom de Eric, c'est tout simplement parce que bien avant de je m'intéresse à "Code Lyoko"(j'ai mis du temps à connaitre cette série), j'ai crus que Ulrich s'appeler Eric (j'avais mal entendu son nom c'est pour ça)

5 : Quand j'ai écris cette fic, je n'avais pas imaginé que le chapitre serait aussi long, d'ailleurs... Désolé si c'est long à lire !

6 : Pour le costume d'Ocelot, j'ai tout simplement pris le kimono rouge de Sangoku de Dragon Ball, tout comme son bâton magique. Quand à la couronne dorée, c'est celle de Son Goku du manga Saiyuki.

7 : Les pouvoirs des nouveaux Lyoko-Guerriers n'est pas encore prêt à cent pour cent, mais rassurez-vous, ils seront prêt bientôt ! D'ailleurs, un profile des nouveaux personnages se fera à chaque nouveau chapitre.

8 : Il y a eu deux version de crée ! La premier que j'avais crée avant le tout dernier épisode, où Hopper est vivant ! Et celui que j'ai crée après voir vu le dernier épisode (Spoil : Hopper est mort snif pauvre Aelita). Bien évidement pour faire une suite à la dernier saison, j'ai dû prendre la deuxième saison. D'ailleurs, j'ai mis par erreur la premier version où Hopper est vivant mais c'est corrigé maintenant.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Alliée ou ennemie ?**  
Sur Lyoko, Ulrich accompagné des deux nouveaux Lyoko-guerriers, en expliquant à ces derniers le problème X.A.N.A., visitaient le territoire de la banquise.  
"Un programme informatique qui veut la fin du monde en gros !" résuma Ocelot en parlant de X.A.N.A. "Et pendant près de deux ans, vous et vos amis vous l'avez combattu ?"  
"Tu as bien résumé !" félicita Ulrich en ne voyant aucun danger. "Mais ce qu'on comprend pas c'est comment il peut y avoir des monstre de X.A.N.A. encore en vie malgré le programme de Jérémie, tout à était détruit ainsi que les Replikas !"  
"Il a peut être fait une sauvegarde quelque part !" supposa Éric. "Après tout c'est un programme hyper intelligent !"  
"Impossible ! Il faudrait un nouveau Super-Calculateur pour contenir une telle sauvegarde ! Et tous ceux qui existaient sont détruits grâce au programme de Jérémie puisque que tous était relier par le net !"  
"Tu l'as dit Ulrich !" déclara soudain Jérémie. "Si le Super-Calculateur est relié au net ! Mais imagine qu'il est fait une sauvegarde sur un Super-Calculateur à part, après tout, il y en avait plus d'une dizaine, sans compter ceux qu'on a pas trouvés !"  
"Attend ! Tu crois qu'il avait pensé à un moyen de survivre ?"  
"Sûrement ! Le fait qu'on ait récupéré William a dû le faire réfléchir à ses chances de survie et il a dû couper un de ses Super-Calculateur pour y mettre une sauvegarde lui et un programme pour le cas où il mourrait !"  
"Punaise, s'il a fallut une défaite pour qu'il se rend compte qu'il peut disparaître, il a pas très futé pour un programme intelligent !" se moqua Ocelot en jouant avec son bâton.  
"C'est vrai qu'il l'est pas vraiment futé vu toute les branlées que vous lui avez mit !" continua Éric en regardant autours de lui.  
"Soyez polis les jeunes !" déclara Ulrich. "On voit que vous avez pas vu ce dont il est capable ! Détourner un missile téléguidé ! Provoquer un nouvelle ère glacière en plein été ! Utiliser une satellite militaire pour pourvoir nous viser et nous tuer..."  
"Et pourquoi pas transformer un nounours en espèce de Godzilla !" se moqua Ocelot.  
"ça était fait pourtant !" répondit Ulrich en arrivant devant une nouvelle tour. "Bon Jérémie j'ai rien de nouveau et les filles ?"  
"Rien de nouveau de leurs côté aussi, mais j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer ! Yumi vient d'arriver, elle hésite entre venir te voir et te dévirtualiser elle-même ou voir sa cousine et lui passer un savon !"  
"Prions qu'elle rencontre des monstre de X.A.N.A. pour qu'elle se défoule ! En colère elle peut faire un vrai massacre !"  
"T'as de la chance, elle est partie rejoindre Ayumi ! En attendant, je vais vous ai envoyé au cinquième territoire, c'est plus important à surveiller ! J'enverrais Odd quand il arrivera, il vient d'envoyer un message comme quoi il est juste devant l'usine !"  
"Génial ! Dit moi quand il sera dans le cinquième territoire qu'on le rejoigne ! On va attendre un peu, le temps qu'ils découvrent un peu leurs armes !"  
Pendant qu'Éric et Ocelot découvrent leurs arsenal, les filles de leurs cotés, connaissaient déjà leurs pouvoirs et Ayumi se fit tirer les oreilles par Yumi.  
"Idiote ! Tu te rend compte dans quoi tu t'es mise ! Tes parents me faisaient confiance pour te surveiller, et toi tu fouilles dans des usines désaffectées avec ton amie en plus !"  
"Non t'y es pas Yumi ! Lâches mon oreille et je t'explique !" demanda Ayumi jusqu'à ce que sa cousine la lâche enfin. "En fait, un garçon à découvert l'usine et cet ordinateur, ainsi que la photo, il l'a perdue par inadvertance, et depuis, on a découvert tout le truc avec le génie du bahut qui a trouvé comment venir sur Lyoko !"  
"Pour avoir tout découvert en même pas deux jours, il doit être super fort en informatique !" remarqua Aelita.  
"Ou simplement trop curieux !" corrigea Yumi qui commencé à se calmer. "Mais Ulrich devait un peu te surveiller, ça m'énerve !"  
"Yumi tu devrait te calmer un peu ! Personne ne pouvait prévoir ça !" remarqua la femme au cheveux roses.  
"Tu as raison ! Excuse moi, je suis un peu fatiguée ces derniers jours ! Tu sais le travail, puis ça maintenant !"  
"Je te comprend ! Moi même je me sens dépassée par tout ça !"  
"Excusez-moi ! Mais il y a une chose que j'aimerai savoir !" demanda soudainement Reila. "Pourquoi restons-nous là, dans ce désert ?"  
"C'est ici que les monstre sont apparus, il y en a peut-être d'autre !" répondit Aelita. "Jérémie, des nouvelles ?"  
"A part le fait qu'on pense savoir comment X.A.N.A. a survécu, rien de nouveau ! J'ai envoyé Ulrich et les deux autres dans le cinquième territoire, Odd y sera aussi !"  
"Très bien ! Au fait, il fait quoi le jeune génie ?"  
"Il m'aide un peu pour comprendre ce mystère ! Très sympas le gars, je comprend qu'il ait réussi à comprendre le Super-Calculateur en une nuit ! D'ailleurs, il m'a fait remarquer un détail !"  
"Lequel ?" demanda Yumi.  
"Le Super-Calculateur contient quelques programmes supplémentaires que je n'avais jamais remarqués !"  
"Comment ça ?" demanda Aelita.  
"En voyant tout les programmes que j'ai utilisé, je n'utilise même pas cinquante pour cent de la mémoire utilisée au total, sans compter la partie non-utilisée, pour le peu qu'il y a !"  
"Tu pense que ça a un rapport avec X.A.N.A. ?"  
"Sûrement même, mais reste à savoir quel rapport il y a !"  
Pendant ce temps, à l'entrée du cinquième territoire, Odd vit Ulrich et les deux élèves de Kadic arriver.  
"Salut Ulrich ! Je t'ai manqué ?" demanda Odd en souriant.  
"Un peu ! Laisse moi te présenter Eric et Ocelot ! Ocelot c'est celui qui te ressemble à un singe !"  
"Trop fun le gars ! Tu verras mon gars, y'a que les mecs qui ont un équipement animal qui assurent comme des bêtes !"  
"Odd ! Pitié, m'oblige pas à demander à Jérémie de nous montrer les statistiques pour qui est le meilleur de nous deux !"  
"Bon ça va ! On y va ? Eh Jérémie, t'as des monstres en vue ?"  
"Non pas... Oh non !"  
"Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Ulrich.  
"Il y a quelqu'un près du coeur de Lyoko, apparemment un monstre de X.A.N.A. !"  
"Un seul ?" demanda Odd. "On fait la course ?"  
"Odd ! Tu comprend pas ou quoi ? Un seul monstre près du coeur de Lyoko et qui l'attaque, c'est pas normal ! Foncez les gars !"  
"Je pars devant ! Super Sprint !"  
"J'y crois pas, il triche là ! J'espère qu'il est balèze le monstre ! Bon vous me suivez les jeunes !" Ordonna Odd en partant à son tour laissant les deux jeunes Lyoko-Guerrier surpris.  
"C'est moi ou on vient de voir Odd Della Robbia de la série "Horreur à l'école" ?" demanda Ocelot en montrant du doigt la direction de Odd.  
"Non tu n'as pas rêvé ! C'est bien lui et on devrait les suivre si on veut pas les perdre de vue !" remarqua Eric en poursuivant Odd et Ulrich, déjà loin devant.  
Rapidement, grâce à son super-sprint, Ulrich arriva devant le coeur de Lyoko pour finalement voir l'intrus en question.  
"Jérémie, j'ai ton monstre en face de moi !" appela Ulrich en sortant ses sabres. "Et c'est pas un monstre habituel !"  
"De quoi il a l'air ?"  
"On dirait une femme portant un casque bizarre qui fait un peu genre miroir, les cheveux longs, combinaison noire avec le signe de X.A.N.A. sur la poitrine ! Je fais quoi ? Je l'attaque ou j'attends que Odd arrive pour la draguer ?"  
"Ne rigoles pas, et restes sur tes gardes, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment !" remarqua Jérémie. "Je préviens les filles !"  
"Jérémie, je crois qu'elle me regarde mais elle ne bouge pas d'un poil, et ça fout les jetons !"  
"Ben alors Ulrich, t'as battu notre intrus ?" demanda Odd en arrivant avant de voir l'intrus en question. "Ouha ! C'est qui la nana là-bas ?"  
"Notre intrus !"  
"Tu déconne ! Ah merde c'est dommage !"  
"On voit les célibataires ici ! Préparez-vous à combattre !" ordonna Ulrich aux élèves de Kadic et à son ami.  
"Votre groupe s'est agrandit ?" demanda la créature.  
"Disons plutôt... Qu'il s'est agrandit involontairement !" corrigea Odd. "Et on peut savoir qui tu es ma belle !"  
"Odd ! Arrête de draguer ! Qui t'es ?" demanda de nouveau Ulrich.  
"Vous m'avez oubliés ? Il est vrai qu'avant je ne ressemblais pas à ça avant que vous me tuiez, il y a dix ans !" déclara la créature.  
"X.A.N.A. ?" hurlèrent les deux anciens Lyoko-Guerrier en même.  
"Enfin vous reconnaissez votre adversaire !"  
"Mais on t'a tué ! C'est pas possible !"  
"En effet, vous aviez tué l'ancien X.A.N.A., mais j'avais pris mes précautions un peu avant que vous lanciez votre programme multi-agent ! Votre plus grosse erreur !"  
"Comment ça se fait que tu sois là d'ailleurs ?" demanda Jérémie qui avant entendu toute la conversation. "Le programme..."  
"Parce que j'ai obtenu une chose que je possédais pas avant mais que vous, vous aviez ! C'est pour ça qu'il ne m'attaque pas, et puis je ne l'intéresse pas !"  
"Comment ça ? Je comprend pas !" avoua Jérémie. "Comment ça tu l'intéresse pas ?"  
"En me détruisant il y a dix ans, j'ai comme qui dirait contaminé votre programme multi-agent ! Je le sens !"  
"Je commence à être perdu !" avoua Odd.  
"Moi aussi ! J'ai mal au crâne maintenant !" continua Ocelot.  
"Moi un peu perdu, c'est tout !" déclara Eric.  
"Moi je me demande surtout pourquoi il sent notre programme multi-truc !" termina Ulrich.  
"En le contaminant, c'est commet si une partie de moi faisait parti de lui !" répondit X.A.N.A.  
"Qu'est-ce que tu veux X.A.N.A. ?" demanda soudainement Jérémie.  
"Le Super-Calculateur ! Je comptais l'allumer moi-même bientôt mais je vous remercie de l'avoir fait à ma place !"  
"Là ma grande, tu peux compter la dessus et boire de l'eau !" déclara Odd en armant ses bras.  
"Autant vous le dire, je ne suis pas le seul à le vouloir !"  
"Hein ? Odd n'attaque pas !" s'interposa Ulrich. "Qui d'autre le veux ?"  
"Votre erreur !"  
"Le programme multi-agent ?" demanda Jérémie. "C'est pas possible ! C'est à cause de ta contamination ?"  
"Sûrement ! Mais seule, je ne peux pas faire grand chose, je vous propose une alliance !"  
"Ben voyons, et tes monstres te servent à rien ?" demanda Odd toujours prêt à tirer.  
"Je ne les contrôle pas ! Votre idiot de programme les reprogramme pour se retourner contre moi ! J'en ai eu la preuve tout à l'heure !"  
"Ah la nulle !" se moqua Ocelot. "Et tu peux rien faire d'autre ?"  
"Pour obtenir ce que je voulais j'ai dû aussi perdre, une partie de ma puissance ! Me rendant aussi vulnérable qu'un humain ! Je ne sais pas comment détruire cet ennemi et c'est pour ça que je propose une alliance ! Je vous donne vingt-quatre heures pour réfléchir ! N'essayez pas d'éteindre le Super-Calculateur, je peux le rallumer à distance !"  
Soudain, la créature disparut comme les Lyoko-Guerriers quand ils rentrent sur terre.  
"Sympa X.A.N.A ! Elle nous trouve plus puissants qu'elle et elle vient nous supplier de l'aider !" remarqua Odd.  
"Tu l'appelles au féminin maintenant ?" demanda Ulrich.  
"Bah, ça ressemblé à une femme notre adversaire, alors j'emploie le féminin !"  
"Mouais... Jérémie on fait quoi ?"  
"Revenez tous sur terre ! ça ne sert à rien de rester sur Lyoko, je vais vous dévirtualiser, vous le nombre que vous êtes sur Lyoko ça va prendre du temps, je commence par les filles !"  
"Je peux pas rester encore un peu ? Je viens à peine d'arriver !" demanda Odd.  
"Si tu veux, on se fait dévirtualiser les derniers et on se bat pour voir le meilleur !" proposa Ulrich.  
"Moi ça me va !"  
"J'ai l'impression d'être un peu oublié dans cette histoire !" remarqua Eric.  
"Moi aussi je veux me battre !" déclara Ocelot.  
"Vous par contre, une fois sur terre, vous allez retourner dans vos chambres !" coupa Ulrich. "Vous ne savez pas à quel point c'est dangereux ce genre de situation ! Et pas un mot à qui que ce soit "  
"Mais enfin, on peut quand même vous aider ! Maintenant qu'on est au courant !" tenta Eric.  
"Désoler les jeunes ! Mais croyez nous ! On a frôlé la mort plus d'une fois à cause de X.A.N.A., et on veut pas que quelqu'un d'autre subisse nos problèmes !" expliqua Odd en souriant.  
"Et puis, la dernière fois qu'on a pris quelqu'un en plus dans l'équipe, il s'est fait manipuler par X.A.N.A. !"  
"Pas question de refaire des clones complètement neuneu !"  
"Mais enfin..." voulut continuer Eric avant de se faire couper la parole par Ulrich.  
"Votre aide serait vraiment la bienvenue, mais c'est impossible ! Maintenant faites ce qu'on dit sans discuter !"  
"Bien professeur..." répondirent en chœur les deux élèves même si Eric n'avait pas le professeur Stern.  
Soudain, les deux enfants disparurent, laissant Ulrich et Odd seul.  
"Professeur ! ça fait trop drôle d'entendre ça maintenant !" sourit Odd. "ça me rappelle des souvenirs !"  
"Comme quand tu te prenais plein de râteau ?"  
"Rigole ! Mais au moins j'étais l'un des mecs les plus populaires quand même !"  
"Oui ! Populaire auprès des filles qui voulaient te donner des gifles !"  
"Rigole ! En attendant, tu baisse ta garde !" ria Odd en tirant sur son meilleur ami qui l'évita sans problème.  
Pendant ce temps, sur terre, Jérémie accueillit le reste de l'équipe.  
"Content de vous revoir sur terre !" salua celui qui était surnommé Einstein.  
"Merci ! ça faisait tout drôle de revivre ce genre d'expérience !" remarqua Yumi.  
"X.A.N.A. est vraiment de retour ?" demanda Aelita.  
"On peut vous le confirmer !" répondit Ocelot. "J'aimerais voir sous son casque pour voir de quoi elle a l'air votre X.A.N.A. !"  
"Elle avait une forme humaine ?" demanda Yumi. "C'est William qui sera content de ne plus être utilisé !"  
"Je l'ai justement appelé pendant que je vous ramenais sur terre ! Il a l'intention de se ramener le plus vite possible, il était en Angleterre pour rendre visite à un cousin !" continua Jérémie.  
"Mieux vaut qu'il soit au courant ! Mais c'est quoi cette histoire d'alliance ?" demanda Aelita.  
"Pour résumer, X.A.N.A. et moi on a créé sans le vouloir un être plus puissant que lui ! A cause de mon programme multi-agent !" expliqua Jérémie.  
"Attend si c'est vrai, pourquoi il a fallu dix ans pour que ça se remarque ?" demanda Yumi. "Moi je pense que X.A.N.A. veut nous mener en bateau !"  
"C'est bien le problème ! ça peut-être à la fois possible et impossible ! Après tout, on peut bien faire une retour vers le passé alors que les scientifiques affirment que c'est impossible !" continua Jérémie qui en comprenait plus rien.  
"Je peux donner mon avis ?" demanda soudainement Cid.  
"Vas-y !" approuva Aelita.  
"Même si c'est pas nous qui avons réveillé X.A.N.A., il est possible que par contre, on ait réveillé ce que vous appelez le programme multi-agent ! Après tout, il était endormit quand..."  
"Quand le Super-Calculateur était éteint ! Et s'il a effectivement une partie de X.A.N.A. en lui..."  
"X.A.N.A. nous dirait donc la vérité !" coupa Yumi. "Mais comment le savoir ?"  
"Il y a un moyen ! Vérifier si le programme est encore dans la mémoire du Super-Calculateur ! Comme X.A.N.A., il a dû se détacher de la mémoire pour être plus libre et éviter d'être effacé ! Mais ça peut me prendre toute la nuit !"  
"Je vais ramener ces enfants dans le dortoir du collège !" remarqua Yumi.  
"Quoi ? Mais..." tenta Ayumi avant de se faire coupa par sa cousine.  
"Pas de mais ! On va laisser Jérémie et Aelita faire leurs recherches et vous retourner au bahut compris ?"  
"Oui Yumi..." répondit Ayumi apeurée. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait sa cousine aussi en colère.  
Plus tard, après avoir ramené les jeunes élèves de Kadic dans les dortoirs, Yumi, accompagné de Ulrich, avoua à ce dernier ses peurs quand ils retournèrent voir leurs amis.  
"J'ai si peur... On était si bien pendant ces dix ans sans danger... Sans avoir peur que X.A.N.A. va nous attaquer et s'en prendre a notre famille !"  
"Ne t'en fais pas, je pense pas que la situation sera pire cette fois, regarde, on s'en est sortis quand il... Enfin elle... Nous a lancé des missiles, tenter de nous transformer en glace et j'en passe les pires ! Crois moi, on va s'en sortir !"  
"Nous peut-être mais..."  
"Si tu t'inquiètes pour ta cousine et ses nouveaux amis, je suis sûr qu'ils saurons quoi faire, même s'ils ne participerons pas à nos missions... Si on y arrive..."  
Pendant ce temps dans la chambre d'Éric et Cid, ces derniers étaient en réunion secrète avec Ocelot.  
"On va pas les laisser s'occuper de ça seuls !" remarqua Ocelot. "Moi je dis qu'on dois les convaincre qu'on peut leurs être utile !"  
"Je sais pas... Même eux, ils n'ont pas réussi à vaincre l'espèce de nana qu'on a vu sur Lyoko, alors en quoi on les aidera ?" coupa Éric. "Et puis ça a l'air dangereux tout ça !"  
"C'est dangereux !" avoua Cid. "Si j'en crois tout ce que j'ai vu dans cet ordinateur et les dires de l'ami du professeur !"  
"Et alors ? Si eux ils ont réussi à survivre alors qu'ils avaient notre âge, je vois pas pourquoi nous on y arriverais pas !" rajouta Ocelot. "Et puis nous, comparé à eux, on est les plus proches de l'usine !"  
"Tu marques le point le plus important qu'ils n'ont pas pris en compte !" déclara Cid. "Et je dois avouer que cette histoire m'intéresse vraiment !"  
"Au cas où vous auriez oublié, votre professeur, M. Stern est souvent dans ce bahut aussi ! Donc lui aussi il peut intervenir quand il veut !"  
"Mais il est seul ! Il nous a sous la main dans ce cas !" remarqua le plus excité des garçons. "Et puis pourquoi tu les justifies ? Tu as peur ou quoi ?"  
"C'est pas ça, mais... Quand on s'est retrouvés face à cette Xana, j'ai eu comme une étrange impression ! A la fois de la peur et de l'excitation ! Je sentais qu'elle était forte mais faible à la fois !"  
"Me dis pas qu'elle te fait de l'effet cette nana ! C'est vrai qu'elle avait un masque mais si ça se trouve elle a pas un visage humain !"  
"Mais surtout, il y a un détail que vous oubliez parmi nous ! Ayumi !"  
"En quoi elle est un problème ?"  
"Sa cousine fait partie de ces... Lyoko-Guerriers, comme ils disent ! Même si Ayumi veut participer à cette aventure, je pense pas que sa cousine le soit elle !"  
Au même moment dans la chambre des deux filles.  
"Elle m'énerve la cousine !!" s'énerva doucement sans qu'on l'entende, Ayumi.  
"Mais elle n'a pas tort, c'est dangereux comme mission !" remarqua Reila.  
"Je parlais pas de ça ! Ce qui m'énerve c'est qu'elle m'ait rien dit !" bouda la demoiselle.  
"tu n'étais pas au Japon à ce moment là ? Et surtout on avait même pas 5 ans !"  
"Je sais... Mais elle aurait pu me raconter tout ça quand même !"  
"Vu ce qu'ils ont vécu, c'est un peu dur à croire tu ne penses pas ?"  
"Oui c'est vrai ! Mais maintenant que je suis au courant, hors de question de laisser Yumi me mettre à l'écart !"  
"Je dois avouer que toute cette histoire m'intéresse moi aussi ! Ta cousine ne nous a pas tout dit !"  
"Je sais ! Mais elle a l'air perdu aussi ! C'est bien demain qu'ils ont rendez-vous avec leur ennemie ?"  
"Oui ! Tu as une idée ?"  
"Pas vraiment ! Mais je ferais tout pour les aider !" Jura Ayumi en s'allongeant dans son lit pour s'endormir. "Bonne nuit Reila !"  
"Bonne nuit Ayumi !"  
Dans l'usine, Yumi et Ulrich arrivèrent près de leurs amis pour avoir des nouvelles.  
"Alors ? Où s'en est les recherches ?" demanda directement Ulrich.  
"La plus mauvaise des nouvelles, c'est que je ne contrôle vraiment pas le programme Multi-agent que j'ai créé... X.A.N.A. avait raison !" répondit Jérémie qui quittait l'écran des yeux. "J'ai trouvé aussi le réplika dans lequel se trouve sûrement X.A.N.A. !"  
"Mais sans le Skid, c'est impossible de nous y rendre !" remarqua Aelita. "Mais la nouvelle la plus surprenante, c'est que notre ennemi possède vraiment une forme humaine... Ou plutôt, est humaine !"  
"X.A.N.A. est vraiment humain... Enfin humaine ?" demanda Yumi.  
"Apparemment c'est vrai !" Assura Odd qui était assis à côté du siège de Jérémie.  
"Elle l'a dit elle-même ! Pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait elle a dû aussi perdre, une partie de ma puissance, la rendant aussi vulnérable qu'un humain !"  
"Mais pourquoi avoir fait ça ?" demanda Yumi.  
"Rappelez-vous que le plus gros défaut de X.A.N.A. était de ne rien savoir sur l'homme, sa mentalité, sa personnalité, ses pensées et autres choses qui font qu'on est différents d'un programme !" expliqua Aelita.  
"Mais comment..." commença Odd avait d'être couper par Jérémie.  
"Le code terre sans doute ! Ou un autre moyen, dans son laboratoire caché qui à été épargné par notre programme !"  
"Moi je parie le code terre ! Et vous ?"  
"C'est la solution la plus probable en effet ! Donc, à cause de sa forme humaine, X.A.N.A. est aussi puissant qu'un Lyoko-guerrier, créer des monstres fait partie de son pouvoir sans doute, mais elle doit être limitée ! Ce qui explique son envie pour l'alliance !"  
"Mais elle veut le Super-Calculateur !" remarqua Yumi. "Pourquoi elle ne vient pas le chercher ?"  
"Elle est humaine maintenant ! Elle ne peut plus rien faire d'extra-ordinaire, sauf par la translation ! Mais pour ça, elle doit le faire dans une des tours de Lyoko et ça se verrait facilement !" expliqua Aelita.  
"Maintenant vient la question la plus importante !" coup Odd. "On fait quoi ? On accepte ou on refuse et on éteint le Super-Calculateur ?"  
"On va encore y réfléchir et on votera demain avant notre rendez-vous avec X.A.N.A. vous êtes d'accord ?" proposa Jérémie.  
"Je sais pas si j'arriverai à dormir !" remarqua Odd.  
"Pareil pour moi !" avoua Yumi.  
"Idem !" continua Ulrich. "Savoir le Super-Calculateur de nouveau allumé ça me fait peur !"  
"Je vais rester ici !" assura Jérémie. "Je dois regarder tout les programmes du Super-Calculateur en profondeur ! Il a beaucoup plus de secret qu'il n'y parait !"  
"Je vais rester avec lui, ne vous en faîtes pas !" déclara Aelita.  
"Très bien, mais en cas de pépin, appelez-nous !" avertit Ulrich en se préparant à partir. "Je vais avoir une sale tête demain en cours !"  
"M'en parles pas ! J'avais rendez-vous avec une des actrices de ma série, je vais devoir annuler !" soupira Odd en se relevant.  
"Tu ne changeras jamais !" sourit Yumi amusée par les dire du blond. "Et tu as toujours ton appétit ?"  
"Faut voir ! Invitez moi à manger chez vous et on verra !"  
Pour tout les Lyoko-Guerriers, anciens et nouveaux, la nuit fut des plus longue et des plus pénibles. Jérémie et Aelita trouvèrent des programmes inconnus et impressionnants. Ulrich et Yumi chez eux, étaient tellement inquiets n'arrivèrent qu'a dormir deux heures. Odd n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, il cherchait une excuse bidon pour s'excuser pour ne pas aller à son rendez-vous romantique. Dans un avion, William était très inquiet et avait peur que X.A.N.A. l'attaque. Pour Eric et Cid, il avaient à peine dormi car chacun cherchait un moment pour retourner là-bas sans problème. Ayumi cherchait a tout prix comment convaincre sa cousine qu'elle sera utile avant de s'endormir. Reila pour se changer les idées avait le nez dans un livre d'aventure. Ocelot, seul dans sa chambre, était le seul à avoir trouvé le sommeil sans problème.  
Le lendemain, la bande d'amis du collège Kadic se réunit à chaque moment de libre de la journée, ce qui n'échappa à Ulrich. Les voir réunis ainsi lui rappelait l'époque où ils combattaient X.A.N.A. et qu'ils profitaient de leurs temps libre et pendant la pause de midi, Ulrich se mit à penser.  
"Que faire ? On ne peut pratiquement rien faire, on est trop loin de l'usine... Enfin pas moi, mais je ne suis pas tout le temps à Kadic aussi... On pourrait demander de l'aide à ces enfants mais... Yumi ne sera pas d'accord aussi ! Mais ils sont notre seule aide et solution ! Il faut que j'en parle aux autres ! Quitte à me mettre Yumi à dos... J'espère qu'elle m'en voudra pas trop !"  
Puis viens le moment du rendez-vous. Pendant que Ulrich, Yumi, Odd et Aelita se faisaient virtualiser, Ayumi, Reila, Ocelot, Cid et Eric tentèrent d'entrer dans l'usine en douce. Chose ratée puis que Jérémie les avait repérés et tenta de les arrêter mais un imprévu arriva.  
William arriva dans l'usine au même moment. Obligeant les enfants à rentrer dans la salle avec William.  
"Y'a pas à dire, on est dans un sacré bordel !" remarqua William après que Jérémie ait tout expliqué  
"Je te le fait pas dire ! Maintenant tout dépend de nos amis qui sont partis pour le rendez-vous avec X.A.N.A. !"  
"Mais vous comptez faire quoi de ces mômes au final ?"  
"On veut vous aider !" déclara Ocelot.  
"Je veux en savoir plus !!" avoua Cid.  
"Un peu des deux !" continua Eric.  
"Super intention !" remarqua William. "Vous avez en gros les mêmes raisons ! Les autres sont au courant qu'ils sont là ?"  
"Non ! Mais on en a parlé avant qu'ils aillent sur Lyoko !"  
"Et ?" demanda Ayumi.  
"Vous le serez plus tard, maintenant, j'aimerais suivre la conversation, X.A.N.A. vient d'arriver !"  
Sur Lyoko dans le cinquième territoire, la bande de Lyoko-Guerrier se retrouvèrent face à leur ennemie de toujours, X.A.N.A., qui avait toujours la forme qu'elle avait pris leurs de leurs premier contact il y a vingt-quatre heures.  
"Alors ? Avez-vous enfin pris votre décision ?" demanda X.A.N.A..  
"Vu les circonstances, il semblerait que tu aies raison !" déclara Ulrich. "Et après avoir réfléchi chacun de notre côté... On accepte cette alliance ! Mais on émet des conditions ! Un, tu nous donne toutes les informations que tu possèdes sur notre ennemi !"  
"Deux, tu nous jures que pendant notre alliance, tu ne lanceras aucune attaque contre la terre !" continua Aelita.  
"Trois, tu ne nous poignardes pas dans notre dos !" termina Yumi.  
"C'est à toi d'accepter ces conditions sinon il y aura aucune alliance !" déclara Odd. "Alors ?"  
"J'accepte ! Je ne veux qu'une seule chose, me débarrasser de cet intrus de chez moi et récupérer des données !"  
"De chez toi ?" répéta Odd. "Cet intrus ? Et nous on est quoi alors ? Des parasites ?"  
"Vous êtes des invités, pour le moment !"  
"J'ai bien envie de briser l'alliance !" s'énerva Ulrich.  
"Du calme Ulrich ! Maintenant, X.A.N.A., j'aimerais savoir quelques trucs sur toi !" s'exclama Jérémie.  
"Désolée mais je dois partir ! Au fait, vous ne craniez rien contre moi, je ne suis pas sur Lyoko ! Ce que vous voyez là, c'est juste un sorte d'hologramme que je manipule à partir d'un autre ordinateur autre que mon Super-Calculateur que je ne possède plus !"  
"Quoi ? Mais..."  
"Ne vous en faîtes pas, je reviendrais dans deux jours ! Le temps de rejoindre mon autre Super-Calculateur !"  
"Pourquoi tu as perdu ton autre Super-Calculateur ?" demanda Jérémie qui comprenait pas.  
"Repéré par votre maudit programme ! Mais le second est plus sécurisé ne vous en faîtes pas ! Peut-être que je vous y emmènerais un jour !" déclara X.A.N.A. avant de disparaitre tout en parlant. "Du moins sur mon Réplika comme vous dîtes !"  
"Encore une fois, on est venu pour quelques minutes ! Je supporte pas ce genre de moment !" remarqua Odd. "Enfin, l'important c'est que tout se soit bien passé !"  
"Tu crois ?" demanda Ulrich. "On ne sait même pas dans quoi on met les pied !"  
"Dans un bon couscous boulette j'espère ! Tu crois qu'il y en a encore au collège ?"  
"Odd ! Je crois pas que tu pourrais le manger même s'il y en avait encore !" remarqua Yumi. "Tu n'es plus collégien !"  
"Je trouverais bien un moyen t'en fais pas !"  
"En attendant, vous feriez bien de revenir, des enfants attendent le verdict sur leurs vies !" remarqua Jérémie.  
Plus tard, de retour dans le monde réel, les anciens Lyoko-Guerriers se tenaient debout face aux élèves de Kadic, alignés comme dans une armée.  
"Jeunes gens !" commença Ulrich. "Depuis que vous avez découvert notre secret, moi et mes amis nous ne savions pas quoi faire de vous ! Soit on vous laissait à l'air libre, soit on vous prenait avec nous dans l'aventure !"  
"Et après discussion, et l'obstination que vous avez, d'après Ulrich, on a décidé à l'unanimité, sans compter William, que vous allez nous donner un coup de main !" continua Aelita à la surprise de tous les nouveaux Lyoko-Guerriers.  
"Bien évidement, il y a des conditions qu'a voulu imposer Yumi !" avoua Odd. "Vas-y Yumi !"  
"Si vous nous acceptons, vous devrez obéir à nos ordres sur Lyoko quand vous vous y rendrez !" déclara Yumi. "Vous ne parlerez à personne d'autre que nous et entre vous, des problèmes concernant Lyoko !"  
"Bien entendu, vous êtes libre de refuser !" continua William. "Croyez-moi, c'est pas un jeu tout ça !"  
"Le choix vous appartient ! Acceptez ou refusez !" termina Jérémie.  
"Que ce passe-t-il si on refuse ?" demanda Reila.  
"Rien ! Nous vous demanderons de partir et ne rien dire !" répondit Jérémie. "Vos réponses ?"  
"Moi j'accepte !" déclara Ayumi.  
"Et moi donc !" continua Ocelot toujours enthousiaste.  
"Moi aussi !" accepta Reila.  
"On commence quand vous voulez !" sourit Cid.  
"Je vais pas abandonner mes nouveaux amis comme ça !" avoua Eric. "On accepte tous au final !"  
"Très bien !" hurla Odd content. "Ne bougez pas je vais chercher des bouteille de limonade dans ma voiture ! J'avais pris ça au cas où ce matin ! Mais il me faut un coup de main !"  
Pendant que Odd et Ulrich allaient chercher les boissons, Ayumi attrapa sa cousine pour lui demander :  
"Pourquoi tu as accepté ?"  
Tu veux vraiment savoir ?"  
"Oui !"  
"Avant ça, j'aimerais savoir une chose ! Que penses-tu de tes camarades de classe ?"  
"Hein ? Bah... Ce sont des amis... Même si ça fait seulement depuis la rentrée que je les connais, je me sens bien avec eux !"  
"La voila la réponse ! Remercies tes amis ! Attends-moi je vais aider les deux autres en haut ! Les connaissant ils vont tout boire avant nous, surtout Odd !"  
"Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là ?" demanda Ayumi en voyant sa cousine prendre le monte-charge.  
"Peut-être que cet ordinateur est une source de problème, mais il peut créer aussi une belle amitié !" sourit Yumi quand elle fût seule.  
Au même moment, plus loin, dans une rue, à côté de l'usine, une jeune fille de treize ans ferma son ordinateur portable et dit :  
"Je serais près de vous que ce soit sur Lyoko ou sur Terre ! Mon super-Calculateur n'est pas aussi puissant que le votre mais il suffira, le temps que je vienne récupérer mon "chez moi" !"  
**Fin du chapitre**.  
_**REVIEWS PLEASE !!**_


	3. debut

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

rayast : Pourtant une alliance entre Xana et les Lyoko-Guerrier ça a dû traversé l'esprit de n'importe qui, enfin je crois... Si tu as apprécié le chapitre 2, tu appréciera sûrement les prochains, celui-là peut-être plus que ceux que tu as déjà lu jusque là car une grosse révélation sera faite ! Mais je dis pas quel genre de révélation !

* * *

**Avant le nouveau chapitre, cinq petits secrets sur la fabrication de cette fic** :  
1. Parfois, quand j'écris un chapitre, il m'arrive de penser à certain épisode de la série ce qui me motive et me donne de nouvelle idée pour la faire durer.  
2. Maintenant que les personnages principaux sont placés, je compte mettre des personnages secondaires pour rendre plus vivant la vie des héros, des personnages casse-pieds et des personnages sympa. Que vous découvrirez dans ce chapitre 3.  
3. Les mystérieux programmes du Super-Calculateur vont aider les Lyoko-Guerrier mais aussi les déranger si le Programme Multi-agent réussi à les avoir.  
4. Le deuxième Super-Calculateur, que possède Xana, possédè des territoires inconnus et étranges, même Xana a dû mal à les comprendre.  
5. Le nouvel ennemi possédè un corps sur Lyoko pour pouvoir se battre contre les Lyoko-Guerriers mais aussi des créatures plus étrange que ceux de Xana, en plus de pouvoir contrôle les siens.

* * *

**Fiche personnage :**  
Nom : Ishiyama  
Prénom : Ayumi  
Âge : 13 ans  
Description physique réel : Ressemblant beaucoup à sa cousine Yumi, elle s'est laissé pousser les cheveux pour en faire un signe distinctif entre elle et sa cousine. Mais comme Yumi, elle s'habille avec des vêtements sombres.  
Description physique sur Lyoko : Même costume que Yumi dans la dernière saison de Code Lyoko. Les cheveux plus long, attachés en natte, avec un éventail géant dans son dos.  
Description morale : Avec Reila, elle se comporte comme une vraie fille ordinaire, mais avec Ocelot, c'est un véritable garçon manqué et voit ce dernier comme le petit frère qu'elle n'a jamais eu car elle est fille unique.  
Rôle dans le groupe : Leader de la nouvelle équipe de Lyoko-Guerriers, elle sait quand prendre les bonnes décisions sur le terrain.  
Pouvoirs : Le petit éventail lui sert à se protéger des attaques ennemis et peut être envoyé. Le plus gros éventail lui permet de faire une grosse vague de vent balayant tout sur son passage, lui permet aussi d'envoyer ses amis plus loin sans les blesser. D'autres pouvoirs sont accordé a cet éventail taille géant mais ils sont encore inconnus pour le moment mais ils sont lié au vent.  
Aime : le sport, ses amis  
N'aime pas : rien en particulier  
Surnom(s) donné par Ocelot : Frangine  
**La prochain fiche personnage : Reila.** (Yue : les demoiselles d'abord)

* * *

**Note : Ce chapitre est selon moi très raté ! Mais je vous jure de me rattraper pour les prochains ! Désoler et j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même **!

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Début sur Lyoko**.  
Collège Kadic, le matin les réveils sont durs pour les pensionnaires de l'internat, surtout pour Ayumi, Reila, Cid, Eric et Ocelot. Depuis même pas vingt-quatre heures, ils sont officiellement des Lyoko-Guerriers pour aider les anciens Lyoko-Guerriers a combattre une menace crée par eux même sans le vouloir. Chacun d'entre eux avait mal dormi cette nuit là et le réveil le lendemain n'était pas facile, surtout pour Ocelot. Profitant du fait que tout le monde prenait la douche, Ocelot en profita pour dormir encore plus, mais son désir de dormir ne se réalisa pas car...  
"M. Félidé ouvrez la porte !" ordonna Jim Moralès.  
"Minute..." répondit doucement Ocelot en tombant de son lit pour se relever avec difficulté. "Y'a pas le feu... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"  
"C'est pas trop tôt !" remarqua Jim une fois la porte ouverte. "Il serait temps que tu te lève mon p'tit gars !"  
"C'est pour ça que vous cogniez contre ma porte ? Pour me réveiller ?" demanda Ocelot.  
"Non, je suis venu te présenter ton colocataire de chambre, il vient d'arriver, il y a une heure alors qu'on l'attendait cet après-midi !"  
"Quoi ?" demanda Ocelot soudainement réveillé.  
"Ton colocataire !" répéta le professeur de sport en faisant un pas sur sa gauche. "Voici Frédéric Xerxès !"  
"Drôle de nom !" remarqua Ocelot en voyant son nouveau colocataire de chambre.  
"Merci on me l'a souvent dit !" avoua le jeune Frédéric en souriant.  
"Bon je dois vous laisser, j'ai encore des choses à faire moi ! M. Félidé, vous l'aiderez à s'installer !"  
"Mais M. Moralès..." appela Ocelot alors que le professeur s'éloignait rapidement. "Bon entres..."  
"Merci ! J'espère que je te dérangerai pas trop !" remarqua soudain Frédéric en entrant avec son sac.  
"Y'a pas de problème... D'ailleurs si t'étais pas venu, j'aurais raté la salle de bain ce matin, d'ailleurs, je te montre rapidement où mettre tes affaires, car j'ai plus beaucoup de temps !"  
"Il n'y a pas de problème !"  
"Kyo !! Noon !!" ordonna soudain Ocelot à son chat qui venait s'installer sur le lit où allait dormir le nouveau colocataire d'Ocelot.  
"C'est ton chat ?"  
"Oui... Pitié dit rien au directeur ! Si je l'avais laissé chez moi, mes parents s'en seraient pas occupé et..."  
"Pas de problème ! Mais j'ai jamais eu de chat alors..."  
"Tu verras, il est gentil ! Un peu bête mais gentil ne t'en fait pas, même toi tu l'aimeras ! Voila l'armoire où tu pourras ranger tes affaires !" expliqua Ocelot en montrant le meuble. "J'ai mis mes affaires tout en haut, tu peux prendre le reste, car en général je laisse mes vêtements dans mon sac, car je suis assez feignant pour tout ranger quand je vais rentrer chez moi !"  
"Alors c'est quoi les affaires en haut ?"  
"Tout mes T-shirt marrant ! Regarde celui-là, je l'ai acheté avant la rentrée !" expliqua le Lyoko-Guerrier en montrant un t-shirt avec marqué dessus, "je suis bête mais fier de l'être". "J'adore ces t-shirt pas toi ?"  
"J'en ai jamais mis !"  
"Quoi ? Mais c'est grave ! Je t'en prêterai si tu veux ! Bon c'est pas tout ça mais je dois me grouiller ! Installes-toi bien !" souhaita Ocelot en prenant rapidement des affaires et sortir rapidement de la chambre laissant le nouveau venu seul.  
"Ici... Je pourrais mieux étudier le comportement de l'homme !" remarqua la personne en fermant la porte. "Et surveiller ces Lyoko-Guerrier en étant très près du Super-Calculateur... Le leurs et le mien !"  
Dans la salle de bain des garçons, Ocelot retrouva ses amis, à qui il avait expliqué la situation.  
"Y'a pas à dire, tu es dans une salle affaire !" remarqua Cid. "Comment tu vas venir au laboratoire sans éveiller les soupçons de ton colocataire ?"  
"Tu peux lui faire croire que tu viens nous voir dans nos chambres !" répondit Eric qui sortait de sa douche. "Et tu peux dire aussi que tu aimes sortir de temps en temps !"  
"Pas bête ton idée !" remarqua Ocelot. "C'est mieux que mon idée !"  
"Et c'était quoi ?" demanda Eric.  
"Lui faire croire que j'avais rendez-vous avec une fille !"  
"Très marrant !" se moqua Cid. "Sinon il est comment ton gars ?"  
"Cheveux noirs courts, plus petit que moi de quelque millimètres ! Les yeux noir aussi ! Mais le pire, c'est qu'il fait un peu fille, rien que sa voix, ça fait fille et garçon, trop bizarre ! En lui mettant une perruque, on pourrait le faire entrer dans le vestiaire des filles sans se faire remarquer !"  
"Pourquoi on lui ferait ça ?" demanda Cid.  
"Je sais pas... Pour s'amuser, ou lui demander comment c'est chez les filles ! Qui te dit que c'est pas plus classe que chez les mecs ?"  
"T'as vraiment des idées bizarres !" remarqua Cid en sortant de la salle.  
Pendant ce temps, dans l'usine, Jérémie avec Aelita mirent au point un programme important.  
"Avec ce programme, tu ne sera plus la seule à pouvoir désactiver les tours !" affirma Jérémie. "Les tests affirment que c'est bon !"  
"C'est vrai que je ne serai pas toujours là à temps mais tu penses vraiment que c'est indispensable ?" demanda Aelita.  
"Pas le choix ! Déjà rien que de savoir qu'on doit s'allier à Xana je suis pas rassuré !"  
"C'est vrai !"  
"Même si il y a Ulrich avec eux tout le temps, toi tu n'es pas si près de l'usine comment on désactivera les tours sans toi ?"  
"Vu comme ça c'est vrai ! Mais qui sera désigné pour avoir cette tâche ?"  
"Ah bah... J'avoue que j'y ai pas réfléchi ! C'est déjà difficile à faire ce genre de programme !"  
"Tu devrais te reposer !" s'inquiéta Aelita pour son mari. "Je sais que tu as l'habitude de faire ça souvent mais là ça fait presque trois jours que tu n'as pas dormi !"  
"Je sais mais..."  
"Pas de mais ! Pour l'instant, on craint rien, et puis on est habitué à ce genre de situation !"  
"Tu as raison ! Les vieilles habitudes reprennent le dessus, je devrais faire attention !" remarqua Jérémie en se levant.  
"Et rappelles-toi, aujourd'hui, Ulrich sera avec ces enfants sur Lyoko pour les entraîner et je serais avec eux ! En cas de danger, on saura quoi faire !"  
"Je sais ! Je vais aller me reposer, réveilles-moi en cas de problème !"  
"Ne t'en fais pas !"  
Pendant que Jérémie se reposait, au collège Kadic, les nouvelles Lyoko-guerrières apprirent pour Ocelot et son camarade de chambre.  
"Au pire des cas, s'il est sympa, on peut lui faire croire que tu sors souvent en douce pour une ballade, s'il nous voit dehors !" expliqua Reila le nez dans un roman.  
"Ouais d'accord ! Mais tu pourrais sortir du nez de ton roman ?" demanda Ocelot.  
"Laisses tomber !" coupa Ayumi. "Depuis que je suis arrivée ici et que je partage sa chambre, je l'ai jamais vue quitter un bouquin quand elle a du temps à tuer !"  
"Et ben ! Moi à par les bandes dessinées, je lis rien d'autre !"  
"Mais elle aussi !" remarqua Ayumi. "Elle lit tous ce qui est lisible, magazines, bandes dessinées, roman !"  
"Tous ce qui a une histoire ou qui peut être intéressant !" corrigea Reila.  
"Je me souviens que l'année dernière, elle a publiée une histoire dans "les echos de Kadic" !" se souvint Cid.  
"Ouais je m'en souviens ! L'histoire de ce chevalier qui arrive à notre époque est qui trouve la descendante de la princesse qu'il protégeait dans son époque !" raconta Eric. "Belle histoire, avec un fin réussi !"  
"Tu l'as lue ?" demanda Ayumi surprise.  
"Ouais ! En fait, j'ai fait en sorte que tout les chapitre soient reliés pour en faire un livre, enfin plusieurs petits livres, vu le pavé ! Alors j'en ai profité pour le lire ! Il doit encore être à la bibliothèque !"  
"Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?"  
"J'étais au club de lecture l'année dernière et on cherchait des volontaires pour en faire un livre pour la bibliothèque ! Alors je me suis proposé !"  
"Je t'aurai plutôt vu dans un club de sport !" remarqua Ocelot.  
"Les apparences sont trompeuses !" répondit Eric. "Pour revenir à ton problème ! On arrivera bien à s'en sortir, après tout le professeur Stern et ses amis ont réussi eux !"  
"Je pense pas qu'ils aient connu ce genre de situation ! Mais on peut toujours leurs demander sinon !" dit Ayumi en regardant autour d'elle. "Au fait, Eric, tu finis avant nous aujourd'hui ?"  
"Oui ! Alors ne m'attendez pas, j'irais à l'usine avant vous ! Y'a des choses que j'aimerais demander à nos aînés !"  
"Ah ? Bon d'accord !" répondit Ayumi surprise alors que la cloche de début de cours sonna dispersant nos amis. Alors que au loin, une fille regardait le groupe qui se séparait avec un sourire aux lèvres et marmonna.  
"Voici mes cibles ! Surtout le plus grand, c'est le plus intéressant de tous !"  
Le reste de la journée passa rapidement, quand Eric se rendit au parc pour se rendre à l'usine.  
"D'après M. Belpois, c'est dans le coin !" marmonna Eric en cherchant la plaque d'égout qui le conduirait à l'usine.  
"Excuses-moi ! Tu cherche quelque chose ?" demanda une choix derrière lui ce qu'il fit sursauter puis se retourna aussitôt pour voir une fille de sa classe.  
"Ah c'est toi, heu..." hésita Eric qui n'avait pas encore retenu les noms des nouveaux camarades de sa classe dont elle faisait partie.  
"Je m'appelle Mélissa ! Tu devrais t'en rappeler, on est dans la même classe !"  
"Ouais mais j'ai jamais fait gaffe aux autres dans ma classe !"  
"Moi aussi sauf à toi !!" répondit la demoiselle en se rapprochant d'Éric.  
"Tant mieux pour toi ! Mais je dois partir, on m'attend !" répondit le jeune homme en courant vers le collège laissant la demoiselle seule.  
"Il est timide !" conclut la demoiselle. "Il mignon !"  
"Bordel ! Elle a l'air casse-pieds cette fille !" remarqua tout seul Eric. "Va falloir aller ailleurs pour aller au rendez-vous !"  
Plus tard, après avoir évité certains problèmes comme des professeurs qui se baladaient avant leurs cours, Eric arriva enfin à l'usine sans problème, Eric ne trouva personne près du fauteuil.  
"Y'a quelqu'un ?" appela le jeune homme alors qu'aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. "Peut-être plus bas..."  
Au moment où il allait appuyer sur le bouton du monte-charge, il entendit un bruit provenant de l'ordinateur et alla voir ce qu'il se passait.  
"Qu'es-ce que tu as ?" demanda-t-il. "Je suis pas la bonne personne pour toi !"  
Soudain, il vit sur l'écran, une vidéo d'Aelita en train de se balader sur Lyoko dans le territoire de la forêt. Rapidement il prit le casque et parla dans le micro.  
"Allô Allô ? Y'a quelqu'un ? Ici Eric !"  
"Eric ? Tu tombes bien ! On a un problème sur Lyoko, va chercher mon mari !" répondit Aelita sur Lyoko.  
"Où est-il ?"  
"Il est parti se reposer normalement, dans la voiture !"  
"Je cours !"  
Sur Lyoko, Aelita faisait face à trois Tarentules qui lui tiraient dessus sans s'arrêter pendant qu'elle était caché derrière un arbre.  
"Pourquoi il y a des monstres alors qu'aucune tour n'est activée ?" demanda à voix haute la jeune femme en préparant son attaque.  
Soudain, la Lyoko-Guerrière vit en face d'elle une forme humaine entouré d'une sorte de brouillard sombre qui se dirigeait vers une tour qui se trouvait juste en face d'Aelita, sur un morceau de terre un peu éloigné d'Aelita, cette dernière activa ses ailes et fonça vers la tour en évitant les tires de ses adversaires. Arrivée à la tour, un fois à l'intérieur, elle ne trouva aucune trace de la créature étrange qui y était entrée et en conclut qu'elle avait utilisé la tour pour se rendre sur un autre territoire et en fit de même pour se retrouver sur le territoire de la montagne mais ne trouva personne.  
"Aelita ! C'est Jérémie ! ça va ?"  
"Jérémie ? Il y avait des monstres sur Lyoko et une sorte de créature qui avait un aspect sombre ! Et quand j'y repense..."  
"Quoi ?"  
"On aurait dit moi..."  
"Je t'envoie Eric, même s'il ne peut pas aider dans la situation actuelle, on sait jamais !"  
Pendant ce temps au collège, la fin des cours sonna, libérant le reste de la nouvelle bande de Lyoko-Guerrier. Sous les yeux de Frédéric, ou plutôt Xana.  
"Foncer directement à l'usine... Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent y faire ? Je devrais y aller aussi..."  
Au même moment, le portable de Ayumi se mit à sonner, il s'agissait de Jérémie.  
"Allô ?" décrocha Ayumi. "Oui, on était sur le chemin... Faire vite ? On va essayer ! On va prévenir le professeur avant, attendez ! Cid, tu peux aller chercher le professeur ?"  
"Pas de problème !" répondit le jeune génie de la bande en partant aussitôt pendant que le reste partait en direction de l'usine.  
Une fois arrivée à l'usine, toute l'équipe décida de rejoindre Eric et Aelita sur Lyoko. Ces derniers testèrent les pouvoirs d'Éric, jusque là inconnus.  
Réunis sur le territoire de la forêt, tous virent le jeune homme en plein test, plus précisément en pleine séance de tir sur des rochers.  
"Où tu vois des rochers ?" demanda Ocelot en regardant la direction où visait Eric. "Moi je vois rien, t'as une vue de super-héros ou quoi ?"  
"Je sais pas ! Je vois juste la cible au loin ! Même derrière les arbres, comme si je voyais au travers !" répondit le jeune homme en tirant sans prévenir pour toucher sa cible.  
"Une vue extraordinaire !" remarqua soudain Jérémie sur terre. " Très pratique pour voir les ennemies arriver de loin !"  
"Et combiné à son pistolet, un sniper hors-normes !" continua Cid à coté de l'ordinateur. "Et son pistolet qui fait épée, il est fait pour les combats à distance et au corps à corps ! Aucun défaut !"  
"Si !" coupa Eric. "Pendant que je regarde loin devant moi, je vois pas autour de moi ! C'est comme regarder avec des jumelles super-puissantes !"  
"Je vois, n'empêche que c'est un super pouvoir, j'espère que le mien sera plus classe !" espera Ocelot.  
"Et on est là pour les découvrir !" remarqua Ulrich. "Les filles connaissent déjà leurs pouvoir, il reste plus que toi ! Jérémie, tu n'as pas un truc pour nous aider ? Parce que à par son bâton qui sert d'arme, on a rien !"  
"On est en train de regarder, mais on n'a rien trouvé !"  
"Pas grave ! On verra bien le moment venu !" sourit Ocelot qui se tenait sur sa queue comme sur un siège.  
"Et son bâton n'a rien de spécial ?" demanda soudain Reila. "Tu n'as pas essayé de faire quelque chose avec ?"  
"Bha... J'ai pas trop essayé !" avoua le jeune homme en prenant l'arme qui se trouvait sur son dos. "A part faire la majorette pour rire un peu, j'ai pas trop réfléchi ! Et puis il est pas très grand, même l'éven..."  
Sans prévenir, le bâton se mit à grandir avec qu'il l'a dirigé vers ses amis, manquant de peu la tête d'Ulrich.  
"Je crois qu'on en a découvert un !" remarqua Aelita amusée. "Pas trop eu peur Ulrich ?"  
"Très drôle ! Maintenant qu'on en sait un peu plus sur vos pouvoirs, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses !" reprit Ulrich en sortant un de ses sabres. "On va voir ce que vous valez aux combats !"  
Sans prévenir, l'ancien Lyoko-Guerrier lança un Triplicata permettant à ses clones d'attaquer les deux garçons restant qui, surpris, ne purent que faire un bond un bond en arrière pour éviter les coups de sabres.  
"On voit qu'il continue à s'entraîner !" remarqua Aelita.  
"On fait quoi nous ?" demanda Reila surprise par l'entraînement proposé par le professeur de Kadic.  
"Vous leurs donnez un coup de main !" répondit Aelita. "Ulrich n'en a pas l'air mais il est assez fort pour vous battre tout les quatre, sans l'aide de personne !"  
Rapidement les deux demoiselles prirent part de la bataille, Ayumi aidant Eric tandis que Reila aidait Ocelot.  
"Ocelot pousses-toi !" ordonna Reila alors qu'une boule de feu se formait dans chacune de ses mains. "Sphère Ardente !"  
Ocelot, qui s'était écarté sur le coté droit de son professeur, vit passer deux boules de feux rapidement, loupant la cible qui les avait évitées.  
"Face à un adversaire qui privilégie le corps à corps, une attaque à distance est son plus gros point faible !" remarqua Reila.  
Non loin d'eux, Eric et Ayumi attaquèrent de loin la copie de leur professeur qui avait sorti ses deux sabres, l'un pour parer les tirs du jeune garçon tandis que le deuxième parait les attaques de la demoiselle, qui lançait son petit éventail.  
"Eric, continues de tirer s'il te plait ! Ne t'arrêtes pas !" ordonna Ayumi en rangeant sa petite arme.  
"Pas de problème !" répondit Eric alors que sa partenaire prit son plus gros éventail, le déplia.  
"Avis de Tempête !" hurla Ayumi en agitant son arme de la droite vers la gauche violemment, créant un vent brusque. Mais avant que l'attaque n'atteignit l'adversaire, ce dernier s'était écarté sur le coté mais en se blessant à l'épaule en prenant un des tires d'Éric.  
Pendant ce temps dans la réalité, Jérémie et Cid étudièrent le programme que Jérémie venait de mettre au point.  
"Pourquoi ne pas le mettre dans tout les Lyoko-Guerriers ?" proposa le plus jeune des deux génies.  
"Il ne peut-être lancé qu'une fois ! En fait, c'est comme une succession, Aelita doit se rendre dans une tour avec l'un d'entre eux pour qu'elle puisse lui offrir en quelque sorte une copie de ses pouvoirs pour désactiver les tours ! Et comme on ne peut le faire qu'une fois, on doit bien choisir ! Enfin, c'est Aelita qui choisira pendant cet entraînement ! Car il y a un défaut dans ce programme !"  
"Lequel ?"  
"Celui qui possédera les pouvoirs d'Aelita verra sa puissance d'attaque diminuer grandement ! Beaucoup de pouvoir ne signifie pas forcement beaucoup de puissance ! Il y a un équilibre à respecter et savoir utiliser intelligemment son pouvoir compensera son manque de puissance !"  
"Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?"  
"Pour faire simple, avec des chiffre tu vas comprendre !" remarqua Jérémie. "Imagine que chaque Lyoko-Guerrier possède dix point de puissance pour leurs attaques qui se répartissent dans chacune d'entre elle de manière équilibrée ! Par exemple, imagines que moi j'ai deux attaques ! Chaque techniques possédera cinq points de puissance ! Mais dans le cas où toi, par exemple, tu possédes cinq techniques, de manière équilibré, chacune d'entre elle ne possédera que deux points de puissance !"  
"Et dans le cas, ou l'un d'eux possède qu'une attaque, il possède dix points d'attaque, ce qui fait que lors d'un combat, tout peu changer ! Posséder autant de technique peut être plutôt handicapant !"  
Tu as tout compris ! Aelita devra choisir parmi eux, celui ou celle qu'elle pensera le plus intelligent pour porter le fardeau d'être presque inefficace face à l'adversaire ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Lyoko était aussi compliqué ! Si je n'avais pas cherché un moyen de faire ce transfert de données, on aurait pu faire une bêtise et mettre le monde encore plus en danger !"  
"Vous n'étiez pas au courant à l'époque ?"  
"Non ! Sûrement parce que j'étais trop concentré sur comment ramener Aelita sur terre, pour la sauver, elle et aussi son père, de la menace Xana !"  
"Ne vous en faîtes pas ! Vous savez ce qu'on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais !"  
Soudain, la conversation fut interrompue par l'apparition d'une fenêtre sur l'écran que Jérémie connaissait très bien.  
"Oh non ! Me dit que ça recommence..." soupira Jérémie. "Aelita, le Super-Scan m'indique qu'il y a une tour activée !"  
"C'est quoi le problème ?" demanda Cid qui ne comprenait rien.  
"Pour pouvoir attaquer notre monde Xana activait des tours sur Lyoko, c'est ce qui servait de lien entre la Terre et Lyoko !" expliqua Jérémie. "Rien qu'avec ça, elle a pu contrôler un avion de chasse pour armer un missile et tenter de détruire l'usine !"  
"C'est vraiment dangereux ! Vous croyez qu'elle recommence ?"  
"Si ce n'est pas Xana, c'est l'autre ! Aelita ! La tour activée se trouve dans le territoire du désert !"  
Sur Lyoko, toute l'équipe se rendit dans la tours la plus proche pour pouvoir se rendre dans le territoire du désert, et une fois arrivée.  
"On voit la tour d'ici, mais c'est loin !" remarqua Ocelot en regardant une tour au loin de couleur rouge. "On va mettre trois siècles pour s'y rendre !"  
"Jérémie, les véhicules s'il te plait !"  
Aussitôt demandé, l'Overbike qu'Ulrich utilisait avant, accompagné de l'Overwing de Yumi et de l'Overboard de Odd apparurent.  
"Trop cool ça ! Un planche de skate !" s'extasia Ocelot. "Je peux l'essayer ?"  
"Non on l'a fait apparaitre pour que vous la regardiez ! Évidement que vous pouvez essayer !" se moqua Ulrich. "J'espère que tu sais en faire !"  
"Y'as pas de problème ! Mais comment on va faire ? Y'a que trois véhicules !"  
"J'en ai pas besoin !" remarqua Ayumi en prenant son plus grand éventail. "En me mettant dessus, je m'envoler jusque là-bas !"  
"ça fait quand même trois véhicules pour cinq personnes !" remarqua Eric.  
"Moi je prend l'Overwing, il y a que moi qui sache le piloter ici !" déclara Aelita. "Je peux prendre quelqu'un avec moi aussi !"  
"Je viens dans ce cas !" se proposa Reila.  
"Et moi je prend le super skate !" ajouta le garçon-singe. "Eric, tu fais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?"  
Le jeune homme au pistolet laser regarda la tour, très concentré la-dessus.  
"Je vois de drôles de créatures près de la tour !" répondit le jeune homme. "On dirait des poux ou quelque chose comme ça !"  
"Des Kankrelats !" répondit Aelita. "Ils sont combien ?"  
"A peine cinq ! Mais il y a aussi un sorte d'insecte avec de grande patte, comme une araignée mais avec seulement quatre pattes ! Six ennemis au total !"  
"Une Tarentule !" soupira Ulrich. "A quoi pense Xana ?"  
"Vous avez faux, je vois qu'elle vient d'arriver près de la tour et elle se bat contre les créatures ! Elle utilise deux sabres contre les petits monstres mais elle semble débordée et ne fait pas attention à l'araignée !"  
"Alors on fonce !" proposa Ocelot.  
"On part devant ! Eric, montes derrière moi !" ordonna Ulrich. "Ocelot, pour comprendre comment piloter l'Overboard, suit bien les instructions de Jérémie et rejoins nous vite !"  
"Allez les génies ! Dites-moi vite, je veux rien rater !" hurla le jeune garçon en s'agitant sur place alors que tous partirent en direction de la tour.  
Une fois arrivés sur place, les choses avaient beaucoup changé entre le moment où Eric avait regardé et leurs arrivée. Le nombre de Kankrelat avait doublé et il y avaient maintenant trois Tarentules.  
"Eh !! Xana !" Appela Ulrich qui s'était arrêté pour qu'il puisse descendre avec Eric. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Le nombre de monstre a augmenté en si peu de temps ?"  
"J'ai tenté de créer des monstre pour m'aider ! Mais j'ai mal mesuré ma force, je ne suis pas encore habitué à ce corps !" répondit Xana qui venait de détruire deux Kankrelats. "Et l'ennemi en a profité pour me les prendre !"  
"Bon ! Les nouveaux, vous vous occupez des Kankrelats ! Moi je prend l'une des Tarentules !" ordonna Ulrich. "Aelita, tu fonce dans la tour quand tu le peux !"  
"Bien reçu !" répondit la femme aux cheveux roses qui continué à planer dans les airs. "Reila, tu peux m'aider en tirant sur les ennemies pendant je conduis ?"  
"Aucun problème ! Sphère Ardente !" attaqua la jeune fille en atteignant la tête d'une des Tarentules la détruisant aussitôt. "C'est pas solide ces trucs !"  
"Tu as seulement bien visé !" remarqua Aelita. "Le symbole de Xana est leur principal point faible ! Mais il faut frapper fort et juste pour les Tarentules, bravo !"  
Les deux autres Tarentules étaient occupées par Ulrich et Xana, qui se faisaient tirer dessus, les empêchant d'approcher et les forçant à utiliser leurs sabres pour contrer les lasers.  
"Dis donc Xana, c'est moi ou tu me copies ?" demanda Ulrich tout en restant concentré sur ses contres.  
"Comme si j'allais dévoiler mes capacités à mes ennemis !"  
"Tiens donc, on est plus allié ?"  
"Nous faisons front commun pour battre un ennemi gênant pour moi et pour vous, mais après on redeviendra ennemi !"  
"Je n'en doute pas ! Super sprint ! Impact !"" Ulrich fonça par surprise sur sa Tarentule, sauta et planta l'un de ses sabres sur la tête de la créature en plein sur le symbole réussissant à détruire ce dernier. Juste après, il vit Xana faire exactement comme lui. "La première qu'on s'est vu, tu n'avais pas les sabres ! Et maintenant tu en as !"  
"Je t'ai dis que je ne vous dévoilerait rien !"  
"On verra plus tard si on sera toujours rien sur tes capacités !" remarqua Ulrich en se retournant pour voir où en était la bataille.  
Grâce à un support aérien, composé de Reila et Aelita, la destruction des Kankrelats fut rapide et sans problème, car ces créatures étaient occupées à tirer sur Eric et Ayumi qui étaient cachés derrière l'éventail géant de cette dernière car tous les petits monstres leurs tiraient dessus et ils ne pouvaient que répliquer rarement par un lancer d'éventails et par un ou deux tirs de lasers.  
"C'était rapide !" remarqua Ulrich en se rapprochant alors qu'Aelita rentra dans la tour pour la désactiver. "Trop rapide !"  
"L'ennemi nous sous-estime peut-être !" remarqua Xana. "Après tout, c'est sa première attaque. Vu le nombre de créature plus une tour activée, il doit être fatigué !"  
"Possible ! Mais moi je me méfie !"  
"Ne restez pas là !" ordonna Jérémie. "Il reste une créature !"  
"Où est-elle ?" demande Eric.  
"Près d'Ocelot ! Et c'est pas une petite créature ! Foncez vite il est en difficulté ! L'Overboard a été détruit d'un coup il n'a aucun moyen de fuir !"  
Pendant que Jérémie appelait le reste de l'équipe au secours, Ocelot fit fasse à une créature ressemblant à un gorille mais possédant quatre bras.  
"Écoute Quatre-Mains ! On peut peut-être discuter ! Houla !" demanda Ocelot en évitant de se faire écraser. "Punaise, heureusement que je suis agile, sinon on aurait de la crêpe de singe ! Allez entre cousins, on doit se comprendre ! Ahhh ! Mais pourquoi je peux rien faire contre lui ?"  
"Essaies de tenir bon ! Les autres vont arriver !" prévenait Jérémie. "Essaies de trouver un symbole sur ce monstre !"  
"ça sera dur, mais je vais essayer !"  
Rapidement, après avoir évité de se faire de nouveau écraser, Ocelot passa en dessous de la créature et regarda sur tout le monstre en même temps, mais ne trouva aucun symbole.  
"J'ai rien trouvé !" s'énerva le jeune singe. "Je préfère fuir si ça dérange pas !"  
"C'est la meilleure solution montes sur l'Overboard et fuis par les airs !"  
"Ocelot, c'est Cid ! J'ai trouvé le symbole ! Normal que tu le trouve pas ! C'est dans la paume de sa main droite, celle du haut ! J'ai remarqué qu'il n'a jamais utilisé cette main pour te frapper et comme elle est presque toujours fermées, on voit rarement le symbole !"  
"Dans ce cas !" sourit Ocelot en retournant sur ses pas, laissant de nouveau l'Overboard pour foncer vers la créature qui tenta de nouveau de l'écraser. Ocelot l'esquiva d'un bond en arrière pour ensuite re-sauter dans la main du monstre pour grimper le long du bras, prit son bâton puis arrivé sur l'épaule de la créature.  
"Place au roi du base-ball !!" hurla le jeune homme avant de frapper comme un joueur de base-ball avec sa batte mais en frappant sur la tête du monstre, la violence du coup fit voler le gorille jusqu'à dix mètres en arrière, le faisant tomber dans la mer numérique. "Bha ? Comment j'ai fait ça ?"  
"Bravo Ocelot, bonne idée de l'envoyer dans la mer numérique !" félicita Jérémie. "Comment tu as fait ?"  
"Je sais pas ! J'ai juste frappé avec mon bâton !"  
"Ocelot !!" appela soudant Ulrich qui venait d'arrivé avec l'équipe. "ça va ?"  
"Oui ! Enfin je crois !"  
"Pour une première mission c'est plutôt mouvementé je trouve !" remarqua Eric.  
"Et on pense avoir trouvé la faculté de combat d'Ocelot !" coupa Jérémie. "On pense qu'il possède une force extra-ordinaire en plus d'une grande agilité ! Mais il possède un point faible énorme !"  
"Lequel ?" demanda Ocelot. "Je suis trop parfait pour en avoir un !"  
"Tu n'as aucun moyen de détruire les ennemis rapidement ! Sauf en les lançant dans la mer numérique !"  
"En gros, il sert pas à grand chose !" se moqua Ayumi.  
"Je n'en serai pas si sûr !" rectifia Cid. "Face à des monstres comme celui qu'il vient de battre, c'est même le plus efficace ! Et si je résume les capacités de combat de tous, pour les combat à distance, nous sommes très avantagés puisque sans Ocelot, vous ne faites tous que ça ! Et en combat rapproché, Eric et Ocelot sont les seuls !"  
"En effet !" remarqua soudain Xana qui était resté près d'eux. "Vu comme ça, maintenant votre équipe est équilibrée !"  
"Tiens, je t'avais pas vu toi !" avoua Ocelot. "Et toi, tu es quoi ? Distance ou rapproché ?"  
"Rapproché apparemment !" répondit Ulrich.  
"Les deux pour être exacte !" rectifia Xana.  
"Si tu le dis !" dit Ocelot. "On fait quoi maintenant ?"  
"Vous rentrez sur terre, il n'y a plus d'ennemi sur Lyoko, excepté Xana !" expliqua Jérémie.  
"Et puis, on a récupéré des données qu'on doit trier et regarder attentivement !" continua Cid. "Des données sur vous et le monstre inconnu !"  
"Sur King Kong ?" demanda Ocelot. "Si vous avez son nom, faudra me le dire, sinon on laisse King Kong !"  
"Même Odd l'aurait appelé comme ça ! Tu crois qu'ils sont frères ?" demanda Ulrich à Aelita.  
"Dans une vie antérieur peut-être !"  
De retour sur terre, tous rentrèrent chez eux ou à l'internat du collège, excepté Cid, Jérémie et Aelita qui regardaient les données récupérées et essayaient de voir qui pourrait remplacer Aelita pour les tours.  
"Reila semble la plus qualifiée !" expliqua Aelita en voyant la fiche du personnage de Reila. "Non seulement elle possède plus d'attaques que les autres, mais en plus, elle a montré qu'elle sait utiliser ses pouvoirs intelligemment !"  
"Des attaques de type feu, glace, foudre et roche !" lut Jérémie. "Un vraie magicienne ! Si on lui donne une copie de tes pouvoirs, elle saura sûrement comment s'en servir !"  
"Ulrich m'a dit que son dossier scolaire montrait qu'elle possède un assez bon QI, rien avoir avec Cid ou toi, mais des résultats excellents !" expliqua Aelita. "La personne idéale pour prendre ma place pour les tours à désactiver !"  
"C'est sûr ! Après moi, c'est la personne la plus intelligente du collège !" continua Cid. "Pour le peu que je la connaisse, je sais que c'est une fille inventive et imaginative ! Le fait qu'elle soit une magicienne lui va parfaitement !"  
"Dans ce cas, il va falloir faire le transfert le plus tôt possible ! Demain ?" demanda Aelita.  
"Il n'y a aucun problème je pense !" affirma Cid.  
"Tout de même, je savais pas qu'il y avait des fiches détaillées sur nos avatars sur Lyoko !" remarqua Aelita.  
"Remercies Cid pour être très curieux !" remarqua Jérémie. "Trouver autant de chose sur notre Super-Calculateur, j'aurais dû faire ça depuis longtemps !"  
A l'internat, Ocelot et Eric étaient reunis dans la chambre de ce dernier.  
"Tu crois vraiment que ça sera aussi facile la prochain fois ?" demanda Ocelot.  
"Je sais pas ! Quand j'ai parlé avec Madame Belpois, j'ai compris que plus d'une fois, c'était cent fois plus dangeureux que ce qu'on a vécu aujourd'hui ! Alors si tu veux mon avis, soit l'ennemi nous teste soit..."  
"Soit ?"  
"Soit il cherchait quelque chose !"  
"Mais quoi ?"  
"J'en sais rien ! Les deux génies en ont peut-être une idée !"  
**Fin du chapitre.**  
**REVIEWS PLEASE !! J'ai pas assez d'avis sur cette fic !!**

**Encore une fois merci à un ami qui corrigé les fautes !**


	4. 1er mission

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

zebestbh : Merci d'avoir apprécier le chapitre 3, en espérant que ce 4ème chapitre te plaira tout autant !

**Avant le nouveau chapitre, cinq petits secrets sur la fabrication de cette fic :**

1. Tout les personnages n'ont pas encore de nom de famille définie, c'est dur de trouver un nom original pour un seul, alors pour tous... Faut l'avouer, je suis pas prêt d'y arriver.

2. Concernant Reila, ce personnage provient d'une de mes amies que je considère comme ma petite sœur, c'est d'ailleurs elle-même qui à crée ce nom.

3. Toujours sur Reila, ma petite sœur étant une fan du film "Battle Royal", j'ai chercher un nom commençant par la lettre B, vu que le prénom avait déjà la lettre R.

4. Quand j'écris une fic, j'écoute toujours de la musique, histoire d'avoir les idées car quand j'écoute, j'imagine plein de chose avec la musique.

5. L'idée du "plus on a de technique plus on a une attaque faible" , c'est une invention de ma part pour rendre les combat plus distrayant, mais je l'avoue, c'est un peu bordélique, certain n'ont même pas du comprendre les explications donnée dans le chapitre 3 (moi-même je m'y perd)

**Fiche personnage :**

Nom : Béryl

Prénom : Reila

Âge : 13

Description physique réel : Cheveux mi-long noir, yeux brun, personne la plus petite de la bande. Porte des lunettes pour lire, donc assez souvent. Elle porte différents vêtements avec des motifs différents.

Description physique sur Lyoko : Une tenue de sorcière (robe noir, chapeau pointu) accompagné d'une baguette magique.

Description moral : La personne la plus intelligente après Cid. Possède une mémoire hors norme.

Rôle dans le groupe : Elle remplace Aelita pour désactivé les tours sur Lyoko.

Pouvoirs : Elle possède tout les pouvoir d'Aelita grâce à Jérémie mais possède elle possède aussi quatre magies lié à quatre éléments (Le feu, la glace, la foudre et la roche). Le fait qu'elle possède autant de magie fait d'elle la plus faible du groupe mais sa manière de les utiliser en fait une combattante redoutable.

Aime : Lire (roman, bande dessinée, magazine, journal), Ayumi (sa première amie), écrire des romans, dessiner. Elle est aussi très créative. Aime aussi tous ce qui sort de l'ordinaire.

N'aime pas : Ceux qui critique l'art sans rien savoir.

Surnom(s) donné par Ocelot : Sorcière (sur Lyoko seulement), l'écrivaine, B-R, memory-girl.

**La prochain fiche personnage :** Cid

**Chapitre 4 : Hypnose.**

Dans l'internat du collège Kadic, toute la bande était réuni dans la chambre de Cid et Éric pour admirer l'ordinateur portable que Jérémie avait offert à Cid pour les aider pour leurs nouvelle vie avec Lyoko.

« Trop fort cette ordinateur !" remarqua Ocelot. « T'as des jeux dedans ?"

« Achète-toi en un ! » répliqua Ayumi. « On en trouve des pas cher en ce moment ! »

« J'y compte bien ! »

« Tu compte en faire quoi ? » demanda soudain Éric.

« M. Belpois m'a installé dedans un programme qui s'appelle le super-scan qui permet de repérer les tours activés sur Lyoko ! » expliqua Cid. « Je rentre aussi des détailles de vos allez et retour sur Lyoko ainsi que sur vos missions ! »

« Un journal de bord quoi ! » conclut Reila.

« Oui ! Et j'ai aussi des informations sur Lyoko ! Pour l'instant c'est assez vide mais je compte bien le remplir ! »

« ça me fait pensé ! Reila, tu as reçu les pouvoir de Madame Belpois sur Lyoko ? »

« Oui ! Maintenant je peux désactiver les tours, du moins normalement... »

« On verra ça quand il activera une tour notre ennemi ! Au faite, on va l'appeler comment ? » demanda Ocelot. « Moi je propose Xanatwo ! »

« C'est un peu insultant envers Xana, tu trouve pas ! Même si c'est un peu notre ennemi ! » remarqua Ayumi.

« C'est pas faux... Alors... Pourquoi pas Mad-P ! P pour Program et Mad pour fou ! Le programme fou ! »

« Tu lui as trouvé un drôle de nom ! » critiqua Cid pendant que toute l'équipe sorti de la chambre. « Tu crois qu'il le prendrait comment s'il le savait ? »

« Bah mieux vaut avoir un nom marrant que pas de nom ! »

« Je suis bien d'accord ! » remarqua Éric souriant. « Et puis ce nom lui va bien ! »

« C'est vrai que ça défini bien l'adversaire ! » continua Ayumi.

« La majorité l'emporte ! » déclara Reila. « Le nom est adopté ! »

« Eh bien eh bien ! Qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? »

Jim Moralèes venait d'arriver sans prévenir dans les couloirs.

« Jeune gens, vous ne devriez pas être ici mais dans la cours ! La cloche va sonner dans cinq minutes ! Allez hop filez ! »

« Mais monsieur ! On vous à maintenant ! » remarqua soudain Ocelot. « Pourquoi vous êtes là ? »

« Moi je risque pas d'être en retard, allez, filez ! »

Rapidement, la bande d'amis partir dans la cours, laissant le professeur seul.

« Il mijote quelque chose ! Et je m'y connais, j'ai déjà vu ce genre de cas ! Même si je sais plus où et quand j'ai déjà vu ça ! » marmonna Jim en voyant les nouveaux Lyoko-Guerriers partir.

Ce que le professeur ne remarqua pas, c'était que derrière lui, une fumé noir sortir d'une prise électrique pour foncer sur le professeur et prendre possession de son corps.

Plus tard, dans la salle de gym, la classe d'Ayumi attendait le professeur Moralèes qui était en retard.

« Risque pas d'être en retard hein ? » soupira Ocelot. « Il commence à se faire vieux le prof ! »

« Te moque pas, il a peut-être eut un truc important à faire avant ! » remarqua Ayumi.

« Ouais comme boire un café ! » se moqua le blagueur de la bande quand soudain le professeur de sport entra en marchant comme un automate. « Il était trop fort son café apparemment ! »

« Regardez-moi dans les yeux ! » ordonna soudain le professeur Moralèes.

« Je regarde pas les mecs sans les yeux ! » ria Ocelot. « Je préfère regarder les jolies filles ! »

« Et t'en es fier ? » demanda Ayumi un peu énervée.

« Taisez-vous tout les deux et regardez autour de vous ! » marmonna Reila pour que les deux amis voient leurs camarades de classe le regard vide et le professeur leur parlait.

« Gloire à Xanadu ! »

« Gloire à Xanadu ! » répétaient les élèves.

« ça craint si vous voulez mon avis. » marmonna Ocelot. « On devrait partir. »

« Je crois aussi. » remarqua Cid. « On devrait foncer à l'usine. Ayumi, envois un message à Éric, pour qu'il nous rejoint là-bas ! »

« Franchement, il est pas sympa l'ennemi, lui choisi un nom et lui il le refuse ! » râla Ocelot.

Dans la salle où se trouvait Éric,en plein cours d'Anglais, ce dernier s'ennuyait devant un cours qu'il jugeait inintéressant, quand soudain, son portable vibra. Discrètement, il lu le message venant de Ayumi lui demandant de se rendre tout de suite à l'usine.

« Monsieur ! Je peux aller au toilette ? »

« Vous avez cinq minutes ! Pas plus ! »

Hors de la salle, le jeune homme se rendit vers le passage le plus proche pour se rendre à l'usine quand soudain il tomba nez à nez avec une de ses camarade de classe qui était en retard.

« Ah... Heu... Mélissa, c'est ça ? Tu es en retard ! Tu devrais... »

« Gloire à Xanadu ! » répondit la demoiselle le regard vide.

« Si tu veux, j'ai pas le temps ! » tenta Éric avant de voir le regard vide de la fille.

« Gloire à Xanadu ! »

« Hou là ! Je crois avoir deviné pourquoi on m'appelle à l'usine ! »

« Éric ! » appela soudain une voix. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Il s'agissait de ses amis qui sortaient du gymnase, poursuivis par une horde d'élèves qui se trouvait être leurs camarades de classe.

« Enfin te voila ! » remarqua Ocelot. « On a un problème de la taille d'une armée ! Ces mecs n'arrêtent pas de nous suivre, on ne pourra tous aller à l'usine ! »

« D'accord mais qui reste ici à retenir ces espèces de zombie ? » demanda Éric.

« On a besoin de Cid pour aller sur Lyoko ! » expliqua Ayumi. « Et Reila doit désactiver la tour, donc obligatoirement, ils doivent y aller ! Moi-même j'y vais pour servir d'escorte pour éviter que Reila se fasse dévirtualiser ! »

« Mais l'un de nous deux devra rester ici pour distraire les zombies ! » continua Ocelot. « Alors on fait quoi ? »

« Je vais rester ! » accepta Éric. « ça devrait pas être trop dur de les semer ! »

« D'accord, mais appelle nous en cas de problème ! » ordonna Ayumi.

« Je tacherai de ne pas oublier ! »

« Bonne chance pour la suite ! » salua Ocelot suivit de près par le reste de la bande.

« J'espère que ça va marcher... » marmonna Éric avant de prendre une grande inspiration puis crier. « Votre Xanadu est un minable ! Le roi des nazes ! »

La réaction fût immédiate. Tous les hypnotisés regardèrent Éric puis se lancèrent à sa poursuite.

« Heureusement qu'ils courent pas ! » remarqua Éric en courant pour que les zombies le suive. « Mais combien de personne sont dans cet état ? Mais j'y pense ! Le professeur Stern, il sait est pas au courant de tout ça ! Heureusement qu'il nous a donné son numéro de portable ! »

Rapidement, le jeune homme prit son portable à la main, et appela l'ancien Lyoko-Guerrier.

« Répondez ! » marmonna Éric. « Répondez ! Zut ! C'est le répondeur, ça veut dire qu'il donne un cours en ce moment ! J'ai plus qu'à le chercher ! »

Soudain, alors qu'il regardait autours de lui pour voir où se trouvait la plupart des zombies, il vit Ulrich Stern dans une salle, en train de donner un cours. Rapidement, il changea de direction, fonça vers la vitre où il voyait le jeune professeur mais au même moment, il vit la troupe d'élèves hypnotisés arriver. Devant la fenêtre, Éric frappa vivement contre le carreau paniqué. Ulrich voyant l'air paniqué du jeune élève de Kadic, s'empressa d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour lui parler.

« Que se passe-t-il jeune homme ? » demanda Ulrich en faisant comme s'il connait pas trop Éric.

Sans dire un mot, Éric montra la classe hypnotisé qui le suivait.

« Bienvenue dans le quotidien des Lyoko-Guerriers ! » plaisanta à moitié Ulrich. « Tu ferais mieux de continuer à courir ! J'arrive ! Essaye d'aller vers le passage près du parc je t'y rejoindrais ! »

« Bien monsieur ! » s'exécuta Éric.

« Les enfants, je vais devoir vous laisser quelques minutes, vous me ferez l'exercice trois page vingt en attendant ! » ordonna Ulrich en se dirigeant vers la porte pour rejoindre le jeune Lyoko-Guerrier. « Et n'ouvrez la porte à personne ! »

Pendant ce temps, dans les égouts, Ayumi, Reila, Cid et Ocelot se rendaient à l'usine en courant de toute leurs forces. Une fois à l'usine, Cid s'installa devant le clavier du Super-Calculateur, pendant que le reste de la bande se dirigeait vers les scanners.

« La tour activé se trouve dans le territoire de la forêt ! Et il y a aucun ennemi là-bas ! » expliqua Cid en vérifiant sur tout la carte du territoire de la forêt. « Fait quand même attention ! »

« No problemo ! » rassura Ocelot. « Hé, la sorcière ! Tu sais ce que tu as faire au moins ? »

« Il n'y a aucun problème ! C'est peut-être la première fois mais je sais ce que j'ai à faire ! » répondit Reila alors que les portes des scanners se refermaient.

« Scanner, Reila ! Scanner Ayumi ! Scanner Ocelot ! » lança Cid. « Virtualisation ! »

Sur Lyoko, au même moment, trois silhouettes apparurent dans les airs du territoires de la forêt.

« Allo la tour de contrôle ? On est sur place ! » blagua Ocelot.

« Je vois la tour activé droit devant nous ! » remarqua Ayumi. « Tu vois des ennemis Cid ? »

« Rien pour le moment ! Ça semble trop calme... »

« Elle est loin la tour ! » soupira Ocelot en voyant la tour rouge au loin. « On en a pour une heure à y aller ! »

« Dix minutes je dirais. » corrigea calmement Reila.

« Je vous enverrais bien les véhicules de nos prédécesseurs, mais on n'a jamais appris à les utiliser, alors va falloir y aller à pieds ! » s'excusa le génie du groupe.

« Toujours pas de nouvelle d'Éric ? » demanda Ayumi inquiète.

« Je vais essayer de l'appeler ! » répondit Cid.

« T'en fait pas ! » rassura Ocelot. « Ton mec est pas du genre à se faire avoir sans se battre ! »

« T'as dit quoi là ? » s'énerva la jeune japonaise.

« Moi ? » sourit l'homme-singe. « Rien du tout ! »

Au même moment, au collège Kadic, dans le parc, à coté de la bouche d'égout qu'utiliser les Lyoko-Guerriers pour aller à l'usine, Éric, qui attendait le professeur Stern, décrocha son téléphone qui venait de vibrer.

« Oui ici Éric. » salua le jeune homme en marmonnant. « Désoler de ne pas parler assez fort, mais tout le bahut est envahis de gars hypnotisés. Je suis dans le parc, j'attends le professeur Stern, j'ai pensais que le prévenir serait une bonne... »

« Gloire à Xanadu... » déclara soudain une voix sortant de derrière Éric.

« C'est pas vrai ! Désoler les gars, je dois raccrocher ! » s'excusa le garçon en courant. « Pas moyen d'être tranquille ! »

Soudain, apparut devant lui, l'adulte qu'il attendait.

« Professeur ! C'est pas trop tôt ! » souffla le jeune homme.

« Vite à l'usine, la situation a empiré ! » remarqua Ulrich alors que derrière lui, se trouvait beaucoup de personne, l'air absent qui le suivait.

« On risque pas de les amener avec nous ? » demanda le jeune garçon inquiet.

« Tu as raison ! » s'inquiéta Ulrich. « Mais il faut à tout prix que j'aille sur Lyoko, les autres ne savent pas comment ça se passe là-bas... »

« Pas plus que vous ! » coupa Éric. « L'ennemi n'est pas vraiment Xana ! »

« C'est pas faux... Mais moi j'ai l'expérience du terrain ! Alors on doit à tout prix se rendre à l'usine et direct sur Lyoko ! On va utiliser le passage dans le collège, ici, il y a trop de monde ! »

« C'est sûrement pareil là-bas ! »

« Peut-être, mais le passage sera plus accessible qu'ici ! Si tu réfléchie bien, le temps qu'on descende, les personnes manipuler par ce... Xanadu, c'est ça ? Enfin, ils auront le temps de nous voir, et de nous suivre et pire nous attraper pendant qu'on descend ! Alors que dans le passage du collège, au pire des cas, on joue au rugby ! Bon maintenant on y va ! » ordonna le professeur alors que Éric le suivait de près.

Sur Lyoko, en attendant, les nouveaux Lyoko-Guerriers arrivèrent à la tour sans problème.

« C'est quoi cette arnaque ? » râla Ocelot.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Ayumi.

« On a croisé personne ! Si j'avais su, je serais rester pas venu ! »

« Il a raison, c'est pas normal... » s'inquiéta Reila.

« Il a raison, derrière vous, des Frôlions ! » remarqua soudain Cid. « Il y en a cinq, faites attentions ! »

« Un coup devrait suffire ! » déclara soudainement Ayumi en prenant son plus gros éventail. « La danse du vent ! »

Donnant un coup du haut vers le bas, Ayumi créa une bourrasque se dirigeant vers les cinq Frôlions. Malheureusement, seulement trois d'entre eux furent touchés par la danse du vent et finirent par être tranchés en deux.

« Lames de vent... ça aurai été mieux tu crois pas ? » questionna Ocelot en voyant les dégâts de l'attaque.

« C'est Reila qui à trouver le nom, je l'aime bien, c'est très stylé ! » sourit Ayumi.

« En attendant, t'en a raté deux ! » se moqua Ocelot. « Ils sont pour moi ! »

Soudain, les deux derniers frôlions furent tranchés par deux autres éventails, de couleurs noir. Quand ils retournèrent dans les mains de leur propriétaire, les trois amis virent qu'il s'agissait de Xana.

« Pardonnez mon retard, mais j'ignorai que l'ennemi était passé à l'attaque. » remarqua doucement Xana.

« Parle plus fort ! » hurla soudain Ocelot. « Et puis, t'auras pu m'en laisser un ! »

« On n'a pas le temps, il faut désactivé cette tour ! » déclara Xana. « Votre ami est sûrement en difficulté ! »

Reila, en entendant ces mots fonça dans la tours. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle trouva face à elle Aelita.

« Madame Belpois ? » appela la jeune fille. « J'ignorais que vous étiez là... »

Brusquement, Reila fut projetée en arrière, sortant de la tour à la surprise de ses amis et Xana. Ces derniers se précipitèrent vers la sorcière.

« Reila ! » appela Ayumi affolé. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Le sosie d'Aelita, entouré d'une fumé noir, apparu. Elle les regarda un à un, leva la main en direction de Reila et se prépara à lancer une attaque. Une attaque qui ne put être lancé car un éventail noir toucha la main.

« C'est un ennemi ! » déclara soudainement Xana en récupérant son arme.

« Fallait le dire plus tôt ! » hurla Ocelot. « A l'attaque ! »

Ocelot fonça sur l'ennemi, le bâton à la main, prêt à donner un coup.

Mais soudain, la faux Aelita se mit à flotter dans les airs et pris la direction de la mer numérique pour y plonger et y disparaître.

« Mais c'est pas vrai... » soupira Ocelot. « J'ai rien à combattre... Ils ont peurs ou quoi ? »

« Il l'a rappelé ! » avoua Xana.

« Rappelé ? » demanda Ayumi. « Qui a rappelé cette chose ? »

« Notre ennemi ! Celui qui se fait appelé Xanadu ! »

« Mais c'était quoi ça ? » demanda Ocelot toujours dégouté de pas s'être battu. « Pourquoi il a la forme de madame Belpois ? »

« On en parlera plus tard, Reila, tu peux retourner dans la tour ? » demanda Cid.

« Pas de problème, mais comment on sait s'il y a pas d'autre monstre ? »

« Facile, j'entre en premier et je te préviens s'il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur ! » proposa Ocelot en entrant sans prévenir.

« Il tient vraiment à être dévirtualisé ? » demanda Reila en regardant la tour.

« Un vrai gosse... » soupira Ayumi avant de revoir Ocelot revenir le visage triste.

« Y'a rien, dépêche toi de finir... » ordonna l'homme-singe la tête baissé alors que Reila entra dans la tour à son tour pour pouvoir tout arrêter.

Au même moment où Reila allait désactiver la tour, dans la réalité, Éric et Ulrich se retrouvèrent entouré de personnes manipulés, les empêchant d'avancer, voir de s'enfuir. Toutes les personnes manipulés n'arrêtaient pas de dire la même chose : gloire à Xanadu.

« A force de les entendre, j'ai envi d'être sourd ! » râla Éric en regardant autours de lui dans l'espoir de trouver un moyen de s'en sortir.

« Pour une première, il a fait fort notre ennemi... » continua Ulrich.

« Mais pourquoi son espèce d'hypnose ne marche pas sur nous ? »

« Une fois, on s'est posé la même question quand Jérémie s'est fait manipuler et pas nous ! La réponse était parce que nous, on est aller sur Lyoko et pas lui ! »

« Cid a eu de la chance alors de pas s'être fait avoir alors ! »

« En faite, Jérémie l'a forcé à aller sur Lyoko, pour éviter qu'il subit le même sort ! »

Soudain, les voix des personnes manipulé se tus pendant quelques secondes, à la surprise des deux piégés. Quand le plus proche d'eux, c'est à dire Jim, leva la tête, ça première réaction fut.

« Bah ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait tous là ? »

« Ce n'est rien Jim ! » sourit Ulrich alors que le portable d'Éric sonna. « Tout va s'arranger dans pas longtemps ! »

« Oui ? Vous avez réussi ? C'est super ! Mais va falloir faire un retour vers le passé ! »

« Heureusement que j'ai prévenu les autres ! » souffla le professeur Stern.

« Retour vers le passé ! » termina Éric en raccrochant son téléphone alors qu'une lumière provenant de l'usine les envahis pour pouvoir revivre leur journée.

Dans la chambre de Cid et Éric, toute la bande de nouveau réuni.

« Allez fait pas la tête ! » dit Cid à Ocelot.

« C'est pas juste, j'ai rien eu comme monstre ! » soupira Ocelot sur l'un des lit.

« Te plaint pas vieux ! Moi aussi j'en ai pas eu un seul ! » tenta Éric.

« Oui mais toi, tu as une excuse, t'étais sur terre ! »

« Tu vas pas faire la tête pour ça, t'auras d'autres occasion pour te battre ! » remarqua Ayumi.

« On verra ça plus tard ! » coupa Cid en ranger son ordinateur portable. « Je vous rappel que M. Moralèes va bientôt arriver ! Et apparemment, il va nous poser des problèmes ! »

« Tu m'étonne ! Déjà que nos prédécesseurs l'avaient sur le dos, j'imagine pas pour nous ! » remarqua Éric qui commençait à partir. « Sinon Cid, tu as une idée de cette ennemi qui ressemble à madame Belpois ? »

« Aucune, je pensais que Xana en avait une idée, je compte essayer de lui parler quand on en aura le temps ! »

« Quand même, c'est pas pratique quand on y pense ce retour vers le passé ! » avoua Ocelot pour changer de sujet histoire de détendre l'atmosphère. « Imaginez qu'on passe un moment embêtant, genre un contrôle en biologie, et que à peine fini, on doit faire un retour pour éviter un problème... On devra refaire ce contrôle... ça craint... Mais d'un coté ! »

« Réfléchie pas trop, ça pourrais crée un court-circuit ! » se moqua Ayumi.

« Ah ah... Très drôle ! » ironisa Ocelot. « N'empêche que le jour où ça arrivera, il va m'entendre l'autre ! »

« Qui va t'entendre ? » demanda soudain Jim qui venait d'arriver. « Et qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Vous devriez être dans la cours, tous autant que vous êtes ! »

« Bah et vous ? » demanda Ocelot.

« C'est le surveillant des dortoirs ! » répondit Reila. « Il fait sa ronde pour surveiller d'éventuel élèves qui reste dans leurs chambres qui veulent faire la grâce matinée ! »

« Exactement ! » approuva le professeur. « Alors maintenant, tout le monde dehors ! »

« On est désolé monsieur ! Mais j'étais venu chercher mon ordinateur potable dans ma chambre, que je voulais justement leurs montrer ! » expliqua Cid.

« Ah !! Tu sais t'en servir ? » demanda soudain Jim. « Je viens juste de m'en acheter un mais j'y comprend pas grand chose, internet veut pas marcher ! Si tu arrive à m'aider pour ça, je ferai comme si j'avais rien vu sur votre balade ici ! »

« ça marche ! Merci Monsieur ! » saluèrent la bande d'ami.

« Pas mal votre idée de taper la discute avec ! » félicita Éric.

« Merci ! »

Dans les escaliers, ils croisèrent Mélissa, qui, à peine les avoir, se jeta sur Éric en criant :

« Enfin te voilà, depuis le temps que je te cherchais ! »

« En général c'est à moi qu'elles disent ça ! » déclara Ocelot en voyant Éric se débattre alors que la demoiselle s'était accroché a son cou.

« Plutôt... expressive comme fille ! » continua Cid.

« Très expressive ! » corrigea Reila.

« On peut savoir qui c'est ? » demanda Ayumi en les fusillant du regard.

« Il me semble qu'elle est dans la classe d'Éric ! » se souvenu Reila le jour où elle avait vu Éric avec sa classe.

« Exactement ! » approuva Mélissa. « Je m'appelle Mélissa ! »

« Et pourquoi tu te jette sur notre ami ? » demanda Ayumi qui avait l'air l'air énervé.

« La frangine me fait peur ! » avoua Ocelot en la voyant.

« Parce que j'en avais envie ! »

« Et moi j'aimerai que tu me lâche ! » ordonna Éric qui devait rouge. « J'étouffe ! »

« Oh pardon ! » s'excusa la fille en le lâchant. « Bon bah je pars devant, on se revoit en cours ! Je dois aller chercher un truc dans ma chambre ! »

« Si elle est aussi collante, on risque d'avoir des problèmes ! » remarqua Éric qui reprenait son souffle. « Galère... »

« C'est plutôt elle qui risque d'en avoir ! » sourit Ocelot en partant devant.

« Comment ça ? » demanda l'aîné du groupe qui comprenait pas.

« Il a pas une bonne vu. » marmonna Reila à Cid et Ocelot.

« Normal, il était occupé à se dégager l'autre folle. » remarqua Cid.

« Je suis content de pas être à sa place. » sourit Ocelot alors que les deux derniers de la bande les regardait sans comprendre de quoi ils pouvaient parler tellement ils parlaient bas.

**Fin du chapitre.**

Message de Yue :

Bon bah... Au final, j'a pas réussi à mettre les personnages secondaire comme je l'avais prévu et donc en réalité, ça se fera sur plusieurs chapitres je le crains... ça va être dur ! Mais que je vous rassure, j'ai déjà une idée pour les prochains chapitres, d'ailleurs, cadeau pour me faire excusé pour avoir mis si longtemps à mettre la suite, dans le prochain chapitre, Odd sera là car il a une annonce a faire !

Désoler j'en dis pas plus car ça reviendrait à donner toutes l'histoire du prochain chapitre !

En attendant je dis à bientôt pour la suite, et merci de laisser des reviews please !! ça serait sympa !


	5. mirage

**Avant le nouveau chapitre, petits secrets sur la fabrication de cette fic :**

1.Xanadu, si j'ai appelé ce nouveau méchant comme ça, c'est pour faire un clin d'œil au pilote de Code Lyoko, j'ai nommé : Garage Kid.

2.Le nom de famille de Cid provient d'un mathématicien. Pour ce choix, j'ai choisi une lettre dans le dictionnaire et j'ai chercher une personne qui pourrait être un génie. Coup de chance ce que j'ai trouvé puisqu'il est l'auteur de la théorie des jeux. Quand à son prénom, il provient des jeux Final Fantasy où dans ces saga, les personnages qui portent le nom de Cid sont toujours des ingénieurs.

3.Des fois, c'est en regardant un épisodes de Code Lyoko que les idées me viennent. Mais aussi en écoutant de la musique, plus particulièrement de la musique japonaise, voir des musiques de jeux vidéo tel que Final Fantasy.

4.Le nom de famille que Xana utilise en temps que humain (enfin humaine), c'est parce que je cherchais un nom commençant pas « X » et trouver Xerxès en lisant le manga Full Metal Alchemist, qui en réalité est le nom d'un roi. Sachant que Xana voulait le monde, je me suis dit que le nom d'un roi, ça lui irai bien.

5.Pourquoi avoir fait de Xana une fille, qui plus est qui se fait passer pour un mec dans le collège ? Ben tous simplement parce que je trouve que ça fait très féminin comme nom, sans donc à cause du nom « Anna », c'est assez proche faut l'avouer. Quand au fait qu'elle se fait passer pour un mec c'est tout simplement pour pouvoir tromper tout le monde et éviter d'être trouver facilement, l'idée provient du manga « Hunter X Hunter » où l'un des personnages de l'histoire se travesti pour ne pas être repéré par ses ennemis. (D'autant plus qu'on ignore si ce personnage est un homme ou une femme, merci Togashi-sama de faire planer le doute !)

* * *

**Fiche personnage :**

Nom : Neumann

Prénom : Cid

Âge : 13

Description physique réel : Le deuxième personnage partant des lunettes dans le groupe. Il a les cheveux brun, les yeux vert noisettes. Porte souvent un jean

Description physique sur Lyoko : Pas d'avatar sur Lyoko.

Description moral : Le plus intelligent de la bande, il mérite d'être le successeur de Jérémie pour être devant l'écran du Super-Calculateur. Même s'il aime sport, il arrive a avoir la moyen dans chaque sport, mais ça le fatigue vite. Grand joueur, voir champion, de jeu vidéo quand il a le temps, d'après Ocelot, c'est parce qu'il est souvent sur l'ordinateur donc il a l'habitude du virtuel.

Rôle dans le groupe : Tête pensant principal de l'équipe.

Pouvoirs : il manipule le Super-Calculateur, il a pratiquement tout les pouvoirs.

Aime : les épreuves intellectuels, les jeux vidéo, ses amis.

N'aime pas : qu'Ocelot lui pique son ordinateur pour jouer à des jeux, les virus informatiques, les tricheurs aux jeux.

Surnom(s) donné par Ocelot : le génie, la lumière, Tête d'ampoule, P'tit génie.

**La prochain fiche personnage :** Éric

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Mirage.**

Sur Lyoko, dans le territoire du désert, les nouveaux Lyoko-Guerriers s'entraînaient aux maniement des véhicules sous la surveillance de l'ancien Lyoko-Guerrier, Odd.

« Heureusement que vous aurez ça quand des tours seront activé ! » remarqua Odd en regardant Éric et Ocelot faire la course avec l'Overbike et l'Overboard. « Nous quand, on avait commencé nos aventures, on n'avait rien de tout ça ! »

« C'était pas trop dur ? » demanda Ayumi juste derrière sur l'Overwing avec à son bord Reila.

« Non ! Ça rajoutez du piment aux missions ! Ça me rappel quand on les avait essayé la première fois ! On faisait une course moi et Ulrich, puis après Xana nous avait envoyé ça nouvelle créature qu'elle voulait testé la tarentule ! On a dégusté ce jour là... La honte... Alors Einstein numéro deux ? Tu as enfin le coup demain pour les aidé rapidement ? »

« Oui, je pense que ça devrait aller ! J'ai tout mémorisé ! » répondit Cid qui était toujours dans le monde réel. « Bien ! Je crois qu'on va en arrêter là pour aujourd'hui ! »

« Déjà ? On a le temps tu sais ! » râla Odd.

« Vous peut-être ! Mais nous demain, on a cours ! » reprit Cid.

« Ha c'est vrai ! Heureusement que c'est que le matin ! » continua Odd.

« Eh oui ! Vive le samedi ! » sourit Ayumi. « J'y pense, y'a que Ocelot qui rentre chez lui ce week-end ? »

« Apparemment ! Il doit aller chercher des affaires en plus pour tenir deux semaines ! » expliqua Reila.

« Deux semaines ? Mais c'est carrément un déménagement ! Comment ça se fait ? » demanda Odd en voyant les deux jeunes garçons revenir. « Franchement, tu peux m'expliquer ? »

« Mes parents sont rarement à la maison, donc je dois dormir à l'internat en attendant ! » expliqua Ocelot.

« Ils font quoi pour être aussi occupé ? » demanda Reila curieuse.

« Pilote d'avion dans une compagnie ! » répondit le jeune garçon. « Donc souvent en voyage, d'où le fait qu'ils soient jamais là ! »

« Eh ben ! Moi j'en aurai profité pour faire la fête ! » ria Odd. « Et les autres ? Pourquoi vous restez cette fois ? »

« Moi, c'est parce que mes parents pensent que je reste pour travailler ! » commença Reila. « Ils font passer mes études d'abord ! »

« Moi, rentrer, ça veut dire aller chez Yumi ! » répondit à son tour Ayumi. « Et comme elle vit avec Ulrich, je voudrais pas les déranger, alors je reste ici, c'est pareil ! »

« Et tes parents ? » demanda Éric.

« Ils vivent au Japon ! Et franchement t'imagine si je devais retourner là-bas tous les week-end ? Je vais coûter cher ! Et toi, pourquoi tu reste ? »

« Moi je reste seulement une semaine sur deux, car j'ai cours le samedi, un fois sur deux ! Et demain, j'ai cours, alors je reste ! »

« Sans déc ! Je suis le seul à partir ? » remarqua Ocelot. « ça craint ! J'espère que vous vous amuserez pas sans moi ! D'un coté, vous pourrez garder Kyo ! »

« Ton chat ? Ton camarade de chambre peut pas le faire ? » demanda Éric.

« Non ! Je l connais pas assez, et il sait pas s'occuper d'animaux ! »

« Tu crois que nous on sait ? » demanda Ayumi. « Moi en tout cas, je peux pas ! »

« Pareil pour moi ! On est dans la même chambre ! » continua Reila.

« Compte pas sur moi vieux ! Moi et les animaux, on a jamais fait bon ménage ! » avoua Éric. « Mes pantalons ont fait les frais de plusieurs animaux j'ai même des photos de leurs triste sort ! »

« Aux animaux ? » demanda Reila choqué.

« Non mes pantalons... »

« Et moi, je serai trop occupé ! » déclara soudain Cid.

« Bon j'ai compris... Je le prendrais avec moi... »

« Moi je le faisais bien avec Kiwi ! » remarqua Odd. « Bon alors ? On reste ici ou on quitte Lyoko ? »

« On devrait partir je pense ! » répondit Éric. « On risque pas d'être attaqué et je pense qu'on maitrise bien les véhicules maintenant ! »

« Et moi j'ai mon sac a finir, ça m'énerve à dire ça, mais on doit rentrer ! » avoua Ocelot en soupirant.

« Vous êtes pas drôle les jeunes ! » soupira à son tour Odd. « J'allais vous proposer un jeu ! »

« C'est quoi comme jeu ? » demanda Ocelot intéressé.

Sans prévenir, Odd tira sur le jeune garçon-singe, le touchant à l'épaule. Ce dernier tomba à terre.

« Moi contre vous tous ! » sourit l'ancien Lyoko-Guerrier en sautant sur l'Overboard pour s'éloigner.

« Là je suis partant ! » déclara Éric. « Quitte à retourner sur Terre, autant que ce soit par combat ! »

« On va lui montrer qu'il faut pas nous sous-estimer ! » continua Ayumi. « Accroche toi Reila ! »

Les deux filles partirent à la poursuite de Odd avec l'Overwing, suivi de près par Éric et Ocelot avec l'Overbike.

Plus tard, le résultat ne surpris pas Cid qui accueillait ses amis de retour sur Terre.

« Y'a pas à dire, il vous à bien eu ! » déclara Cid. « Et vous ne lui avait pas enlevez un point de vie ! »

« L'écart de niveau n'est quand même pas aussi grand ? » demanda Ayumi.

« A croire que si... Et puis, il avait sa planche, on le voyait pas venir ! » remarqua Ocelot. « Je suis sûr que sans ça, on peut l'avoir ! »

« Si tu veux, on vérifiera ça demain si tu as le temps ! » proposa Odd. « Bon... Moi je vais y aller aussi... Je vous vois demain ! Bonne nuit les nouveaux ! »

« On va y aller nous aussi ? » demanda Reila alors que Odd prit le monte-charge.

« Cinq minutes, je vérifie un truc avec le Super-Calculateur ! » répondit Cid en pianotant sur le clavier. « Le voilà ! C'est une video de votre combat contre M. Della Robbia ! Je la met sur mon ordinateur pour que vous puissez voir ça ! Je me suis dis que ça vous intéresserez ! »

« Bonne idée P'tit Génie ! » approuva Éric. « ça peut servir ! »

Le lendemain matin, dans la chambre d'Ocelot, ce dernier faisait son sac de voyage, en prenant le risque d'être en retard sous les yeux de Frédéric, qui est en réalité Xana.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait ça hier soir ? » demanda Frédéric en regardant Ocelot bourré son sac de linge sale.

« J'aime bien m'y prendre à la dernière minute ! » ria-t-il. « Non, c'est juste une habitude et puis la nuit, je dors, je fais pas mon sac ! »

« Mais tu stresse aussi ! »

« J'adore ça ! Tu devrais essayé ! Ton sac est prêt ? »

« Je pars pas moi ! »

« Toi aussi t'es parents sont pas là ? »

« Heu... Oui... On va dire ça ! » menti l'ancienne ennemi des Lyoko-Guerriers.

« Tu pourrais pas garde Kyo s'il te plait ! »

« Mais... Je sais pas m'en occuper ! »

« Bon ça va... Kyo, reste caché jusqu'à se que je reviens ! »

« On devrais y aller, les cours vont commencer ! » remarqua Frédéric en regardant sa montre. « Je tiens pas à être en retard en cours ! »

Soudain, en ouvrant la porte de la chambre, Ocelot se retrouva face à Odd.

« M. Della Robbia ? » demanda le jeune Lyoko-Guerrier. « Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? »

« Bah... C'était mon ancienne chambre avant, alors... » sourit l'ancien Lyoko-Guerrier.

« Non ! Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes dans le collège ? »

« Le directeur m'a laissé entrer je te rassure, je cherche Jim ! Tu sais, le prof de sport ! Je dois lui parler ! »

« Pas vu encore ! Il devrait pas tarder à passer... »

« Tu le connais ? » demanda Frédéric faisant croire qu'elle ne connaissait pas Odd.

« Odd Della Robbia ! » se présenta le concerné. « T as dû me voir dans la série Horreur à l'école ! »

« Je me disais aussi ! Tu connais une célébrité ? »

« Oui on peut dire ça ! » se vanta Ocelot.

« Tiens tiens ! Mais regarder qui voilà ! » s'exclama soudain une voix qui se rapproché du groupe. « Odd Della Robbia ! »

« Bonjour Jim ! » salua Odd.

« Que nous vaut cette visite ? » demanda Jim en s'arrêtant devant l'acteur et les deux élèves. « Me dit pas ce collège est maudit comme ta série ! »

« Pas du tout, je vous rassure ! » ria Odd. « En faite, je suis venu vous voir ! »

« Moi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« En faite, je viens vous voir pour vous proposez que reprendre le rôle de Paco le roi du Disco ! »

« Paco le roi du Disco ? » répétèrent en choeur les deux élèves qui comprenaient pas de ce dont parlé Odd.

« J'ai besoin de Paco pour un film en son hommage ! »

Plus tard, dans la salle de classe science, Ocelot raconta à Cid, Reila et Ayumi la discution entre Odd et Jim.

« J'en reviens pas, notre Jim a fait du cinéma ! » s'exclama doucement Ocelot pour que le professeur, Mme Hertz ne l'entende pas. « Vous le saviez ? »

« Il me semble que ma cousine m'en avait parler quand j'étais petite ! Mais ça date... » remarqua Ayumi.

« ça doit être un navet ! » supposa Reila.

« Justement, apparemment non ! » corrigea Ocelot. « Bref, apparemment, ils veulent faire un film avec M. Moralèes dans le rôle de Paco et M. Della Robbia m'a donner le cd avec le film dessus, celui qu'a fait Jim ! ça m'intéresse pas vous ? On peut en regarder un bout avant que je pars, avec l'ordi de notre lumière ! »

« Tu peux regarder ailleurs ? » demanda Cid qui ne voulait pas que Ocelot manipule son nouveau ordinateur portable offert par Jérémie Belpois.

« Chez moi, mais je veux en voir un bout avant ! Soit pas vache ! A la récré on aura qu'a vision un extrait, pas plus ! »

« Bon d'accord, mais tu me laisse manipuler ! »

« T'es trop sympa ! »

La sonnerie de fin de cours sonna, qu'au même moment, l'ordinateur de Cid se mit à émettre un son. Le jeune homme regarda se qu'il se passait et vit qu'une tour était activé.

« Tour activé les gars... » prévenait doucement Cid pour que personne ne l'entende. « On va à l'usine maintenant tant qu'on... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Ayumi en voyant le génie de la bande s'arrêter net devant l'écran de son ordinateur.

« Je comprend pas... J'arrive pas à voir quel tour est activé... Il doit y avoir un bug... »

« Fausse alerte ? » demanda Reila en regardant l'écran à son tour.

« C'est possible ! Mais on ne doit pas rester avec un super-scan hors service ! Je vais a l'usine ! » déclara Cid en rangeant son ordinateur dans son sac. « Trouvez moi une excuse pour le cour de mathématique ! »

« Tu n'y vas pas seul ! » coupa Ayumi. « Imagine qu'une tours soit vraiment activé ! Reila, va avec ! Si une tour est activé, tu la désactive maintenant ! Éric n'a pas cours il me semble, il servira d'escorte au cas où ! Ocelot et moi, on va trouver une excuse pour votre absence, mais prévenez nous s'il y a une attaque ! »

« Pas de problème ! » répondirent Cid et Reila en partant.

« Tu t'y connais en excuse ? » demanda Ayumi à Ocelot. « Je peux pour Reila, mais pour Cid... »

« Pas de problème, je suis un génie pour ça ! »

Plus tard, arrivé à l'usine, Cid, Reila et Éric regardèrent le super-scan du Super-Calculateur.

« C'est peut-être un bug ! » remarqua Éric en regardant Cid pianoter sur le clavier du Super-Calculateur.

« Je l'espère, en espérant aussi que ce soit facile à réparer ! » répondit ce dernier. « C'est pas vrai... Même ici ! Tous qu'on sait, c'est que sur le territoire de la banquise ! »

« Tour activé, mais on sait pas laquelle ? » récapitula Reila. « O.K. Je vais voir sur place ! »

« T'es sûre ? » demanda Cid. « C'est peut-être un problème très simple à réparer ! »

« Elle a raison, on va sur Lyoko pour en être sûr ! Le territoire de la banquise est vaste mais à deux, on devrait trouver rapidement s'il y a une tour activé ! »

« Bon d'accord, mais faite attention ! On ne sait rien des monstres ennemis ! »

« Ne t'en fait pas, on sera prudent ! » rassura Éric alors que la porte du monte-charge se ferma pour l'emmener avec Reila dans la salle des scanners, où chacun pris un des scanners.

« Scanner Reila ! Scanner Éric ! Virtualisation ! »

Sur Lyoko, deux silhouettes apparurent, celui d'un garçon avec un pistolet laser et celui d'une sorcière en plein milieu d'un décor polaire.

« Alors là... » s'exclama Éric les yeux grand ouvert. « Cherche pas plus loin p'tit Génie, tu nous a envoyé pile à coté de la tour activé ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? » demanda Cid qui comprenait pas. « Il n'y a pas de tours près de vous ! Le plus près est assez loin d'ailleurs ! »

« Je crois qu'il a raison... » déclara Reila. « Retourne-toi ! »

Éric se retourna et vit une dizaine de tours entouraient d'une aura rouge très proche d'eux mais une assez éloignée était blanche.

« C'est quoi toutes ces tours ? » hurla Éric surpris.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Cid paniqué. « Qu'est-ce que vous voyez ? »

« Un dizaine de tours rouge ! » expliqua Reila. « Et une tour blanche, sûrement la tour très proche dont tu nous as parlé ! »

« Sûrement un coup de Xanadu ! Mais pourquoi faire ça ? » demanda Éric en regardant autour.

« Pour vous empêcher de trouver la tour activé mais pourquoi faire ?! »

« ça nous dis pas quel tour est activé ! » râla Éric en sortant son pistolet. « Et la nature de l'attaque ? »

« Je sais pas... » répondit Cid avant de voir que Aymui tenta de l'appeler. « Ayumi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« C'est l'horreur au collège ! Y'a un double de Jim qui nous poursuit ! »

« Un double ? C'est pas plutôt Jim qui vous poursuit parce qu'il est sous l'emprise de Xanadu ? »

« On a vu Jim se faire mettre K-O pat lui même... Enfin, par le faux lui-même ! » résuma rapidement la demoiselle.

« Maintenant, on cours comme des fou avec un faux Jim qui a apparemment envi de faire un nouveau, le lancé d'élève ! » hurla Ocelot pour que Cid l'entende.

« Vous avez entendu les autres ? » demanda Cid à ses amis sur Lyoko.

« Oui mais ça résout pas le problème de la tour inconnu ! » remarqua Reila. « Mais je pense avoir une idée pour la trouver, espérons que ça marche ! »

« C'est quoi ton idée ? » Demanda Éric curieux.

« Madame Belpois m'a dit qu'avant qu'il ait le super-scan, quand elle était sur Lyoko, elle sentait des pulsations qui, grâce à elles, elle pouvait retrouver la tour sans problème, je peux toujours essayer ! »

La sorcière ferma les yeux et se concentra, espérant sentir quelque chose ressemblant à un battement provenant du sol et soudain :

« Les vibrations vont par là ! » expliqua-t-elle en montrant la direction derrière elle, à l'opposé de la tours blanche qu'ils avaient repérés. « Cid, combien il y a de tours dans cette direction ? »

« Seulement deux normalement ! » répondit le génie de la bande en pianotant sur le clavier du Super-Calculateur. « Et vous avez de la chance, c'est le bord du territoire, donc les vibrations ne vont que par là et pas ailleurs ! Je vous envois les véhicules ! »

Rapidement, les deux Lyoko-Guerriers montèrent sur leurs véhicules, l'overbike et l'overwing et se dirigèrent vers les tours qui pourraient sauver leurs compagnons.

Pendant ce temps, au collège Kadic, Ocelot et Ayumi tentèrent d'échapper à un spectre polymorphe qui avait l'apparence de Jim, le professeur de sport, en se cachant derrière les arbres du parc.

« Il faut que l'un de nous aillent à l'usine pour aider les autres ! » remarqua Ayumi à Ocelot. « Pendant que le deuxième occupe du faux Jim ! »

« Mais qui reste ? »

« Décidons ça à pierre-papier-ciseau ! Le vainqueur va à l'usine ! » proposa Ayumi en voyant que le poursuivant était loin.

« O-K ! »

« Pierre-papier-ciseau ! » dirent en chœur les deux indécis.

« J'ai gagné ! » sourit Ayumi en montrant qu'elle avait fait papier.

« C'est pas demain que je vais battre un monstre de Xanadu... » ragea Ocelot le poing toujours serré montrant qu'il avait fait pierre. « Bon, fonce vite, je m'occupe du faux ! »

Voyant où se trouve l'ennemi, Ocelot se montra et hurla :

« Youhou !! T'es trop nul pour m'attraper ! J'étais pas loin de toi depuis le début ! Tu vaux rien ! »

Le faux Jim fonça sur le jeune garçon qui prit la fuite, libérant ainsi la voie pour Ayumi qui se dépêcha d'aller à l'usine.

Pour tenter de semer le faux Jim, le jeune garçon rentra dans le gymnase pensant qu'il était vide.

« Mince ! » hurla Ocelot avec horreur en se retrouvant en face de Frédéric. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Moi ? Heu... Je... J'ai entendu dire que tu étais poursuivit par le professeur Moralèes qui apparemment à pété un câble, alors je te cherchais ! » menti Xana.

« Pas de bol, il me suit encore ! planquons nous ! »

Au même moment, un ancien Lyoko-Guerrier arriva à l'usine.

« Il reste de la place pour un ancien héros ? » demanda Odd à peine arrivé.

« Il n'y a aucun problème, descendait à la salle des scanner ! Personne d'autre n'arrive ? »

« Ulrich est parti aider les deux autres ! Je pense que d'autre viendront s'ils arrivent à se libérer ! »

Pendant ce temps sur Lyoko, les deux Lyoko-Guerriers présent arrivèrent enfin à la première tours sur les deux suspects où une surprise les attendait.

« Bonne nouvelle les amis ! » appela Cid soudainement. « Vous avez des renforts ! »

« ça tombe bien car on voit aucune tour blanche ! » répondit Reila. « On pense être près de la tour activée ! »

« Et ce renfort ? Qui c'est ? » demanda Éric curieux.

« Odd ! Je l'envoi le plus près possible ! »

« Tant mieux car apparemment c'est du lourd à battre cette fois ! » remarqua Éric qui voyez juste devant lui, assez loin, un énorme monstre ressemblant à un T-rex.

« Effectivement, monstre inconnu droit devant vous ! Ainsi que deux à votre droite, des Frôlions ! Prenez celui en face de vous, il est juste devant la tour ! »

« Coup de chance ! On se débarrasse du gardien, je rentre dans la tour et on en a fini ! » sourit Reila.

Soudain, le dinosaure ennemi ouvrit la bouche et tira une boule d'énergie de la taille des deux Lyoko-Guerriers réuni. Ces derniers l'évitèrent de justesse, mais Éric tomba de l'Overbike. Quand il se releva, il vit les Frôlions lui foncer dessus.

« J'aime pas les moustiques ! » râla le jeune homme en prenant son pistolet et commença à tirer sur les monstres.

« ça va ? » demanda Reila inquiète.

« Ne t'en fait pas, occupe toi du gros lézard ! » ordonna-t-il. « Moi j'ai les moustiques ! Et ceux là, ils sont pas avec nous! »

« ça me fait penser ! Tu crois que Xana est au courant de cette attaque ? » demanda Cid soudainement.

« Si c'était le cas, elle serait déjà là ! Elle doit ignorer cette attaque ! » supposa Éric en tirant rapidement sur les Frôlions. « A moins qu'elle soit occupé ailleurs ! Dans les deux cas, elle n'est d'aucune aide ! »

Plus loin, Reila évita les tire du tyrannosaure qui s'acharner sur elle alors qu'elle était dans les airs sur l'Overwing.

« Tu commence à m'énerver ! » remarqua Reila au dessus du dinosaure. « Sphère de feu ! »

L'attaque de la sorcière toucha la ventre du monstre, mais pas le symbole situé sur la tête de la créature.

« T'es lent ! Ça me donne un avantage ! » sourit la demoiselle. « Changeons d'attaque ! Champs de force ! »

L'attaque toucha le symbole, donnant au monstre des convulsion violente puis explosa. L'ennemi neutralisé, Reila descendit de l'Overwing et s'avança vers la tour, avant de se voir la route barrée par la fausse Aelita.

« ça c'est pas bon ! » paniqua la fille en voyant la fausse ancienne Lyoko-Guerrière préparer un champs de champs dirigé contre elle.

« Pousse toi ! » ordonna soudain la voix d'Odd, juste derrière elle.

Obeissant, Reila plongea sur le côté, permettant à l'ancien Lyoko-Guerrier félin de tiré ses flèches lasers, touchant la fausse Aelita qui, à l'impact, se retrouva dans la tour.

« Enfin un ennemi intéressant ! » sourit Odd. « Et le nouveau Einstein, t'avais pas détecté sa présence ? »

« Pas avant qu'il sorte de la tour ! » répondit Cid. « Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans la tour ? »

« Attaque surprise, cherche pas plus loin ! » déclara Odd en s'approchant de la tour. « Il va être dur à battre celui-là ! »

Pendant ce temps, sur terre, au collège Kadic, dans le vestiaire du gymnase, Ocelot et Frédéric se cachaient du clone maléfique de Jim.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? » demanda Frédéric.

« Heu... Si je te dis que je lui ai piqué son argent et maintenant qu'il veut me tuer... Tu me crois ? »

« Pas du tout ! »

« Alors que c'est un extra-terrestre qui veut me disséqué car je fais un cobaye parfait ? »

« Et pourquoi pas un faux Jim qui veut te tuer ? »

« Bah t'as réflexion est la meilleur ! » sourit Ocelot. « Bon, faut sortir d'ici ! »

Soudain, la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit violemment montrant un Jim Moralèes fou de rage. Mais à peine qu'il mit un pied dans la salle que quelqu'un lui sauta au cou, par derrière, les faisant tomber.

« M. Stern ? » demanda Ocelot surpris pendant que son sauveur se releva.

« Vite ! Partez ! » ordonna-t-il avant que le faux Jim se relève.

Mais voyant ses victimes partir,le poursuivant s'arrêta de les suivre.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font les autres ? C'est long ! » râla Ocelot.

« Je l'ignore mais c'est pas bon signe ! » répondit Ulrich. « Et on va pas pouvoir semer ce clone polymorphe longtemps ! »

« On peut pas le vaincre ? » demanda Ocelot.

« On a jamais réussi ! Le seul moyen, c'est de désactiver une tour ! »

« De quoi vous parler ? » demanda Frédéric pour faire croire qu'elle comprenait rien.

« Trop long à t'expliquer ! Pour faire court, on a un faux Jim qui veut se débarrasser de nous et seul nos amis peuvent empêcher ça ! » résuma Ocelot rapidement avant de voir qu'ils n'étaient plus poursuivit. « Hé ! Il est où le faux ? On l'a semé ? »

« Je ne crois pas... Il doit sûrement préparer quelque chose... Ou bien... »

« Ou bien ? » répéta le jeune élève de Kadic.

« Ou bien il a changer de cible et se dirige vers l'usine ! » paniqua le professeur.

« J'appelle l'usine pour les prévenir que le clone poly-machin va sûrement vers eux ! » expliqua Ocelot. « Frédéric, tu peux aller voir des professeurs et leurs dire ne pas s'inquiéter sur ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Oui monsieur ! » s'exécuta Xana qui en réalité, allée rejoindre son Super-Calculateur.

« On fait quoi ? » demanda Ocelot pendant qu'il composé un numéro.

« On va à l'usine, si on arrive avant on pourra l'empêcher de faire des dégâts ! »

« Cid ! C'est Ocelot ! Écoute, on a un sérieux problème ! »

A l'usine, au même moment que Cid était en plein conversation téléphonique, Ayumi arriva à l'usine.

« J'ai rien rater j'espère ! » demanda la jeune fille.

« On va s'activer mais on rencontre quelques problèmes, essayez de venir rapidement ! » ordonna Cid avant de raccrocher.

« Un problème ? »

« Apparemment le faux Jim se dirige par ici ! Reila est à la tour, mais l'ennemi y est dedans, elle peut pas y entrer est faire le code ! »

« Je vais leurs donner un coup de main ! »

« C'est pas... »

Soudain, l'image représentant Éric sur Lyoko disparut. Ce dernier s'était fait dévirtualisé par l'inconnu ressemblant à Aelita, sauf qu'il avait changé d'apparence, il avait maintenant l'apparence d'Ulrich.

« C'est pas juste... » rageât Éric en sortant du scanner.

« Bon vas-y ! » soupira Cid. « Apparemment c'est plus sérieux que ça en à l'air ! »

Rapidement Ayumi prit la place d'Eric et ce dernier remonta à la surface pour attendre le clone polymorphe et tenter de le ralentir dans le cas où il arriverait avant le code Lyoko pour désactiver la tour. Mais à peine arrivé que la créature se trouvait devant le monte-charge.

« Désolé, l'accès est réservé aux V.I.P. ! » se moqua Éric. « Et toi, t'es pas invité ! »

Sur Lyoko, la bataille faisait rage. Le faux Ulrich faisant fasse à Odd et Reila sans bouger, empêchant l'accès à la tour.

« Il est embêtant de tout arrêter avec ses sabres ! » râla Reila. « On fait quoi ? »

« On tente le corps à corps ! » répondit Odd en fonçant sur le faux Ulrich pour tenter de l'arrêter.

Malheureusement, le faux se mit soudain à se multiplier, obligeant Odd à reculer.

« Là, c'est les big problèmes ! » déclara Odd.

« On abandonne pas ! » Hurla Ayumi l'énorme éventail à la main. « Avis de tempête ! »

Voyant Ayumi abaisser son éventail, Odd et Reila s'écartèrent rapidement pour ne pas prendre la violente bourrasque qui détruisit les deux copies mais l'original resistat.

« Désolé mais on est pressé ! » hurla encore la demoiselle. « Lames de vent ! »

La deuxième attaque toucha encore le faux Ulrich, mais cette fois-ci il fût détruit.

« Et c'est ça qui vous causez des problèmes ? » demanda Ayumi.

« Hé ! On a fait ce qu'on pouvait ! » sourit Odd présentant la tour. « Bon ! Si notre sorcière pouvait finir notre affaire ! »

Rapidement Reila fonça dans la tour, y entra pour pouvoir activé le code Lyoko. Car au même moment, Éric se trouvait en pleine difficulté car le clone polymorphe le lancez dans tout les sens et au moment où arrivèrent Ocelot et Ulrich pour pour lui donner un coup de main, le clone disparut au moment même où la tour était désactivé.

« La vache, ça fait mal ! » remarqua Éric en se relevant difficilement. « Et vous faisiez ça tout les jours ? »

« Hé oui ! » répondit Ulrich. « Allez ! Maintenant, le meilleurs, le retour vers le passé ! »

Pile au moment où Ulrich l'annonça, Cid déclencha le retour vers le passé, ramenant les Lyoko-Guerriers au moment du réveil de ce jour-même.

Retour sur le moment où Ocelot accompagné de Frédéric, autrement Xana, sortaient de leur chambre pour y croisé Jim Moralèes et Odd où ils parlèrent de Paco le roi du Disco.

« Franchement monsieur ! Fallait nous le dire que vous aviez une carrière d'acteur ! » sourit Ocelot.

« Tu sais gamin, je préfère ne pas en parler en général ! Et puis c'était un tout petit film ! » déclara Jim gêné.

« Allons Jim, faites pas votre modeste ! Rappelez-vous quand tout les élèves l'ont appris ! Tous l'ont regardés et après c'était le succès ! » rappela Odd content. « Je sais que vous avez pas cours, on va en parler devant un petit café ! »

« Heu... Hé bien... Pourquoi pas... » accepta le professeur du collège.

« Tenez c'est pour. Amusez-vous bien. » expliqua doucement Odd en donnant le C.D. contenant le film « Paco le roi du Disco » sans que l'acteur du film ne le sache.

« Je sens que je vais passer un bon week-end ! » sourit Ocelot.

« Au faite ! » coupa Frédéric. « Tu veux que je garde toujours Kyo ? Après tout, un peu de compagnie ne me fera pas de mal ! »

« Ah ? Heu... Oui ! Merci ! »

« Mince, je viens de me rappeler d'un truc, part devant ! »

« Ha ? O.K. ! » accepta Ocelot pendant que son colocataire retourna dans la chambre et lui parti en avance. « Bizarre qu'il ait finalement accepté... C'est peut-être les conséquences du retours vers le passé... Bah, c'est cool comme ça ! »

Dans la chambre, Xana regarda Kyo qui s'était couché sur le lit de son maître et qui regarda Xana.

« Je lui dois bien ça pour avoir détourner l'attention de ce monstre qui me pourchassé au début... » marmonna-t-elle. « Mais c'est la première et dernière fois ! Si cette idiot de Jim n'était pas là te que les deux autres n'étaient pas arrivé à ce moment là... C'est moi que ce monstre poursuivez encore... Et ma véritable identité serait découverte... Enfin je crois... »

**Fin du chapitre.**

Je dédis cette fic à ma grand-mère paternelle, que j'appelais « mamie », morte le week-end du 26 et 27 juillet 2008. Partie rejoindre Papy. Qu'ils s'amusent bien là ils sont !


	6. les faux

**

* * *

**

Avant le nouveau chapitre, petits secrets sur la fabrication de cette fic :

Le nom de famille d'Éric provient cette fois de l'univers Marvel car il s'agit du nom de Jarvis, le majordome des Avengers(les vengeurs) qui est selon moi la personne sur qui les vengeurs ont eu le plus confiance. Ce qui colle bien au caractère du personne, vous trouvez pas ? (Même si en c emoment, pour l'invasion secrete, on decouvre que c'est un ennemi.... Où est le vrai Jarvis ?)

L'un des plus gros défaut quand j'imagine une fic, c'est que j'imagine trop de moyen de la tournure que prendra l'histoire... Résultat, je dois faire des choix... et c'est pas facile...

Deuxième défauts, j'imagine les fics trop rapidement dans ma tête, alors que j'en suis à seulement six chapitre, dans ma tête, j'en suis déjà à dix chapitres... Mais le problème c'est que c'est des chapitres où j'ai que le troncs, maintenant faut développer... Vais-je m'en sortir ? L'avenir nous le dira.

* * *

**Fiche personnage :**

Nom : Jarvis

Prénom : Éric

Âge : 14

Description physique réel : Le plus grand de la bande, yeux noir et cheveux noir toujours en bataille, lui donnant un look sauvage. Il porte un jean bleu avec un t-shirt à manche longue et un pull sans manche par dessus.

Description physique sur Lyoko : Un look rappelant celui de Hans Solo dans Star Wars.

Description moral : Le grand-frère que tout le monde aimerait avoir. Le plus serviable de tous, il aime rendre service et aidez les autres.

Rôle dans le groupe : force de frappe et repérage.

Pouvoirs : il possède un pistolet laser qui lui sert aussi de sabre laser. Il possède aussi la capacité de voir loin.

Aime : aidez les autres(surtout ses amis), écouter de la musique(il écoute toutes sorte de musique), la tranquillité dans le parc pour s'y reposer.

N'aime pas : Qu'on profite de lui.

Surnom(s) donné par Ocelot : le ténébreux, zen-man, grand-frère

**La prochain fiche personnage : Ocelot**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : l'attaque des faux.**

Dans la bibliothèque du collège Kadic, Reila regardait les tranches de tout les livres dans l'espoir de trouver une idée pour son prochain récit.

« J'ai bien donner des poèmes... Et une nouvelle assez courte pour le mois mais j'aimerais avoir un truc assez intéressant... Qui intrigues les autres... Mais oui une enquête policière... Ah non... C'est vrai... J'en ai fait un y'a deux ans sur internet... Trouvons autre chose... Quelque de neuf... »

« Excuse moi... Reila c'est ça ? » appela soudain une voix derrière la nouvelle Lyoko-Guerrière.

« Ah !! Bonjours Frédéric ! » salua Reila en voyant qu'il s'agissait du colocataire de Ocelot. « Toi aussi tu viens souvent ici ? »

« Pas vraiment, en faite, j'ai juste rapporté le livre que tu as écris ! D'ailleurs j'ai adoré ! »

« Merci ! »

« Tu vas en faire un autre ? »

« J'aimerais, mais j'ai pas d'idée en ce moment... »

« Vraiment ? J'aurais cru que tu allais nous faire la suite ! Après tout, le chevalier n'est pas retourné à son époque ! »

« C'est vrai que... j'ai crée une suite mais... »

« Mais quoi ? »

« Je sais pas si elle est réussite... Et puis je sais pas si les lecteurs aimeront la suite... »

« Comment ça ? »

« En général les suites ont moins de succès que les premiers... Et j'aimerais faire autres choses... »

« Pourquoi ne pas tenté les deux ? »

« C'est une bonne idées, mais j'ai pas d'idées pour la prochaine histoire... »

« Tu veux un conseil ? » proposa Frédéric. « Fait ce qui te plait ! Après tout, tu fais bien ça pour toi-même, pas pour les autres ! »

« Tu as raison ! » sourit Reila. « Oh ! ça me rappel que Ayumi m'attend ! Encore merci et à bientôt ! »

Rapidement, la demoiselle partit en courant en emportant ses affaires, laissant Xana seule.

« Me voilà en train d'aider mes ennemis dans leurs vies privés... Je dois vraiment pas aller bien.... » marmonna-t-elle dégoutée. « Vivement que ça s'arrête cette situation... »

Dans la cours, Reila rejoignit Ayumi qui avait une conversation très animé avec Ocelot.

« Moi je te dis que t'es incapable de faire un meilleur temps que moi dans le jeu « galactique racer trois ! » ! » se vanta Ocelot. « Je suis imbattable ! »

« Et moi je peux te prouver le contraire quand tu veux ! » coupa Ayumi. « J'en ai pas l'air mais moi aussi je suis la meilleur en jeux vidéos ! Même mes trois frères qui sont de purs bêtes dans les jeux vidéos, j'arrive à les battre les doigts dans le nez et une main derrière le dos ! »

« Et ben on verra ça, j'ai le jeu dans la chambre avec la console, tu me montrera ça ce soir ! »

« Pas de problème ! Tu vas voir une pro à l'œuvre ! »

« Il y a un problème ? » demanda Reila en voyant un tel spectacle.

« Aucun ! » répondit Ayumi en se tournant vers sa meilleur amie. « Alors tu as trouvée ton bonheur ? »

« Pas vraiment... Je sais toujours pas quoi faire comme histoire... » soupira la génie.

« Ne t'en fait pas, tu trouve toujours ! Je suis bien placé pour le savoir vu qu'on vit un peu ensemble ! »

« Tu n'as pas d'idée ? » demanda Ocelot curieux et vit que la demoiselle lui fit un non de la tête. « Si tu veux une histoire, je peux te proposé ceci, l'histoire d'un mec tout à fait banal et qui se voit tout à coup doté de pouvoir magique et... »

« Trop classique ! » coupèrent d'une même voix les deux amies.

« Peut-être mais ça marche ! » ria le jeune homme. « Mais si tu veux de l'aide, n'hésite pas à me demander ! »

« C'est vrai, tu peux compter sur nous ! » rajouta Ayumi. « Sur nous, ainsi que sur Éric et Cid ! »

« D'ailleurs, en parlant d'eux, ils sont où ? » demanda Ocelot.

« Éric et Cid sont dans leur chambre, il paraît que Cid à trouver un programme qui pourrait nous être utile ! Quand à Éric, il a un devoir et il dit que c'est le seul endroit où il est en sécurité ! »

« En sécurité ? De qui ? » demanda Ocelot.

« C'est vrai que t'était pas là le week-end ! » se souvenue Ayumi. « Y'a une fille qui lui court après ! Très embêtant et collante faut l'avouer ! Dommage qu'elle soit dans sa classe en plus ! »

« Ah oui elle ! Je m'en souviens il en avait parlé avant que je parte ! C'est pas une moche pourtant, moi je dirais pas non, pour qu'elle me court après ! » avoua Ocelot rêveur.

« Arrête de rêver ! Cette fille c'est un cauchemar ! » remarqua Ayumi.

« T'es jalouse qu'elle lui court après ? » demanda celui qui ressemblé à un singe sur Lyoko. « T'aimerais pas faire pareil ? »

« Tu insinues quoi ? » s'énerva Ayumi.

« Rien du tout ! » sourit Ocelot en commençant à partir. « Je vais aller les rejoindre, voir ce qu'il font ! A plus tard les filles ! »

« Idiot... On fait quoi ? » demanda Ayumi à sa meilleur amie.

« Si ça te gêne pas, j'aimerais aller voir le professeur Stern pour qu'il voit la suite de mon roman, et qu'il me corrige ! »

« Tu as besoin d'un professeur ? » demanda Ayumi surprise. « Je pensais pas que tu faisais ça ! »

« Même si les professeurs disent que j'en ai pas besoin, je fais ça par sécurité... »

« Allons-y alors ! »

Dans la chambre de Cid et Éric, ces derniers regardaient le nouveau programme découvert à Cid.

« Une arme puissante ? » demanda Éric.

« Oui ! Le programme est presque identique à celui qui sert pour les véhicules mais il est incomplet... »

« Incomplet ? Il est inutilisable ? »

« Non ! On peut l'utiliser, mais il contient des bugs... Donc, c'est pas sûr qu'il marche à tout les coups ! C'est plutôt une première version... »

« Donc, on va le classé dans les inutilisables pour le moment... »

« Mais je devrais pouvoir le rendre opérationnel facilement, même pas quinze minutes je dirais ! Évidement, je sais pas combien d'arme on aura ni même le type, mais c'est déjà ça de pris ! »

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sans prévenir, faisait sursauté les deux amis avant de voir que la personne qui venez d'entré n'était autre que Ocelot.

« Alors les gars, on en est où ? »

« On t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entré ? » demanda Éric soulagé.

« Si mais là, je n'en voyais pas la nécessitée ! Alors votre découverte ? »

« Je devrais être capable de vous matérialiser une arme puissante sur Lyoko ! Le genre qui te dégomme une tarentule en un coup ! »

« Sans rire ? Je la veux ! »

« Tu as déjà une arme ! » répliqua Éric. « ça te suffit pas ? »

« Attend, vous avez tous des armes qui tue les monstres, moi mon bâton, il les assomme et les envois voler ailleurs ! Je sers à rien ! »

« On verra ça quand ça sera prêt ! En attendant, on doit se rendre en... »

Une signal coupa le départ du trio. Le son provenait de l'ordinateur de Cid.

« Pitié, dis moi que ce n'est pas une attaque ! » râla Éric.

« Non je te rassure, mais c'est pas une bonne nouvelle non plus... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Ocelot excité.

« j'ai installé un programme qui surveille le super-calculateur ! Dès qu'il se met à être utilisé, il m'envoie un signal pour me prévenir ! »

« A quoi ça sert ? » demanda Ocelot qui comprenait pas.

« En gros, s'il est utilisé sans qu'on soit prévenu c'est suspect ! » résuma Éric.

« C'est peut-être un ancien qui y est ! » supposa le singe du groupe.

« Ils sont au courant pour le programme, ils m'auraient prévenu si quelqu'un devait y aller ! » remarqua Cid. « C'est pas bon, j'y vais ! »

« Et tu fais quoi pour les cours ? » demanda Éric inquiet.

« On a une heure avant le prochain cours, ça devrait aller, je serai revenu avant s'il y a aucun problème ! »

« Ocelot, va avec lui, s'il y a un problème, qu'il y est au moins quelqu'un sur lyoko le temps qu'on arrive tous ! Mais s'il y a le moindre le problème vous nous prévenez ! »

« Ne t'en fait pas grand frère ! Je t'assure qu'on sera sage et qu'on appellera s'il y a un problème ! Si on croise pas les filles en chemin, tu peux les prévenir ? »

« Okay ! »

Les trois amis quittèrent la chambre en courant, devant Frédéric qui ne comprenait pourquoi le groupe était si pressé.

« C'est suspect... Je devrais les suivre... » marmonna Xana. « Non... Allons plutôt sur Lyoko, quelque chose me dit que ça sera intéressant. »

Après une marche rapide pour à l'usine, les deux nouveaux Lyoko-Guerriers arrivèrent au lieu dit et Cid examina rapidement le Super-Calculateur.

« Voyons voir... » marmonna Cid les yeux sur l'écran. « Apparemment Xanadu aurait activé une tour dans le cinquième territoire, je me demande ce qu'il prépare... »

« Cherche pas loin et regarde la carte... » ordonna Ocelot en attrapant la tête du génie pour le forcer à regarder un holomap où il manquait trois territoires sur quatre sans compté le cinquième territoire qui était une carte à part.

« Mais pourquoi il fait ça ? Ça sert à rien... Non ? » demanda Ocelot.

« Avant, ça permettait à Xana de s'échapper de Lyoko pour aller dans le réseau... Mais là, il en a pas besoin... Il y a déjà accé ! »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je fonce l'ar... »

Malheureusement pour le combattant, le territoire venait de disparaître.

« C'est pas vrai... Il a fait vite... Mais comment il a fait ? » se questionna le génie. « Normalement, il doit aller dans une certaine tour sur chaque territoires pour les détruire... Hors là,il était tout le temps dans le cinquième... j'y comprend rien... D'ailleurs... pourquoi il laisse la tour activé ? »

« Il est dedans ? »

« Apparemment oui ! »

« Alors j'y vais ! J'aime pas qu'on touche à mes territoires ! » lança Ocelot.

« Je t'y envois tout de suite, je préviens les autres en même temps ! »

Aussi dit, Ocelot prit place dans un des scanner de l'étage en dessous.

« Transfert Ocelot ! Scanner Ocelot ! Virtualisation ! »

L'opération réussi, un personnage ressemblant à Ocelot avec une queue de singe apparu à l'entrée du cinquième territoire.

« Bon, j'y vais ! Place au héros ! » hurla le jeune homme-singe en fonçant dans l'aventure.

« La tour n'est pas loin, c'est la deuxième à droite, c'est la seul tour d'ailleurs ! »

« Pas de problème capitaine ! »

Pendant que Ocelot se rendait dans la tour activé, Cid appela Ayumi et Reila pour leurs dire de venir et envoya un message à Éric.

Mais soudain, le génie de la bande vit un détail étrange et inattendu en regardant l'holomap.

« Mais... Mais il reconstruit le désert ? Ocelot tu es arrivé ? »

« Je suis juste devant, j'entre dans cinq secondes ! »

« N'entre pas ! C'est pas normal ! Il reconstruit les territoires... Enfin je crois... »

« Comment ça reconstruit ? Et puis quoi encore ? La destruction lui suffit plus, maintenant il refait ? »

« C'est bizarre... Attend un peu... » ordonna le génie en pianotant sur le clavier. « Voyons voir ce programme qu'il utilise... C'est le programme pour crée les territoires... Je comprend pas... Pourquoi le relancer ? »

« Peut-être qu'il veut changer de place les meuble de sa chambre ! Et il y fait des travaux pour agrandir ! » proposa le Lyoko-Guerrier virtualisé.

« Soit sér... Attend... Mais tu as raison ! »

« Évidemment que j'ai raison ! Raison dans quoi ? »

« Écoute, je le vois recrée le territoire du désert mais la carte est pas précise, pire, j'ai des zone d'ombre ! En recréant les territoires, il s'offre un avantage tactique puis qu'il va connaître les terrains par cœur étant donné qu'il va les recréer ! »

« ça craint ça ! Je fonce lui dire deux mots moi ! »

Au moment où le Lyoko-Guerrier allait se remettre à marcher vers la tour, deux créatures apparurent devant lui. Deux tarentules prêtes à tirer.

« Replis !!!!!!! » hurla le singe en retournant sur ses pas pendant qu'il se faisait tirer dessus.

« Écoute Ocelot, on a un avantage, crée un seul territoire, c'est long, environ deux heures, et comme il veut les modifier, ça devrait être plus long ! Tous ce que tu as à faire, c'est éviter de te faire dévirtualiser et attendre les renforts ! »

« Donc si j'ai bien compris, on a en gros huit heures pour empêcher que nous ayons un désavantage pour la suite des évènements ! » résuma Ocelot en se cachant derrière un mur.

« Exactement ! Je vais essayé de faire quelque chose pour ralentir la progression.... C'est pas vrai !!!! »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? T'as envi d'aller au toilette ? »

« Non ! Il a achevé cinquante pour cent du terrain ! C'est pas possible ! Comment il a fait ? »

« Il peut peut-être booster les programmes... »

« Dans ce cas c'est une mauvaise nouvelle, il faut le neutraliser tout de suite ! »

Soudain, Cid vit un autre problème sur l'écran. Quelque chose s'approchait d'Ocelot, et il n'était pas identifiable.

« Ocelot, quelqu'un arrive par derrière et je sais pas ce que c'est ! Fait gaffe ! »

« C'est quoi déjà l'expression ? Tomber de charisme en syllabe ? »

« Charybde en Scylla ! » corrigea le génie. « Arrête de faire des blagues ! »

« ça va ! Bon, je tente l'inconnu ! »

Au moment ou le jeune guerrier se retourna pour rejoindre l'inconnu, ce dernier se dévoila.

« Tiens ! Cette fois, c'est de mon préférer chez les anciens ! » sourit Ocelot en voyant que l'ennemi avait cette fois prit l'apparence d'Odd. « Voyons voir qui est plus efficace entre le corps à corps et le tir ! »

Pendant ce temps, sur terre, Cid pianota sur le Super-Calculateur tout en ce posant des questions.

« Si c'est la créature qu'on a toujours rencontré jusque là qui se trouve devant Ocelot... Qui donc se trouve dans cette tour ? Non... l'ennemi est aussi puissant ? Il aurait crée des alliés ? Dans ce cas, il ne serait pas étonnant à ce qu'il continue à nous en faire bavé ! Même Xana paraît minable à coté... En parlant du loup ! Ocelot, Xana arrive aussi, tiens toi prêt, c'est pas dis qu'elle t'aide ! »

« Merci pour l'info ! » hurla Ocelot dans le casque du génie. « J'espère que les autres font vite arriver ! »

Au même moment, à l'entrée de l'usine, Reila et Ayumi arrivèrent, alors que plus loin, dans les égouts, Éric n'était qu'à mi-parcours car il eut du mal à trouver un moyen de partir du cours qui venait à peine de commencer, accompagné d'Ulrich.

A l'usine, les filles arrivèrent devant Cid qui leur ordonna de se rendre tout de suite dans la salle des scanners pour porter secours à Ocelot et Xana qui s'occupait des tarentules avec une grosse épée.

« Transfert Reila ! Transfert Ayumi ! Scanner Reila ! Scanner Ayumi ! Virtualisation ! »

Sur Lyoko, le faux Odd tira sur Ocelot qui évita les flèches lasers en dansant.

« Admire l'agilité du meilleur combattant du groupe ! » frima Ocelot en faisant le Moon Walk. « En plus, tu raterais une vache dans un couloirs ! »

« Au lieu de dire des bêtises, attaque ! » Hurla Xana qui avait enfin détruit une tarentule sur deux.

« Je sais pas dire non aux filles ! » sourit Ocelot en attrapant sa queue pour avoir son arme puis fonça sur le faux Odd qui se trouvait en manque de munition. « Fallait pas me rater ! »

« Grouillez-vous ! Déjà un terrain de fini, il attaque un autre ! »

Au moment où Ocelot se retrouva face à faux Odd, le jeune homme reçu un coup dans le dos le faisant chuter.

« Un éventail ? » remarqua Xana surprise alors qu'elle avait achevé la dernière tarentule.

« A la tour ! Il y a un autre monstre ! »

Xana vit le monstre en question. Une réplique de Yumi entouré d'un halo noir, comme le faux Odd et les autres qu'ils avaient rencontré jusque là.

« Là, ça craint... » marmonna Xana alors que le faux Odd tira sur Ocelot pour le faire dévirtualiser et le renvoyer sur terre.

« Holala... ils m'ont pas ratés là... » soupira Ocelot en sortant du scanner en se tenant la tête.

Sur Lyoko, Ayumi et Reila arrivèrent sur le lieu de combat, où Xana esquiva les attaques des faux Odd et Yumi.

« Il est où Ocelot ? » demanda Reila.

« Il s'est fait avoir ! » expliqua Cid qui l'avait entendu. « Éric devrait arrivé bientôt ! Mais faite en sorte que l'on est pas besoin de lui ! »

« Roger ! » s'exclamèrent les deux amies en se préparant au combat.

Pendant ce temps sur terre, Ocelot arriva à côté de Cid qui était au téléphone.

« T'appelle qui ? » demanda Ocelot curieux.

« M. Belpois ! C'est une catastrophe sur Lyoko ! Xanadu est plus puissant que prévu... » expliqua Cid au téléphone paniqué. « Il à détruit tout les territoires de Lyoko pour les récréer... Et ça en un temps record de même pas une heure... Je pense d'ailleurs que pour faire ça, il doit s'être crée un avatar pour pouvoir manipuler les tours et il s'est crée des alliés ressemblants aux anciens Lyoko-Guerriers... »

« ça c'est du résumé... » marmonna Ocelot qui écouté son ami.

« Nous tentons de l'arrêter mais il riposte sévèrement... On risque de ne pas s'en sortir... » continua le génie. « Merci ça nous aiderai ! »

Puis il raccrocha.

« Alors ? »

« Il arrive avec sa femme pour tenté de nous aider... en espérant qu'il soit pas trop tard... »

« Il va finir le territoire de la banquise dans cinq minutes... » remarqua le comique de la bande. « Je fais quoi moi ? Eh !!! Tu m'écoute ? »

Cid n'écoutait pas du tout son ami, trop occupé à réfléchir.

« Réfléchie... » marmonna Cid. « Si je me souviens bien, M. Belpois m'avait dit qu'il lui arrivé de prendre des tours sous son contrôle... Mais que Xana faisait toujours en sorte de lui en prendre le contrôle... Je devrais pouvoir faire pareil pour ralentir la progression ou au moins créer des parties de territoire qui ne seront pas obscure pour nous ! »

Rapidement, le génie de la nouvelle génération de Lyoko-Guerrier se mit à pianoté sur le clavier rapidement, les yeux rivés sur l'écran sous les yeux ébahit d'Ocelot.

« Tu vas avoir les doigts qui fument si tu vas encore plus vite... » se moqua Ocelot avant de regarder l'holomap pour voir les nouvelles cartes qui paraissait vide puis vit un détail qui le surprit.

« Eh tête d'ampoule ! C'est moi où la progression à ralentie ? » demanda Ocelot en montrant le terrain de la banquise qui avait encore plus de mal à se terminer.

« Non... Tu as raison... Maintenant elle devrait se finir dans dix minutes au lieu de cinq... Attend ! Les filles, y'a du changement de votre côté ? » demanda Cid.

« Pas qu'un peu ! En plus de ma cousine et de la star, on a le droit au prof comme ennemi ! » expliqua Ayumi qui se battait contre sa fausse cousine à coup d'éventail.

« ça se corse pour elles ! Espérons que ça s'arrête là ! » critiqua Ocelot.

« J'ai compris ! » hurla soudain Cid. « L'ennemi perd de la puissance pour faire ces faux Lyoko-Guerriers ! En les détruisant, on diminue sa puissance, l'obligeant à refaire des monstres et ainsi l'épuiser ! »

« C'est bien beau ton plan, mais faudra qu'on survive jusque là nous aussi et c'est pas gagné ! » remarqua Reila à travers le casque de Cid.

« Y'a pas moyen que j'y retourne ? » demanda Ocelot qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'attendre.

« Hélas non... pas avant un bout de temps ou après un retour vers le passé... » expliqua Cid qui s'était remis à pianoté sur son clavier dans l'espoir de ralentir encore plus la progression de la reconstruction du territoire de la banquise.

« J'y pense ton programme de super-arme ! Tu peux pas l'utiliser ? »

« L'installer prendrez trop de temps... Et je te rappel qu'il est pas sûr de marchait et ça pourrait crée des bugs sur Lyoko... »

« Ok... Alors on est vraiment foutu ! Tiens, ça n'a pas trop bougé dans la progression, tu crois qu'il a encore crée un faux Guerrier ? »

Sur Lyoko, tout allait mal, Xana, Ayumi et Reila s'était caché derrière pendant que les faux Odd, Yumi et Aelita leurs tiraient dessus avec un faux Ulrich qui s'avançait vers eux au milieu des tires.

« On voit qu'il a un peu de toi, Xana ! » cracha Ayumi. « Il copie les anciens ! »

« Si c'était le cas, on aurait pas autant de mal ! Je commence à regretter ce corps humain ! »

« C'est pas le moment d'avoir des regrets, faut une solution rapide ! » remarqua Reila.

« Seul le faux Ulrich s'approche de nous, on peut commencer par lui ! » proposa Xana.

« Bonne idée ! En l'attaquant toutes ensembles, on a des chances ! A trois, on lance chacune sa meilleur attaque ! » expliqua Ayumi en prenant son plus petit éventail. « Un... Deux... Trois !!! Mange toi ça ! »

« Sphère de feu ! » lança Reila.

« Super smoke ! » continua Xana en disparaissant dans un nuage de fumé dans le sol, se dirigé vers l'ennemi, apparaître derrière lui et donner un coup d'épée dans le dos.

Le faux Ulrich reçut les deux autres attaques de plein fouet et disparut.

« Un de moins ! Aux suivants ! » sourit Ayumi en regardant les adversaires restant.

Malheureusement, le fait qu'elles se soient mise à découvert permis aux faux de leurs tirer dessus et de subir de sérieux dégâts et retournèrent se cacher.

« Mauvaise nouvelle ! Encore un coup chacune et c'est la dévirtualisation ! » annonça Cid. « Essayez de ne plus vous faire toucher ! Sinon on est bon pour explorer tout les territoires et tenter de decouvrir toutes les tours existantes ! »

« Tu ne pourras pas faire pareil ? » demanda Reila qui fût choquer d'entendre ça.

« Malheureusement non ! » répondit le génie. « Il donne une forme définitive de Lyoko maintenant ! Essayez de sauver au moins un territoire, c'est tous ce que je vous demande ! »

« Je peux toujours m'approcher d'eux par le sol mais je doute qu'ils se laissent faire après... » remarqua Xana.

« Je suis en train de me dire... Si ce sont des répliques exactes de nos aînés... » continua Ayumi. « Alors, ils ont les même défauts ? »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Reila.

« Regarder le faux Odd, il arrête de tiré de temps en temps, pour se faire recharger je pense par Xanadu je pense ! »

« Mais oui ! Vu que se sont en quelque sorte des parties de l'ennemi, Xanadu le recharge quand le faux Odd est à sec ! »

« Oui ! Et à ce moment là, il ne fait rien et se retrouve sans moyen de se battre ! »

« C'est bon alors, on peut battre le faux matou ! » conclue Xana. « et pour les autres ? »

« J'ai fait une autre remarque sur ces clones, mais je n'en suis pas sûre... »

« Cette fille... Elle a un sacré sens de l'observation... » pensa Xana. « Elle est dangereuse... J'ai intérêt à faire attention... »

« Il faudrait une diversion pour faire ce test... »

« Je crois que j'ai une idée ! »

Sur terre, au même moment, Ulrich et Éric arrivaient devant Cid.

« Comment ça se présente ? » demanda Ulrich inquiet.

« Mal ! » répondit le jeune génie. « Il faut à tout pris que vous y aller ! »

« voilà qui me rappel bien des souvenirs ! » sourit Ulrich face à la situation. « Je ne pensais pas revivre se genre de chose ! Enfin... Amène toi le jeune, je sens que la situation risque d'empirer si on se dépêche pas ! Je me demande si on devrait pas faire revenir toute la bande... »

« Si vous faîtes ça, je te raconte pas la queue pour entré dans les scanners ! » remarqua Ocelot.

« Oui c'est pas faux ! » ria Éric alors que le monte charge se referma pour les emmener à la salle des scanners.

Alors que les deux derniers arrivés entraient dans les scanners pour se rendre sur Lyoko, les filles tentèrent une expérience dans l'espoir de battre leurs ennemis.

« Attendez ! » Ordonna Cid soudainement. « Les filles sont en train de faire quelque chose ! »

Sur Lyoko, Ayumi termina de donner ses ordres.

« Reila, lance un clone. » ordonna doucement Ayumi. « Mais de Xana. Tu dois pouvoir le faire. »

« Pas de problème. » assura la jeune sorcière qui se concentra sur la création de la fausse Xana.

« Xana, tu sais quoi faire ? »

« Pas de problème ! » répondit l'ancienne ennemie et mit le plan en marche.

Le clone de Xana courut vers les les faux tendit que la vraie fit un nouveau super smoke se dirigeant vers le faux Odd qui ne faisait pas attention aux deux Xana tandis que la fausse Aelita hésita à attaquer en ne sachant pas sur quelle Xana tirer et à coté, la fausse Yumi ne fit rien tandis que Xana trancha le faux Odd qui fût vaincu.

Soudain, Ayumi sortie de la cachette lançant son petit éventail sur la fausse Aelita qui était en train de tirer sur le clone de Xana. Tout cela se passa autour de la fausse Yumi qui ne réagissait toujours pas, à par continuer à avancer.

« Xana, fini la fausse Yumi ! » ordonna Ayumi.

« Pas la peine de me donner l'ordre ! » répliqua Xana, pas contente, en tranchant la fausse Geisha. « Et voilà ! »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais ! » sourit Ayumi. « Les faux n'avaient reçus qu'un ordre simple, attaquer un ennemi en particulier ! Mais comme on était toujours regroupé, on pouvait pas le voir clairement ! »

« Et comment tu explique le cas du singe ? » demanda Xana.

« Les deux copies qui l'ont attaqué ont reçu l'ordre de n'attaque que lui, une fois fait, ils ont dû recevoir une autre cible à attaquer comme ordre ! »

« Mais si je me souviens bien, la fausse Yumi et le faux Odd m'avaient prit pour cible une fois le macaque battu ! Pourquoi là, c'était aucun des deux ? »

« Il a dû changer les ordres en nous voyant arriver, en créant d'autres faux ! » supposa Ayumi. « Evidement ce n'est qu'une théorie mais grâce à ça, on s'en est sortie ! »

« Plus que celui de la tour ! » remarqua Reila. « Hé ! Le génie ! Elle en est où la progression ? »

« Elle s'est arrêtée... Elle ne bouge plus d'un poil ! »

« On a gagné alors ? » demanda la sorcière.

« Je n'en suis pas sûre... » répondit Xana en regardant la tour rouge avec à ses pieds une réplique parfaite de William entouré d'un halo sombre mais plus grande, d'environ trois mètres de rayon, que les autres faux.

« On dirait qu'il y a du brouillard noir autours de celui-là, encore plus que les autres... C'est le boss final ? » demanda Ayumi en souriant avant de voir sa meilleur amie trembler. « Bha y'a un problème ? »

« T... Tu ne sens rien ? » demanda tremblante Reila.

« Non... quoi ? »

« Cette fumé noir... Ce n'est rien d'autre que la puissance de notre ennemi... » expliqua Xana qui faisait un pas en arrière.

« Hein ? » hurla Ayumi surprise. « Attend tu veux dire que jusque là, on voyait la puissance de nos ennemis ? »

« Oui mais on ne sentait rien jusque là... des ennemis à nos niveaux... Mais là... » continua Xana. « C'est beaucoup trop... Plus que moi... Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez crée ? »

« Attend ! C'est Xanadu en face de nous ? » demanda Reila.

« Oui ! En plus de sentir sa puissance, je sens que c'est lui ! Comme si c'était moi... Mais en plus puissant... Une puissance que je veux ! »

« Calme-toi ! » ordonna Ayumi qui soudain réalisa une chose importe. « Si cette aura sombre est sa puissance... Et qu'il en a utilisé pour créer les faux... Et refaire les territoires... Qu'elle est sa véritable force ? »

Cette question sembla résonner dans les oreilles des Lyoko-guerrières et de Xana qui ne quittaient pas des yeux Xanadu qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce quand soudain il disparu du champs de vision de ses ennemies pour apparaître devant Ayumi qui réalisa dans sa tête ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Super Smoke ? Non ! Le Super Sprinte du professeur ! »

Sans avoir eu le temps de ne faire le moindre geste, Xanadu dévirtualisa Ayumi d'un coup d'épée comme Xana l'avait fait jusque là face aux faux.

Sur Terre, Ayumi sorti de son scanner, rattrapée par Éric et Ulrich surpris.

« Puissant... » souffla la demoiselle. « Il est comme Xana... Mais en pire... »

« On y va ! » ordonna Ulrich. « Cid, virtualise nous rapidement, le temps presse.

A pein qu'il avait donner ses ordres que soudain, un autre scanner s'ouvrit faisant apparaître Reila épuisée.

« C'est pas vrai... » souffla à son tour Reila en sortant du scanner pour s'écrouler à genoux en dehors. « J'ai rien vu venir... »

« Il ne reste plus que Xanadu... » annonça Cid. « Il a aussi eu Xana... »

« Mais d'où il tire autant de puissance ? » demanda Éric surpris.

« Pas le temps pour les questions, on fonce ! » ordonna Ulrich en prenant place dans un scanner qui fût de suite imité par Éric, pour être immédiatement expédiés sur Lyoko. Mais une fois arrivés, au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à courir une fois la voie ouverte, un nuage noir fonça sur eux à toute vitesse.

Éric prit son pistolet et allé faire feu quand soudain il se retrouva dans le nuage sombre puis se fit tranchait dans le dos par la lame de Xanadu, le faisant dévirtualiser.

« Éric !! » appela l'ancien Lyoko-Guerrier qui venait de voir difficilement son collègue se faire tranché. « Super Sprint ! »

Ulrich utilisa sa vitesse pour sortir de la masse sombre. Mais à peine sorti, qu'il s'y retrouva aussitôt.

« T'es collant tu sais ? » hurla Ulrich en faisant des moulinets dans le vide en commençant à paniquer. « C'est claire que je ne suis pas avantagé au milieu de tout ça... Tentons quelque chose... Triplicata ! »

Trois guerriers samouraï apparurent.

« Trouve le vrai maintenant ! » sourit Ulrich en regardant autours de lui. « C'est pas vrai... C'est fou ce que cette aura semble grande vu de dedans... »

Soudain, une des copies se fit tranché. Rapidement, le vrai Ulrich fonça sur l'ennemi qui pu voir pour lui donner un coup d'épée. Malheureusement, le coup se fit dans le vide, l'ennemi avait de nouveau disparut.

« Tu es le dernier ! » dit soudain une fois derrière le Lyoko-Guerrier qui fini par se faire dévirtualiser. « Je vais pouvoir finir mon œuvre ! »

Pendant ce temps dans la salle des scanners, quatre Lyoko-Guerriers pestèrent sur leur défaite face à leurs ultime adversaire qui se révélé plus puissant que prévus.

« C'est un monstre... » souffla Ulrich dégouté. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? »

« Je l'aurai... » continua Éric en colère. « La prochaine fois, je le descend ! »

« Laisse tomber ! » coupa Ocelot qui venait de descendre par l'echelle. « Il est pour moi ! Un mec aussi balèze, il est pour moi ! »

« Tu rêve ! » continua Ayumi. « Il m'a humilié en me tuant la première, il est pour moi ! »

« Hé !! » hurla Reila. « Il m'a tué par derrière ! C'est déloyale ! Je dois lui faire subir la même chose pour me venger ! »

« Ah non ! » reprit Éric en se relevant. « Il m'a pas laissé le temps de me battre ! C'est humiliant ça ! Il est à moi ! »

« Justement, il t'a pas laissé le temps de t'avoir, c'est que tu manque d'entraînement, alors laisse le moi ! » se moqua Ocelot.

« Tu parle ! Tu t'es fais avoir par un faux ! C'est pire ! » critiqua Ayumi. « T'as aucune chance ! »

« J'ai eu un moment de faiblesse ! Mais face au bosse final, je suis le plus fort ! »

« Rêve pas ! C'est décidé, il est à moi ! » ordonna Éric.

« Eh puis quoi encore ? » demanda Reila. « Honneur aux demoiselles ! »

Voyant les nouveaux Lyoko-Guerriers se crier dessus pour savoir qui allait battre Xanadu, Ulrich ne put s'empêcher de rire devant ses élèves qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il riait autant.

« Ah ah ah ah ! J'y crois pas ! On dirait moi et Odd quand on se battait pour voir qui était le plus fort avant Lyoko ! Mais en version plus nombreux ! » ria le professeur. « Ah... Nous, on ne réagissait pas comme ça quand on perdait une bataille... Au contraire, on déprimait un peu, pour revenir plus fort ! Mais pas vous ! »

« Moi je suis remonté à bloc ! » corrigea Ocelot. « Qu'il les construise ses nouveaux territoires, c'est pas ça qui nous fera perdre définitivement ! »

« Une bataille de perdu ne veut pas dire perdre définitivement la guerre ! » sourit Reila.

« On lui a montré qui on est aujourd'hui, et demain il n'aurait pas les mêmes personnes en face de lui ! » remarqua Ayumi. « Prend garde Xanadu ! »

« T'as intérêt de préparé ton testament rapidement ! Tes jours sont comptés cher ennemi ! »

« Ces jeunes... » pensa Ulrich content. « Ils ne se laissent pas abattre si facilement ! Bien qu'ils ne soient pas encore prêt ! N'empêche... Ce Xanadu est plus puissant que prévu... Je me demande comment il fait... »

« Rejoignons Cid ! Il doit s'ennuyer tout seul là-haut ! » ordonna Ulrich.

« Pas sûr, il livre bataille pour crée des morceaux de territoire pour nous aider ! » expliqua Ocelot. « Mais il ne garantie pas qu'il va réussir... Il espère vraiment que M. Belpois va l'aider quand il va arriver ! »

« J'ai confiance en eux ! » sourit Ulrich. « En attendant montons pour voir ce que nous allons faire maintenant ! »

**Fin du chapitre.**

Message de Yue : Eh non ! Je suis pas mort !! Je continu mes fics ! Même si je suis assez pris dans mon temps, je trouve toujours un moyen pour en écrire ! Content ?


End file.
